


All she ever wanted

by Indhi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indhi/pseuds/Indhi
Summary: In the public eye, Clarke Griffin is the IT girl, has money, looks and fame. Behind closed doors she’s the girl who’s lost everything. Can she escape the life her mother has demanded of her? Can her friends help her? Will she find love? Or will it all come crashing down.





	1. The start

Just once, once would she like, hell even love if she could go one day without her mother meddling in her day. The shrill of her phone echoed in the bathroom as she was dressing. Her mother’s face appearing on the vibrating phone, if she didn’t answer it, she’ll just keep on ringing. Maybe it was an emergency, maybe they needed her at the hospital and needed her mother to contact her? Maybe. 

She continued to look at her phone, brows furrowed, she pondered delaying the inevitable but decided against it. She picked the phone up and slid across to answer. ‘Hey Mom’ she spoke. Her mother’s condescending tone rang out, ‘Where the hell are you!? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago and we are waiting!’ Clarke’s sighed and pressed the speaker button, ‘I’m just changing, sorry I’m late, I got held up on shift and took a nap after work and just woke up, I’ll be there soon’ she zipped up the back of her dress and looked in the mirror running her hands through her wavy curls, sighing she pulled it back in a messy updo then shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. ‘Well make it quick, we don’t have all day! Do I need to send Paul so that I know you’ll actually come here?’ Clarke walked into her closet finding a pair of plain black high heels, ‘No, Aden’s here, he’ll bring me’ she could just picture her mother rolling her eyes ‘If I actually thought that Aden would bring you here because I asked him to, and go against what you wanted to, I would’nt have suggested telling Paul to get you’, Clarke sighed ‘I’ll be there soon, I’m leaving now’ she picked up her handbag and walked out of her room and started heading down the stairs. Standing in the lounge room was Aden, her body guard. ‘Oh and be happy when you arrive would you!’ Before the phone abruptly hung up.

She rolled her eyes as she reached reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up, Aden was smiling his signature grin, all toothy and white, his hazel eyes held a gleam, ‘I’m guessing that was the she-devil summoning you for the dinner date?’ Clarke laughed ‘who else?’ He picked up the keys to the car ‘come on then, I’ll drive you over to the hell house’ Clarke’s shoulders slumped down before turning the light off and heading towards the elevator, ‘take the scenic route would ya?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is my very first story! I do have a story line based out in my head but actually writing it down is quite hard! Bear with me as we tumble through what I’ve got planned! There’ll 100% be typos, I’m not perfect! 
> 
> Posting may be a bit hard, I’m really busy with homework and exams!
> 
> Xx Indhi


	2. The drive over

To say Aden took the fastest route to my mothers house was a big fat lie, but that wasn’t what I was going to tell her. Aden took the complete scenic route around Arkadia, and hit almost every single red light that was possible. I was fidgeting in my seat, playing with the hand bag strap in my lap, why was I nervous? It’s not like I haven’t done this a million times. Okay that’s an exaggeration, I hadn’t done this a million times, but I’ve done it enough times to not be nervous, why this time? I knew it was because this one was important, her mother and her mothers best friend had always planned this, marry their kids to each other. So when her mother’s friend moved back and her son was here visiting, why not set them up on a date? And then onto marriage? But I was soooo not ready for this, I’m only 20! Way to young to even think about getting married!

It had been a couple of years since I actually had a proper boyfriend, I mean I have my fair share of flings since then but the last guy I actually dated was when I was 15 and we had been together for 2 years and I thought, this was it, he seemed like the one! Before I found him sleeping with some random girls when I surprised him after coming home from a trip. To say I was heartbroken didn’t cover it, I wouldn’t leave the house for weeks and all I did was cry, the tabloids at that point were camping outside our property, waiting to see a glimpse of me, the news had spread fast that he had cheated, being published in all the gossip magazines and online. The joys of being in the public eye. 

My mother, Abigail Griffin, she was old money rich, her side of the family stretched back generations, loads of money in the family, my mother was a world renowned surgeon, one of the best if not the best neurologist alive, she owned the hospital here in Arkadia, who even owned a hospital? My father, Jake Griffin, was an engineer, CEO of a billionaire engineering company before he died tragically in a motor accident the year just gone, leaving his company in the capable hands of his best friend Thelonius Jaha. Since my mothers family was always in the public eye, she had grown used to it, and when she married my dad he was thrust into the life as well, used to having cameras snapping them out and about, used to going to give interviews, used to everything that came along with it, it wasnt the life for me that’s for sure.

I never really understood my parents marriage, at first it seemed like they were so in love growing up, but as I got older they seemed so different, almost like an act on the outside that the world saw and a completely different one inside our private home. My mother was so cold, was always away on business trips, whenever they’d get into an argument her word was final, she’d always bring her family’s wealth and connections into it since my dad didn’t grow up with that lifestyle, he worked hard for what he got, I even once heard her threaten to leave him and take me with her because she knew she could, she had the power to do that. My dad was so different, though he worked a lot he always made time for me, always put me first, was there at night to tuck me in, pushed me to do what made me happy, not what my mother insisted I do. But in the end, he always took a backseat to what she demanded, what she wanted she got. I wanted to be an artist, she didn’t like that idea. A doctor I had to be, I graduated school early, went straight into medical school and graduated when I was 19 just 6 months after my dad passed, heading straight to work in the hospital she owned. Here we are a year later.

Aden had pulled up to the gates, punching in the passcode that let them swing open, we drove up the winding road towards my childhood home, the house of horrors I sometimes dubbed it. The trees lining the road towards the house swayed in the wind, the leaves occasionally dropping off. The car heading upward over the hill and winding its way around to the front of the house, the huge monstrosity appeared in front of us, I steeled a breath looking into the rear vision mirror when Aden’s eyes were looking back at me. ‘You ready?’ Just as he said that my phone lit up highlighting a text message from the one Octavia Blake, I slid open my phone reading the message:

O: I have the next 2 weeks off, I’m coming to visit! Be ready for me bitch!

I laughed and looked back at Aden, ‘oh I’m ready’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! I realised I switched in and out abit of first person and third person from chapter one, I’ll try to stick to first person view from now on!
> 
> The story takes place is a fictional universe so the places will all most likely be made up, also it has different schooling, I want her to be young but also already a doctor!


	3. The friends

I sighed as I walked up the front steps, it had been over a month since I'd last been here, for another ridiculous party that I had to be present for. I rang the doorbell, is that what I do now? Ring the doorbell and not just walk straight in? I mean it didn't really feel like my house so I guess it made sense. The door flung open, "Miss Griffin! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in!" I smiled "Hi Diya!, It's good to see you too, how are you?" She reached forward to grab my jacket "I'm great, better now that I've seen you." she smiled at me ushering me through the house "Your mother was livid that you weren't here on time you know, I'm assuming you planned it that way" the slight hitch in her voice could see that she was and would be very intrigued to how dinner was about to go down. She trotted along beside me, hand on my lower back, leading me to the dining room, "I know, If I could, I wouldn't even be here, I haven't nearly had enough to drink to get me through whatever the heck this is going to be" I flailed my arms in the air trying to depict whatever I thought a messy situation would be. I saw Diya roll her eyes "I didn't hear a word of that, your underage and can't be drinking so I'm gonna ignore what you just said" and before I could protest she continued with "even if your mother lets you, doesn't count". I rolled my eyes and laughed. We continued to walk down the hallway heading in the direction of the dinning room, heels clicking on the tiled surface as we walked. We rounded the corner and up towards the entrance into the room, Diya pushed opened the doors and there infront of me, sitting at the ridiculously 12 seated dinning table but only taking up 3 seats were none other than my mother, her best friend Martha and Finn Collins.

Finn still looked like how I remembered him, cute boyish face, medium length brown hair, and exceptionally dressed in a fine suit. He smiled and got up to come greet me "Clarke it's so good to see you!" He then brought me in for a hug "Please tell me you think this is literally the most ridiculous dinner date planned? I'm sorry about my mother, I tried to stop it" I laughed and hugged him back "Ohh you're lucky I even turned up I thought it was that ridiculous!" I whispered back. Finn and I grew up together, having mothers that were best friends automatically pushed us to be friends, we were always around together. I wasn't the biggest fan of him growing up, I always thought he was an arrogant prick, I spent majority of my time hanging out with my best friend Wells Jaha, son of my dad's best friend Thelonius Jaha or Uncle Jaha to us, my favorite cousin Roan, son of my dads older sister and Roans next door neighbor Raven. The four of us were inseparable growing up. Since my dad and Wells dad worked together, we always got to spend time with each. My dad always loved to go and visit his sister, much to my mothers dismay, it was too far out of her way to make the trip to the other side of town, it was beneath her to step foot over there. My dad worked hard and made a name and his fortune for himself, but that doesn't mean he came from money like my mother. He grew up on the other side of Arkadia in the suburb of Eligius, his sister still lived on that side and he always went to check on her and see if she needed help, and more times than one, check up on Roan. Roan was a few years older than me, but he took me under his wing the moment I could walk and we've stuck together like glue ever since. Raven moved into the house next to Roans when we were 8 and she melded into the group, she got to know Roan first cause he found her crying on her front porch after school once and her mother had gone off on a bender again and locked her out of the house. Roan brought her back to his house and she stayed there for a few nights until her mother showed back up. On the third night she was there, I turned up and we've been best friends ever since. My dad would always bring me and Wells over to their house or would bring Roan and Raven to our house at least once a week. We'd get up to so much mischief together. 

By the time we hit our teen years, Finn started to slowly merge into the group, Roan and Raven went to a different high school to us but Me, Finn and Wells attended the same one and slowly we all just started hanging out. Somewhere along the way Finn and Raven started dating, and it just worked. His mother was absolutely livid, she was like my mom in so many ways, and having her esteemed son dating Raven, from the other side of town almost sent her to an early grave. Raven didn't care, she was in love with Finn, nothing would get in her way. Then when I was 15 I met Dax. Dax Sydney. Son of the wealthy politician Diana Sydney, someone right up my mothers alley. She loved us together, pushed us to always be together, be seen everywhere together, get pictured together, but I didn't mind, he was the first guy I loved that wasn't my dad or best friends, he wasn't my first kiss, Wells took one for the team when we were 11 but man was Dax my everything else, he was the guy I actually thought I would end up with, naive I know but i really thought he would, he knew all the right things to say, to do and I fell for it. He hung out with us a lot, always wanted it to be just us though, and I'd always comply. When I was that young, all I could focus on was him. Him and school that's what my mother used to say, I could be with him, but school was always first. Me and Raven would spend hours on the phone at night discussing our love lives being the giddy teenagers we were, occasionally Wells would be at my house and chime in and Roan would be at Ravens and would always butt in and say he didn't want to hear about his little cousin and his neighbors love lives. 

We were together for over a year when it all came crashing down the summer before I turned 17. Since we were in the public eye a lot, there were times when an opportunity presented itself and my mother and her ever growing hospital and other side ventures required a spokes person and who better to deal with it then the daughter she was grooming to eventually take over. I was sent all over the country, the world on her behalf, to give talks, interviews, promote. I always complied. I was away for a few weeks when I got the chance to come home early, I didn't tell anyone but I wanted it to be a surprise, Tyler my bodyguard at the time, picked me up from the air strip along with Paul my mothers trusted body guard and drove me over to Dax's home. His shiny red convertible was sitting outside the front, and another car I didn't recognize. I didn't think anything of it, this house was huge, there were always people coming and going. I knocked on the door, Paul behind me, Tyler waiting in the car and was greeted by the a member of the house staff, Michael. To say he looked shocked was an understatement, he quickly shot out that Dax wasn't home and just as I turned around to head off, I heard his laugh, I'd know that laugh anywhere, I turned back around and looked at Michael, his face was down "honestly Miss, I think it's better if you come back later" I heard the laugh again, and then a squeal that followed closely behind, a female squeal. I wasn't one to judge so I walked into the house following the commotion, as i neared the kitchen doorway the noises got louder, and as I stood in the open doorway to the kitchen, in front of me was a shirtless Dax kissing down the neck of a girl plastered on the kitchen bench whilst another shirtless girl was kissing his neck from behind. I froze, watching this unfold. Then turned to look, Paul and Michael were behind me. Paul went to reach for my arm before I turned back around and strode in "You know" Dax's head shot up pushing away from the girls, frozen. "Roan warned me about you, Roan and Wells for that matter, but Roan most of all, he'd always be like, Clarkey, he's a player, you might not see it but I do, players know other players but no I'd be like Roan don't be silly, we love each other" I looked at him then, really looked at him, lips were swollen, face red with embarrassment, he opened his mouth to say something before I cut him off "I guess Roan was right" I turned around and walked out of the kitchen tears coming down my face, the reality of what just happened finally uprooting Dax from his spot. "Clarke, no wait" I walked passed Michael, he had a dissapointed look on his face and then as I passed Paul I looked at him, silently telling him to stop Dax from getting any further and then I fled, out towards the car, Tyler waiting, looking at me confused as I was blubbering telling him to leave, Paul would find another way home. He'd be fine, I had to get out of there. I was heartbroken. I wouldn't leave my room for a week. Roan stayed with me that week, mainly because I was scared to let him out of my sight he was so furious, he wanted to go over to Dax's when he found out but knowing who he was dealing with, his family, I had to keep Roan safe.

Not long after that, Raven and Finn were falling out, the pressure of his life becoming to much for her to handle his mother pushing too much, and Finn not fighting enough for her. It ended horribly between them both and then Raven was heartbroken, I stayed with her that week. Two weeks after they broke up, the first dinner date started. Our mother's both knew we were single and tried to set us up, Raven knew, she was upset, but not at us, rather the situation we were forced into. She knew I felt nothing for Finn, I was still reeling from my heartbreak over Dax. Dinner dates happened once a week, they'd try, we'd fight against it a lot. Yes we were friends, we got along, but I would never go there. Then it all came crashing down 3 months into dinner dates. Me and Finn had separated ourselves from our mothers and were in the movie room, we'd end up hanging out a lot after dinners, we were still amicable but Raven came first, so I was always on her side. We were just talking when he strode up to me and kissed me I shoved him off me and demanded to know what he was doing. "I dunno Clarke? It's just so hard, fighting them about this, I give up, you know, we could be great, maybe there on to something? It would be easy for this, we get along well, your so pretty, I just needed to try, see if it was anything, but now looking at your expression, I know that was a mistake to do" I rolled my eyes "you think? Finn, Raven's my best friend, there's no way I would even think there'd be something with us, I never want there to be an us, this is why yous broke up, you keep trying to take the easy path, you always just give up! When are you going to fight for something!" and that was that. I told Raven what had happened that night, and if anything it brought us closer as friends. I refused dinner dates after that, my dad was all to pleased to have me finally stand up for myself. 

6 months after that, tragedy struck, Wells got sick, and not just a casual sickness that could be cured in a week, really sick, leukemia. It was brutal and incurable. Even with all the money his family held, the best doctors we could get, we weren't able to save him. Being in medical school at the time was even worse, learning how to save patients when I couldn't even save my best friend. He was dying before our eyes and we couldn't do anything to help. He passed away 4 months after his diagnosis just shy of his 18th birthday. It was devastating watching Uncle Jaha bury his only son. Roan, Raven and I hardly left each others sides after that. My dad always like to have the 3 of us in his eyesight, his kids he'd call us, Uncle Jaha would like to see us around at his and dads work a lot too, we were his surrogate children, he always welcomed us and talked with us. And that's how it stayed, even to this day.

I hadn't seen Finn in a couple of years, he moved away for a while, schooling overseas and then he was working as a hot shot lawyer across the country in Polis, I'd hear his name pop up here and there, courtesy of my mother but I hadn't seen or talked to him until tonight. This dinner was sooooo important, Finn was visiting and it had been years, enough time to mature up, be successful and settle down. Finn had walked me over to my seat and pulled it out for me. I said a nice polite hello to Finns mom and then looked over to mine, her face was pinched, scrutinizing my outfit and hair most likely, along with the distaste of me being late.

Dinner progressed nicely and exactly how I thought it would, both mothers talking up their children and our accomplishments and successes. Then sly talks of them wishing they'd be grandmothers, I looked over at Finn, rolling my eyes yet again. He rolled his eyes back at me. We continued on throughout the night, making small chatter here and there before our mothers pushed us to go for a walk. We left the dinning room and headed to the movie room. "The last time we were in here, I tried to kiss you" Finn let out an embarrassed laugh. I kicked off my heels and flopped down into one of the couches "Man, that seems like it was so many years ago, a lot has changed since then. "Finn tugged on his tie loosening it and sat on another couch "tell me about it, so much has changed since then, well except for our moms, there still the same" I laughed "Yea, still the same. How are you anyways?" he sighed "I'm good, not enjoying being back here that much, I miss Polis, I met someone you know, mom doesn't approve, you know the usual" I sat up "You met someone? who? how long have you been together? No wonder why my mom demanded I had to come, wouldn't step foot in this house unless I had to!" he smiled to himself "her name is Megan, I got into a fender bender last year and she was my nurse, honestly she's amazing! I love her, you know, like love her enough to seriously cut my mother off, she doesn't approve you know, she's a nurse, doesn't come from the same stuff we do, but for the first time, I don't wanna give up, what you said to me that night, really stuck with me and I think she's it." Clarke smiled at him, "I'm really happy for you Finn, I'm glad you found happiness, and decided to go for it". He looked at me "how's Raven?" I rolled my eyes, "Raven's Raven, you know her, nothing can get that girl down, she did mention to say hi to you though" He nodded "Good, I'm glad, I just want her to be happy to, I know we didn't end well but she'll always have a special place in my heart, you's all do". then he lay back on the seat "What about you Clarke? Are you happy? Are you okay? I mean Polis isn't on the other side of the world, I've seen some interesting things in the tabloids whilst I've been gone" I laughed "ohh goodness, you don't really read that rubbish do you? It's all fake articles" I lay back down arm thrown over my eyes "I'm good though, focused on work, failing in relationships but what's new there, Raven and Roan live with me now, made sense to have them live with me, the apartment was big enough and there was too much space so they fill it out nicely and I made some new friends who I love too so I'm in a good place" he hummed "good, I'm glad, after everything that's happened, I'm happy your safe and doing good. I'm sorry I couldn't be there after everything with your dad. I just couldn't get away, but I hope you know that I wanted to come" I looked over at him "It's okay, I understand." We sat in silence for a while longer and then my phone rang I looked down and saw Roans face pop up and slid to answer.

"Hi Roan" there was a lot of rustling before I heard him grumble out "save me clarkey, right now" great he was drunk "where are you dufus?" he laughed "I'm at this bar not to far from home, the shack, that's where I am! Come save me cousin!" I laughed and told him I'd be there in 20. I sat up and put my shoes back on and texted Aden to say I was finished with Dinner, he was somewhere on the property, making himself scarce as per usual. Finn hearing my conversation got up to and walked me to the front door "I'll let the meddling parents know that there will never be an us, ever, and that I'm marrying Megan, that'll get them off our backs" I hugged Finn tight "thanks Finn, it was really good to see you, good luck with the parents and congratulations" I walked down the front steps, Aden appeared at that point walking me towards the car. "we've gotta go get Roan, he's drunk at some bar" He rolled his eyes and laughed "again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I made it a bit longer and introduced some of the gang!! I didn't really want Finn to be the bad bf in this story or have him cheat on Raven with Clarke so he's just in there for the plot and friend part of the story. And love the dynamic of Roan being Clarkes older cousin and them growing up together with Raven, made for a fun spin! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready tomorrow!  
> xx


	4. Roan, Raven & the Penthouse

Getting out of the car at the Shack was chaotic, apparently Roan forgot to mention that the Shack was a new club that had opened just the month prior and was still quite a popular spot, and the cameras were out on display in full force. Pulling up I immediately groaned "Roan owes me big time for this, I'll be back Aden" I stepped out of the car and walked towards the door flashes were going off "Miss Griffin! Miss Griffin, Over here!" I quickly bypassed them getting closer to the club door, I wasn't old enough to enter as I was still underage, I'd just turned 20, as I got closer to the door the bouncers looked at me "Miss Griffin! I can't believe your here! Come in!" I smiled "thank you" I walked in heading down the stairs and into the opened club, it took me all of 5 minutes to find him, seated at the bar head down. I reached out and tapped his shoulder, his head flung up and turned towards me and then he smiled "hellllooooooo Clarkey" he stood up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissing the top of my head "your so little and short!" I laughed and grabbed his forearm "let's go you big brute!" he followed behind me, not putting up a fight, going with the flow, he mustn't be that drunk then. We left the club, through a bigger crowd of cameras that had turned up when they found out I had entered and were waiting for me to exit and got back into the awaiting car. Roan lay his head on my lap in the backseat as we made our way back home. "what's going on? you wanna talk about it?" he sighed "Just broke it off with Tammy, not my scene aye?" I laughed "Not your scene? Honestly, if you manage to hold onto a girlfriend for more than 4 months, I'll think the world has ended. Also I don't understand why your out getting drunk if you broke it off with her, you dated for like a month and I'm 100% that was all physical" he laughed and sat up "I know, but I'm sad I won't be getting some anymore ya know? and I really like getting drunk" he flopped back down on my lap again, I hummed in agreement "okay, I'll give you that. Raven's gonna be so mad that you went off and got drunk without her you know". He just nodded. We sat in comfortable silence the remainder of the way home.

We pulled into the parking garage under our building, parking the car next to the section reserved for us. Aden opened the back door and helped me pull Roan out of the car, he went over to the private elevator that led all the way up to our floor. Roan was leaning against Aden in the elevator when the elevator doors dinged open to our foyer. We strolled in, I opened the door to my left, hanging my coat, and shrugging Roan out of his, hanging it next to mine. Roan was leaning against me at this point, Aden had gone up to the doors leading into our apartment, tapping in the passcode to unlock them before turning around "Need me to help you take him up stairs?" I looked over at Aden "nah, I got him, thanks for tonight dude, I'll probably see you tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he lived in an apartment the floor below us. I didn't really need a bodyguard, or really want one but he's been with me now for 2 years and I can't really imagine my life without him". He tapped Roans back and gave me a wave before going back to the elevator. Roan had stood up and was more awake than usual, we both walked through the foyer and through the front doors leading to our apartment. 

Our apartment, wasn't a standard apartment, it was the penthouse in this building, the building being designed and belonging to my father.. well belonging to me now, it's weird. Dad gifted me the penthouse when I turned 18, I thought it was the most ridiculous thing ever, but I was grateful that he did think of me when designing it, but thought the size of it was unnecessary. It was three levels, four bedrooms, chefs kitchen, dinning room, lounge room, movie/game room, a library and my personal favorite at the time, an art studio. I hadn't stood foot in there since my dad passed but it was one room I usually spent majority of my time in. Turns out that the bedroom situation was perfect because Roan and Raven moved in with me, I think my dad purposefully designed this with them living with me in mind. My master bedroom was majority of the top floor, with its ensuite and the library on the same floor as me. The second floor had 2 more master sized bedrooms, one belonging to Roan, a main bathroom, and the movie/game room. The ground floor had the last master bedroom and attached ensuite, belonging to Raven The other main bathroom, kitchen and lounging rooms, and tucked into the corner, my studio. My bedroom held a balcony and there was a balcony also off off the dinning room wrapping around the apartment to the lounging side. We also had access to the roof, which is where Roan kept his gym equipment. All in all, it was an overkill of a penthouse but I love that we have somewhere that we all can live together and not kill each other.

I could hear Raven singing at the top of her lungs, the sound coming from the kitchen. "think she's baking something delicious? Or burning something like usual?" I heard Roan whisper in my ear. I quietly chuckled "totally burning something" we laughed as we walked towards the sound of her voice. We turned the corner and there was Raven, singing into her wooden mixing spoon. We both raised our eyebrows in amusement as we watched her fly around the kitchen before turning around and spotting us, a huge grin appearing on her face "there you guys are!!! Where have you been! Why does Roan look drunk? Did you get drunk without me again?" Raven was a fire cracker, was always 0 to 100 and her energy was the contagious. We both flopped down onto the bench stools "He was definitely getting drunk, I was at the dinner date remember?" Raven simply nodded "riiiight, i'm assuming that went well then?" She pushed a plate of already baked cookies over to me whilst finding a tub of ice cream in the freezer, pulling out two spoons one for me and one for her whilst also getting a glass of water and aspirin for Roan. She had a mixture of cookie dough in her bowl on the counter ready for round two, I ate a cookie "Raven, these, are actually good, not burnt! You're getting better!" she pointed her ice cream filled spoon at me, "I know right?! Not bragging or anything but it's only taken me like 10,000 batches to finally get something edible!" We all laughed and recounted our nights in detail whilst stuffing out faces with ice cream and cookies, Roan on the odd occasion would steal one of our spoons to eat a scoopful of ice cream. We eventually all passed out, after watching but not really watching a movie in the movie room lying on the big couch together.


	5. Flash backs and new friends

The weekend passed by in a blur, I was on call so spent majority of my time at the hospital. Lucky for me, my mother didn't work in this hospital anymore, or really any hospital really, and spent her time travelling so much as a specialist so avoiding her wasn't that hard. I had just finished my Saturday night shift getting home at 9pm when my phone went off, Octavia's photo was of her smushed up against the glass window like she was trying to escape out. I slid across to answer. 'Hey O! What's up?" I could hear her shuffling around the room before i heard her voice echo off from a distance "Just packing my stuff cause I'm gonna leave Mt Weather early in the morning but wanted to talk to you first. Is it.... uhh okay if I stay with yous for the time I'm up? My brother comes home this weekend and I know I usually stay there but his apartments only a one bedroom and I don't really feel like crashing on his couch. Plus now that he's finally finished travelling around to who knows where, he's back for good so I'd rather have somewhere comfy" I laughed "O, you are welcome anytime! It'll be fun having you stay at the house, since you never take me up on the offer! And at least we won't have to trek across town all the time to see each other!" She let out an anxious breath "Ohh I'm so glad you said yes, I was so scared to ask, only cause I don't want to smother you ya know? You already have a full house" I rolled my eyes "O, this place is huge, sometimes I go days without seeing anyone at home, don't worry you'd never get in the way, there's always room for you here!" She laughed "Great! And also I would rather stay with you then get coddled by my brother all weekend. I'm glad he's back and all but I feel like if I stay with him, he'll never let me go out and have fun" I chuckled "brothers can't be that bad can they? I mean Roans pretty much like my brother and he's the best!" I could hear the tone of her voice change "Clarke, first of all Roan is almost as overprotective as Bellamy is! Except you's balance each other well and he can take what you dish out, and second of all, Roan didn't raise you when you were a teen, rather he grew up with you, there's a big difference and when you meet him, you'll understand. Come to think of it, I don't know how it will be when yous meet. He's uhhhh well how do you put it..... not very fond of people with money/" I groaned "grrrrreaaat! I can see this going down well already, tell me why I actually need to meet him?" She groaned again "well to be honest, he doesn't actually know that I'm not staying with him yet, and he won't be happy that I'm one: staying with someone he's never met, two, they'res a guy not related to me living there and three; you live in a nice rich area. Like I said, doesn't like rich people. Even though you's definitely don't act like most richies. So he'll want to meet you's, and probably silently judge. I mean he knows about you guys cause I've mentioned you's but haven't really mentioned last names and surprisingly he hasn't pushed for them, guess he's been away for so long that your names don't ring a bell for him. And you also have to meet him cause duhh he's obviously really good friends with Murphy, Jasper and Harper. We all grew up together and him Murphy and Miller the one he's been travelling with have been best friends since gradeschool and even served a tour together so when we all hang out, guarantee he'll be there." I had made it to my room by that point and was lying draped across my bed "well I mean, I love Murphy, we get along really well, kids soul just matches mine so they can't be that bad! Don't know how we'll get over the rich thing though, I can't really help being born into my family so guess he'll just get over that. So I take it that you don't plan on telling him that your not staying there until you get to this house and call him?" she laughed "I honestly don't know how the heck you and Murphy became so close so quickly, he hates everyone, everyone usually hates him, but with you, you two just clicked! But he's a different species compared to these two, you'll see. And yes, yes in true Octavia Blake fashion, I'm not gonna tell him til I'm already doing it". "Wouldn't expect anything less O!" She laughed "Okay, I'm gonna finish packing, then sleep since I have a loooong road trip ahead of me tomorrow. I'll text you when I leave!" "Okay, I'll get your room sorted, drive safely O!".

I hopped in the shower and then got dressed into some shorts and a sweater before making my way to the second floor guest room. I knocked on Roans door as I passed hearing a muffled 'come in' I opened the door and stuck my head in, "hey, just letting you know, O's going to be staying with us for the time she's here, her brother is back and will take his apartment so she'd rather stay here' He rolled out of his blanket burrito and stood up walking towards the door "sounds good, easier than having to go between the houses too, want some help sorting the room out?" I nodded as he followed me to the room, we pulled some sheets out and made the bed up, gave it a dust down and made sure the bathroom was fully stocked. We chatted about the past few days, I hadn't been home since I'd been on call so we had a bit of catching up to do. He's been pretty busy at work to, he owned a MMA gym so he was quite busy all the time. Raven popped her head in halfway through cleaning when I gave her the run down of O's convo. She then joined in as well. Raven had just finished up schooling last year getting her degree in mechanical engineering and was currently interning for NASA. Girl aims high.

I met Octavia before my 18th birthday, It was a little while after Wells passing and I was nearing the end of med school and hating it, I loved helping people and being a doctor would be great, but it wasn't what I wanted to do, I wanted to paint, be an artist, that's where my heart really lay and my dad would always try and push me to do what I loved, he knew I didn't want to be in medical school, and he and my mom fought all the time about what was best for me. I realized a lot of their fights started with me and I hated that I always caused them so I'd try and do what my mom wanted just so that she wouldn't lay into my dad. She got a call once, a specialty case that they wanted her to work on that was going to take 8 months, she'd be gone for 8 months and my dad jumped on that opportunity. He came to me with a plan, Jake Griffin: Master planner. I couldn't believe he'd do it for me but he loved me enough to sneak behind my mother, pull me out of medical school and suggested enrolling at Mt Weather University for a semester. He said that sometimes when you know, you know and you've gotta go with it. I was enrolled in a full semester starting on a degree of fine arts eventually wanting to get my masters in fine arts. I just wanted to draw/paint/sculpt and someday showcase it. And so I jumped at the opportunity. He told me I had to do it all on my own, enroll, pay for it, find somewhere to live. I was more than happy to do it. Growing up rich was great, but I always wanted to do things on my own, learn to do things. Loved that we had help but always wanted to be the person doing it, in control. So I sorted it all out. My mom left, and I was off the following day. When I arrived, it was something completely different to medical school. And it just felt like home, right down to my dorm room. That's where I ran into Octavia Blake, my room mate. She took one look at me, opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "Your Clarke Griffin, or you look like her twin, I'm not sure but I do think you're actually her" I smiled "Hi, yes, I'm Clarke, it's nice to meet you?..." She smiled "Octavia, you can call me O. You look like your rooming here?" "I smiled, Yep, just arrived and they assigned me this room, said you had a free spot, the last girl you didn't really get along with?" she rolled her eyes "big misunderstanding that one but yes, she moved out. Why are you in this dorm room though? Like your super rich, don't you have like a whole building that you could probably rent and live in?" I laughed "that would be super pretentious of me, no thanks, would rather blend in, try not get recognized and go to school you know? Not have the spotlight thrust down on me for once?" she nodded, "well your with the best then! I'll gladly help you go incognito! That's my bed on the left obviously cause it's super messy, your on the right." And that was the end of that. We were thick as thieves from the get go, and it was amazing having this much freedom, I had a bit of a hard time at first trying to not be recognized but since Mt Weather was only a few hours away from Arkadia, it was little harder but then it became normal, and no one really paid attention to two young adults going to and from classes and hanging around the city, we'd do everything together and would always have heart to hearts when going to sleep, she learnt so much about my life and I learnt a whole lot about hers, she was actually from Arkadia, but was coming to school in mount weather, studying to become a physiotherapist. She grew up on the other side of town a few neighborhoods away from Roan and Raven and her mother had passed away when she was 14 leaving her in the care of her brother who raised her. When she decided to come to school, her brother did a tour with the army with 3 best friends, came home and him and one of his best friends went back for another tour again. She was tough, and I admired the strength that eluded from her. She understood the empty feeling that I had about Wells cause she had a bigger feeling like that about her mother. And When my dad passed, she was there to help.

I introduced her to Roan and Raven during a long weekend when I went back home to visit I brought her along and she fit right in, all of our personalities bouncing off each other. I also introduced her to another one of my close friends who went to school with Me and Wells growing up and who was now also visiting from University in Polis, majoring in a computer science degree. Monty Green, when Monty turned up at my family house, he came bringing a friend with him from school and it was like the world we lived in was small because Octavia knew him really well. "Jasper?! What are you doing here?" He bowled into her picking her up in a bear hug with his long strangely arms "What am I doing here? What the heck are you doing here with the richies? I bet Bell is having a field day over this!" She laughingly shoved him away "This is clarke, my room mate at university and the occupant of this house. She's one of my best friends! And Bell doesn't know she's a richie, and he doesn't need to right now" Japser put his hand over his heart and in a joking voice uttered "Octavia Blake has a friend that's not one she was forced to have growing up or one of her brothers friends?" then he grabbed my hand and placed it against his heart "quick, tell me I'm dreaming or am I having a heart attack?" I laughed and Octavia punched him "What the heck are you doing here? He turned and gestured to Monty, "well, you have a richie for a room mate, this guy right here is my one" Jasper was at Polis studying an agricultural and earth science degree. "Me and this guy have been blowing shit up, smoking shit, and making some sick as moonshine, ya know ya typical friendship" Monty looked at me and shrugged "It's seriously fun, and you do need to try the moonshine" We all became verrrry drunk that night, tasting the moonshine "I feel like i just swallowed a bottle of nail polish remover" I croaked out "Still perfecting it my dear!" came Jaspers voice. We hung out all weekend and a friendship between us all slowly blossomed.

A few weeks later, we had another break, but decided to stay on campus, that's where I met Murphy. He came over to visit Octavia one morning when I answered the door "well, well, well, seems little Blake has a new pretty room mate" I laughed "You must be Murphy! Come in" I opened the door further and he walked in following me towards the kitchen "O's just showering, she'll be out soon. Want something to eat? drink?" He lent against the door frame to our kitchen "got any alcoholic beverages blondie?" I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer "will this do?" he stood up a little shocked "you're just gonna give me a beer, at" he looked down at his phone "8:30 in the morning?" I shrugged "hey, I'm not one to judge, you want it, you ask for it, you may or may not get it". I popped the lid off and gave it to him, he took a swig, then smirked "So if I uhhh say, I want you to kiss me, what do you say?" I slinked up closer to him looking him in the eyes "Like I said, you may or may NOT get it and in this scenario buddy, it's a NOT get it, but always welcome the flirt" and winked at him. He let out a laugh "Ohhh I like you. Your a feisty one, no wonder you've lasted this long with O" "Hey!! I'm not that bad!" Octavia had chosen that moment to walk out of her room, freshly showered and changed. "I see you've met Murphy, hope he wasn't his usual asshole self" he strolled over to give her a light shove "pleasure as always O, I'm always on my best behavior. You should be asking your room mate to be on hers." He pointedly looked at me before lifting up and pointing to the beer in his hand and then was waving his arm up and down at me, I looked down at my outfit, over sized sweater and no pants, I shrugged "Can't handle it Murphy, get out of the dorm room" before walking back to my room. He was like another piece to the puzzle of our friend group. He didn't get along too well with Raven when they first met, but they've gotten over themselves and have stupid arguments here an there, he knew how to push everyone's buttons. He was pretty chill with Roan. We saw him around a lot after that since he'd move here after his tour for a job and mainly because we didn't have any other friends apart from each other so it made sense we'd hang out with him, even though he was older than us. It seemed Jasper was right, Octavia only hung out with her childhood friends like I did or her brothers friends and the only other girl that she was friends with apart from me was her childhood friend Harper. I didn't get to meet her until after I'd left school. It seemed like we were alike in more ways than one when it came down to friends.

I lasted one semester in my art degree, it was crazy hectic and I felt like I was drowning majority of the time and only had one hiccup and that was when Octavia got sick, but other than that, I absolutely loved being where I was, this school, what I was doing, felt like home. It had just gotten to the end of the semester, And I was already packing up to go home for a while before coming back when a knock came to my door. I opened it and on the other side was my mother, and my sorry faced father. "Clarke! I can't believe you would do something like this!" She was fuming and stormed in to the room and then gave me a lecture on how irresponsible I was being, how it was putting the family name through shame. How she had to find out through the other mothers gossip chain that I hadn't been around lately, and no one had seen me at medical school, only for her to call and check up on me and be told I had pulled out! My dad was standing there, still as stone, looking at me with apology is his eyes. We then fought for what felt like hours bickering about what I wanted to do, what she wanted to do, Octavia thankfully stayed in her room during the whole exchange. It was a yelling death match and only when she bought my dad into it was when I buckled. I hated the way she treated him, like he was beneath her, he argued back and it kept getting worse, their voices were getting louder. She was making threats and so I said I'd give in, do what she wanted, not for her, but for the sake of my dad. She stormed out dialing her phone as she went, a few minutes later, there was knock and some guys came in to move my stuff, she had known I'd cave, had movers ready on hand. My dad gave me a hug, you shouldn't have done that. I know it was for me. But you need to do something for you. I know I'm a pushover for your mother, but I do love her" "I know, that's why I hate it when yous fight, cause it's always me getting in the way. I've gotta say goodbye to O, I'll be out soon" And then that was the end of my art life. O was crying when I walked into her room to say bye she kept hiccuping and saying she didn't want me to go and who was gonna hang out with her for movie nights for the next 3 years. I gave her a tight squeeze "It's not goodbye O, you can come and see me whenever you want, you've always got a room at my house, and my dad really likes you he'll always do the airport drop offs and pick ups that he's done for the both of us!" And ever since then we've all kept in touch. All of us, Me, Roan, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Murphy met as often as possible the following years. It was hard with everyones different busy schedules but we all made it work.

Octavia introduced us to Harper a month after I left, she was so quiet to start off with, and super shy, it took her a few weeks to come out of her shell and even have a conversation with us, but then we noticed her and Monty getting closer each time we hung out and before we knew it and all before our eyes a relationship bloomed between the two of them, and they were so in sync and perfect. We loved them, and Harper finally became another one of us, super loud and incredibly irritating to one another. She became another piece to our jumbled puzzle. I had an elaborate 18th birthday party thrown for me by my mother and her croonies, in saying that, my dad had also gifted me the penthouse that night so I guess he was in on that elaborate scheme to but it was over the top crazy with hundreds of people I didn't know, all wealthy and rich and nothing really in relation to me, and the last people she thought would show up would be my misfit of friends, especially since she specifically told me they weren't invited. I mean, it was my birthday so I could invite whoever I wanted, my misfits turned up and it was insane! The best birthday I'd had yet, my dad and Uncle Jaha loved us, egged us on to do the most stupid things that night and even in the profession I didn't absolutely love, and with an overbearing mother, I thought this was happiness. And then life struck once again....

It had only been a couple of months after, I had finished school, had become a doctor, was working in the top hospital in our country of TonDC, and everything was great. Then I got the call whilst at Roans apartment that split my heart in two. My dad had gotten into an accident the previous night and had died, a drunk driver collided with him and he died on impact. I couldn't remember anything for a few minutes after hearing that. I was numb, didn't have one thought process, just stood there frozen, Roan looking at me, before taking the phone and talking into it, to my crying mother. Shock vibrating off of him a few seconds later. He ended the call and came up to me, "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke look at me" he was shaking me, I was still frozen, this couldn't be real, I was talking to him just yesterday, before going to my shift, mum was travelling home from Polis and we were discussing what we'd have for dinner the next night since I'd be at work when she arrived that night. I had kissed him goodbye, we said I love you and he told me to drive safe. I looked at Roan "I'm so sorry Clarke, I'm sorry" He pulled me into a hug and then I broke. I hadn't gone home the night before since I was at work, and I had gone to Roans straight after. His accident happened at midnight. It baffled me as to why he was out at that time of the night in the first place. I tried to badger my mom about it but she didn't say anything, didn't know why he'd gone out, then she said that he might have been going to the store, or going to see her at work. He did sometimes stop in on my overnight shift to bring me food. I carried that pain around for a while, the misfits always telling me it wasn't my fault and slowly starting to believe it. My mother went back to her usual self a week after her died, acting as if it was normal that he wasn't there. We clashed a lot more after that, I still lived at the house but after months and months of arguing about it, it got to the point where it became unbearable and the painful "He was probably coming to see you that night that he died" Came out of her mouth. I remember being so still that she went to apologize before I fled and moved into the penthouse and Raven and Roan came along. The relationship has been strained ever since but my friendship bonds grew even stronger.

I was pulled from my flashback by my phone ringing again, the face of Murphy currently occupying my screen. "well speak of the devil and he comes ringing" "telling everyone your fantasies about me again Blondie?" Smirk evident in his tone. "Yes, I was just telling everyone about this dirty dream I had of you last night, and where your hands were, and where my clothes weren't" He groaned "Why do you always have to one up me!" I laughed "You started it. Pray tell, why are you calling me Murphy?" "So uhhh you know how O's brother, and Miller, my best friends came home this weekend? Well I didn't realize that little Blake didn't tell them that she wasn't staying with him and was instead staying with our rich asssss friends and he's really pissed about it and I thought I'd give you a heads up that you'll most likely meet him tomorrow" "fantastic Murphy, just what I wanted to hear on a Saturday night. You my dear owe me free drinks!" "Yea yea yea, if i'd known moving back here and getting a job at Millers dad's bar meant that I'd be fueling you underage idiots with alcohol, I wouldn't have agreed to it. But yes I'll give you free drinks, and it will be tomorrow night, cause that's where your all going to meet and get along nicely okay?" I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say Murph, O's gonna be pissed at you." he gasped "Pissed at me? More like I'm pissed at her, I had to get an earful of Bellamy being pissed that he didn't know, and that she and we all happen to be friends with rich people" he laughed "well she'll still be pissed but I'm sure I can handle myself" "Ohh I have no doubts that you won't be able to handle him, I can't wait to see the two of you in the same room, it's gonna be explosive!" "I'm hanging up now Murphy" Rolling my eyes "Wait, wait, wait I'm sorry, I actually have another favor! I had the early shift at the bar so I got off at 10 and realized I didn't have my keys so I know I've locked myself out of my house and need somewhere to crash, can I come over?" The bar that he worked at was close to the penthouse "Sure, let yourself in, we'll all be somewhere around here" "Thanks Clarkie, you're the best!" "Yea yea, have you eaten? I can make you something?" he chuckled "nah I'm good, do yous want anything?" I looked over at Raven and Roan and asked them, both shaking their heads "Nah we're good, we've decided we'll be in the movie room though so hurry up so we can watch a movie" he laughed "Be there soon!"


	6. The meet

I was woken up by one very excited young adult jumping on my bed like a 5 year old. “Clllllllarke!!!! Wake up bitch, the party has arrived!” I groaned and sat up before being tackled back down by non other than Octavia Blake. “O! I’m so glad that you’ve made it! I missed you!” I turned and looked at the clock on my bedside table before looking back at her “O, it’s 8:30! Did you leave Mt Weather at 4?!” I looked up to find her brown hair in a messy ponytail and her green eyes bright and aware. She shrugged “couldn’t sleep so thought I’d just drive and miss all the traffic and look at that sweet timing!” I rolled out of bed, exhausted, when Murphy had arrived we all hung out and then watched a movie together and didn’t head to bed til 3:00am. “That’s pretty smart, you made such sweet timing, are you hungry do you want some breakfast? I’ll set you up in your room then make breakfast for everyone, they won’t be up for a while” I walked into my closet and found an oversized shirt to pull on and walked out of the room and let Octavia into her room, she walked in a gave me another hug “man I’ve missed you Clarkie! I’m so excited to see you and spend the next couple of weeks hanging with you guys! Thanks again for having me” I smiled “I’m so excited that your staying with us, we’re gonna have so much fun! Well in between work, we’re a bit crazy with our schedules but we’ll all have fun! I’ll let you settle in and make breakfast and then when your settled you can go wake everyone up in your usual fashion, Murphy’s here to, passed out in the media room, wake him up first cause your gonna love what he tells you” I smirked at her questioning face “I don’t like that look Clarke!” I just shut the door before walking downstairs to the kitchen and getting started on breakfast.

An hour later four adults, 3 of which were bleary eyed and wrapped in blankets and the other very chipper strolled into the kitchen, plonking themselves at the breakfast bar, “just in time guys”, I slid them all a plate of pancakes, bacon a syrup and a cup of coffee. “Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Came the tired voice of Raven “everyday Rave!” Eat up, I’m just gonna make a call” I walked into the foyer and picked up the phone attached to the wall, dialing the phone number of the apartment below mine “hey Clarke, what’s up? You okay?” “Relax Aden I’m fine, just wanna let you know there’s breakfast up here if your hungry, we’re all eating” “sweet, I’ll be up in a little bit” I hung up the phone before strolling back into the kitchen hearing Octavia and Murphy argue about Murphy telling her brother that she was staying here. “I was gonna tell him later! Now he’s definitely festering and planning his argument down to a T and when he finally sees me he’s gonna blow up! Great!” I rolled my eyes getting myself a plate of food too, Aden letting himself in and greeting everyone before getting himself a plate. We spent breakfast time all catching up over the last couple of months Octavia had missed and discussing meeting up with everyone tonight at the dropship which is where Murphy worked and the bar their friend Millers dad owned. My phone rang interrupting the conversation I looked down at it and then silently groaned “hey, yea sure, not that’s okay, I’ll be there in an hour, bye” I hung up and everyone was watching me, “sorry guys, that was work, they need me today I need to go in” I stood up and started to clear my plate “but your exhausted and been non stop working for the last 10 days Clarke, are you gonna be okay?” I looked over at Roan “I’ll be okay, I’ll take a nap on my break, and I’m only doing a small shift, I’ll still make it to drinks, probably be a little late, Murphy, you owe me a drink so have that ready when I get there cool?” I smiled looking at him, he grunted in agreeance “I’m just going to get ready then I’m good to go, Ade is that sweet?” He nodded getting up and clearing his plate too before he headed out waving at everyone as he went, I headed upstairs to a a shower and get ready for work, half an hour later I was heading out the door passing by the kitchen on the way out “yous are on cleaning duty! O I’m glad your here, I’ll see yous tonight!” Before I headed off to work.

........

Today’s shift had been shit, I had a quick nap on my lunch break which heightened my mood but it had all gone downhill from then, a multicar pile up had happened in the city and it was chaotic for hours, I had been in surgery for 2 hours when we lost my patient, a young 10 year old girl, it was devastating, her mother had passed away in surgery as well leaving behind a solo dad and another daughter, it was gut wrenching delivering the news to the father and daughter in the waiting room. As I headed towards the locker room at the end of my shift, realising I definitely needed to get out of there I ran into Jackson, another doctor that worked with me “hey are you okay?” I breathed out a sigh “yea, i just never get used to having to deliver that message ya know?” He nodded “I know, I was in surgery with the mother” I looked up at him, me and Jackson had met in medical school the second time I had to go back to school, we became close, my work husband of sorts since I only ever saw him at work “hey, I’m meeting up with some of my friends at this bar, the dropship now, you want to tag along? I think Emori is finishing up now to I’ll ask her if she wants to come?” He nodded “I’m in, assuming the famous Clarke can and will somehow get us drinks?” I winked “I got us” I was getting dressed into my black skinny jeans and a white slinky singlet and shoving my feet into ankle boots when Emori stumbled in “what a shit day! I’m glad to be getting out of here!” “Emori, hey! Just the person I was looking for! Free for drink?” Her eyes lit up! “Hell yes Griffin!” I met Emori when I first started, she had already been working at Arkadia General for a couple years as a nurse when me and Jackson arrived her snarky attitude had me both intimidated and in awe of her when we met but she took me under her wing and showed me and Jackson around I was surprised I’d never thought to bring them with me to the bar before. We finished getting ready before heading out, Aden picking us up and dropping us off outside of The I told him he didn’t need to stay, he’d never needed to stay before sinc eit wasn’t a well known bar and I knew we’d all be fine. 

We all walked in and I immediately looked or rather listened for the loudest group of people I could hear and immediately found them through the throng of dancers, in the back corner sitting around a table. I dragged Jackson and Emori along with me and ended up standing in front of the table. “CLAAAAARKE! You made it!” Jasper had jumped up and bear hugged me, I gave him a right squeeze back. “Hi!! Guys this is Jackson and Emori, we all work together and thought I’d bring them along to meet yous!” Everyone said their hellos and Jackson and Emori said hello back, I could feel a pair of eyes burning into the side of my head when I turned I caught the gaze of deep chocolate brown eyes that were glaring daggers at me, his face was tan, and he had curly black hair that was growing out, he was sitting next to another guy, shorter shaven head who was smiling at me, I was looking between the both of them, one smiling and warm, the other cold and glaring, Octavia’s voice broke me out of my trance “Clarke this is my brother Bellamy and this is his/our friend Nate but we all call him by his last name Miller. His dad owns this bar” I smiled at them and gave a slight wave “it’s nice to finally meet you both! The guys have told me all about yous!” Miller smiles and went to open his mouth to reply when Bellamy’s deep voice got there first “wish I could say the same about you” my smile faltered and Octavia was shoving her brother and telling him to be nice, everyone was silently watching us waiting for my reply “I guess not...though not really my fault, and also not interesting enough to warrant being told about anyways so it doesn’t really matter” he rolled his eyes “sounds about right, nothings your fault huh princess?” I frowned “what’s your problem? Are you seriously mad that Octavia’s staying with me and not you?” He scoffed “what’s my problem? I don’t know you, that’s what, and then I find out my sisters staying with you and your friends in some fancy ass rich penthouse that you own, probably bought for you by mommy and daddy right? Mommy’s angel and daddy’s little princess am I right?” I shuddered at the end and took a step back, frowning. Roan had heard the last part of our conversation before abruptly standing, blocked in the middle of the corner booth yelling and pointing at Bellamy “hey, back off, stop talking to her if you don’t want your ass handed to you!” Octavia had punched him, and everyone else apart from Miller had all gasped. I was stunned into silence, what was this guys problem? I don’t even know him, then he dragged my mom and dad into this, daddy’s little princess, I was that, he used to call me that, even in adulthood he stilled used that nickname, princess, it sounded wrong coming out of Bellamy’s mouth, I could hear Octavia arguing with Bellamy along with everyone else, could hear Roan saying my name and telling everyone to move so he could get to me, I then imagined that poor father, telling him he lost his daughter, his little princess, and started to tear up, Jackson was still beside me, he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my trance “Clarke are you okay?” A tear pooled and dropped out of my eye before I hurriedly wiped it away “It’s okay, I’m okay” I gave him a watery smile, Roan was still struggling to climb over everyone, his huge frame and being intoxicated wasn’t make it easy for him, Murphy has already gotten up, being at the edge of the table and strode over to me flipping Bellamy off in the process and saying “dickhead” before he reached me giving me a toothy grin “well my dear, I believe I do owe the blonde a drink do I not? Let’s go” he grabbed my arm and then patted Jackson on the shoulder telling him sit and then took a look at Emori before motioning for her to follow us too “come on beautiful, we’ll get the next round, we’ll need some hands to bring them back” before striding with us to the bar. 

Murphy pretty much ran this place and could do whatever he pleased, or that’s what he’d say. He ordered for everyone before turning to look at me “don’t let that...him get to you he’s pissed off at Octavia and feels betrayed that he didn’t know about any of yous, I’m just surprised that you did let him get to you, that’s not the Clarke I know” I shrugged and another tear slipped out “I lost a little girl at work tonight and it just bought up some things when I told the dad so I was already in a vulnerable mood, it’s okay though I’ll get over it” he playfully shoved her before throwing an arm over my shoulder and bringing me into him “that’s the princess we know and love, don’t let him calling you princess like that throw you” I shook the bad feeling out before seeing the shot in front of me, downing it then grabbing another one, downing that too “you’re right, just in a funk from work, need a break I think! And probably would like to get hammered a little” and laughed he downed a shot and nudged me again “that’s the spirit!” He looked over my shoulder and his grin widened “your friend is so pretty, she single?” I turned to look at Emori who asked if I was okay I nodded and pointed my head Murphy’s way “Emori, this is my friend Murphy, he wants to know if your single” she looked over at Murphy who was still grinning at her before she loudly spoke and shrugged “could be” all indifferent. I looked back at Murphy, gleam in his eye before I rolled my eyes. “I’ll take this tray back to the table, you two wait for the other ones?” Murphy grinned at me, wingman job well done for me, I turned to Emori, making sure that it was okay to leave her she gave a quick nod before I picked up the tray and walked back to the table.

I put the tray in the middle, everyone grabbing a shot, “Muprh and Emori will bring the next set” I looked to find where Jackson was, he ended up sandwiched in between Monty and Miller chatting animatedly about something I turned to look at Roan who looked angry but relieved, Jasper was next to him chatting with Haper, Raven was at the end, she patted the seat next to her for me to sit down, I went over and sat down, she gave me a side hug “you doing okay? There was a look just then, something happen?” I smiled before looking at her “bad day at work, motor accident, kid. it’ll be fine though” she nodded “you’ve got us, we’ll just get drunk, dance and then head home yea? You must be tired, Roan wants to take you home now, he’s worried” I looked up to find Roan still looking at me, giving me a questioning look, I smiled then shook my head, a silent “I’m okay, don’t need to go home just yet” action, he knew how to read me before nodding and picking up another shot, Murphy and Emory had gotten back at that point and taken some empty seats to sit around the table, still in conversation together. I looked up at Octavia sitting across from me, she caught my look and her hardened face dropped to apologetic and she mouthed “sorry!” I just smiled at her before skipping completely over her brother sitting next to her and back around the table, a warmth spreading in my chest, piecing me back together after the day I’ve had, I could still feel the glare of Bellamy on me as I was looking at everyone before feeling raven shove a glass toward me, “drink up Clarkie!” 

After an hour of drinking I was feeling a little buzzed, I wasn’t a complete lightweight so I could handle it pretty well for a 20 year old but I hadn’t eaten a lot today, in fact I hadn’t eaten since breakfast this morning so the alcohol is getting through me quickly, Raven wanted to dance so she dragged me her, Harper, Murphy, Emory, Jasper and Octavia to the dance floor, there were a lot of people on the floor all smushed together and we shoved our way in making a little group for us to dance and have fun. I loved to dance, the music would be flowing and I could never sit still always moving along to the beat, we all loved to dance. We spent a long time in between the table and the dance floor losing ourselves in the music, it had eventually gotten down to me, Raven, Murphy and Emori on the dance floor, at one point Jackson and Miller had ended up with us for a brief time. I was entranced and moving my hips to a song when I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist, at first I didn’t think much of it in my drunken state, but then the hands started roaming and I shoved them off, it lasted for a few seconds before I felt them again, I turned to shove them off, “hey, back off man” the guy was really drunk and he looked up at me then recognition dawned on his face “woaaahh! Your the Griffin girl! You’re famous! The Griffin Heiress!” He turned around and started shouting “guys this chick is rich and famous, Griffin! This is her!” I turned to walk back to the table, but people had crowded around at that point, Raven had been shoved away and was tryna push back through and I could see Murphy struggling to get to me and could hear “get out of my way! Don’t touch her!” I turned around quickly in a circle trying to find an out, hands grabbing at me I searched, trying to find an out, trying to see Roan “Roan” I struggled out, in my drunken state everyone had tripled and it seemed like everyone was sitting on top of me. I could hear Roan yelling off at a distance, getting closer. I was panicking and starting to hyperventilate when a pair of strong hands grabbed onto me and pulled me close before dragging me off, I could hear a deep voice yelling move as I was pushed through the crowd to safety, we had made it outside before I inhaled, gulping for air, mid hyperventilating, I keeled over breathing heavily, a hand started to rub circles on my back, “you’re okay, your safe” the voice soothes me before I realised I didn’t know whose voice it was, I snapped my head up and found concerned etched across the face of Bellamy Blake.

I jumped out of his space so quickly that I stumbled, his hand quickly steadied me from falling over, he opened his mouth to say something when the door burst opened and Roan came rushing out, finding me, a breath released from him and came to engulf me in a hug, my lip wobbled and tears stung my eyes, “I’m sorry for causing a scene, I’m sorry for ruining your night but I want to go home, is that okay?” He pulled away from me before rustling his hands through my long blonde hair “don’t you dare apologise for that, that’s not on you, you’ve had a shitty night, of course we can go home, I already called Aden, he’s just around the corner and rushing back here, he’s gonna flip when you tell him and he left you unguarded. I dropped my gaze to the floor “I know, i just, want to have an ordinary night out with my friends, have a drink and not have to be me for once. I just... I had, I” and then everyone poured out of the bar coming to check on me, simultaneously a black Range Rover pulled up and Aden had rushed out of the car and ran over to me checking me from head to toe, looking around at everyone else before ushering me towards the back seat, “Roan, Raven, Octavia, let’s go” he motioned or then to get in the car, the usually jokingly side of him gone, bodyguard mode on “I paused, Aden stopping with me before I searched to find Bellamy, his gaze already on me “thank you, for tonight, Octavia is fine at our house, your more than welcome to come and check it out to make sure, you can follow, or the guys can give you the address” before turning around and getting in the car, the others slowly following in, Raven in the back with me, I turned to curl into her. I could hear Bellamy questioning if tonight was best to stay at the house and advised to head their tomorrow. “Bell, you were in there, she’s upset and my friend and I’m going to be there to comfort her, you don’t know... you don’t know her. I’m not a child, im going, I’ll call you tomorrow.” the final words before she got in the backseat next to Raven. Aden driving us off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting Bellamy Blake! 
> 
> Side note from my chapter yesterday; TonDC is their country name, I wanted to create a diff country that they live in.
> 
> I know a lot of my chapters have a lot of flashbacks, I just like to have some backstory on how everyone meets, hopefully they’ll be hardly anymore now that we’ve hit present time and mostly all the characters have met and heard their backstory


	7. Early riser

A loud and continuous ringing abruptly woke me up, I was disorientated at first, and couldn’t remember what was up or down, the ringing was still going.... it was the buzzer for the house, I rolled over and picked up the house phone that sat on the bedside table, “someone better be dying....” I mumbled out as I picked up my cellphone and lit it up: 6:30am! “Ohh no, not dying but would like to come up, it’s Bellamy, Octavia’s brother? You said I could stop by last night but Octavia said to come this morning??” I huffed “I think she meant a time that wasn’t 6:30 in the morning! On a Monday at that.” “Octavia wouldn’t let me come over last night to check it out so you best bet that I waited for the most appropriate time to get up and here I am, now can I please come in?” I huffed, an annoyed sound escaping my mouth “sure, I’ll buzz you in the door, gotta take the far left elevator to the top floor, Aden, my body guard will let you in from there” he gruffed out in response before I buzzed and hung up, calling Aden who once again thought something was wrong before I told him what was happening. “Why the hell did it have to be this early?” Before hanging up. I got out of bed, annoyed that I was now wide awake, strolling into my wardrobe and pulled out a sweater to put on before slowly making my way down the stairs.

..............

Bellamy thought long and hard about the time he was heading over to that apartment but the moment he woke up he was dying to know that Octavia was fine, a more rational part of his brain told him that she obviously was, she was staying in one of the nicest parts of their city but the brotherly side of his brain was telling him she wasn’t safe with these unknown people so he was up at 5:30, had gone for a run and then made his way over to the apartment building, O had given him the address the night before but he wasn’t prepared for how nice the building was when he pulled up, there was parking right across the road so he pulled in there before jogging across the street, there was no doorman but the building was locked up tight, he pulled the phone off the handle and dialled the number for the penthouse, it had been ringing for 5 minutes before someone, or rather Clarke had picked it up and let him into the building, he followed her instructions and the elevator dinged and then opened to a foyer of sorts, there standing in front of him, hands behind his back was the same guy from last night, but dressed slightly more casual, looking like he’d just gotten out of bed and thrown on some clothes, he was quite tall, almost the same height as Bellamy, had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was staring down Bellamy as he approached “uhhhh Clarke buzzed me up, said I could come check the house out” Aden took a second to size him up, before bringing his arms from behind him holding a small iPad, he went through a couple of details and typed a few things before turning around and walking to the number pad by the front entrance and entering numbers before Bellamy heard an unlock click to the house. Aden has opened the door and turned around to gesture in. Before Bellamy made it through the doorway Aden had held his arm up to pause him “I’m sure Clarke has already said thank you, but I just wanted to thank you once again, she gets into some sticky situations that one.” Then his composure stiffened a little “If I hear you talking like how I was told you were talking to her last night, watch it. And don’t mention her parents again, you got that?” Bellamy rolled his eyes “typical that she already told you about it, damsel in distress type” Aden had gripped Bellamy’s arm “continue assuming things about Clarke and I’ll throw you out right now, don’t talk like you know her” he sneered “and no it wasn’t her that told me, believe it or not, your sister warned me about last night, Clarke wouldn’t ever say something” before shoving him through the door and shutting it.

..............

I had just strolled into the front entrance when Bellamy had stumbled in and I caught a glimpse of Aden shutting the door “that looked intense” I remarked as I looked at him, he shrugged before taking a 360 of where he was standing, you couldn’t really see much when you first entered the apartment as it was a wide hallway but you could see straight ahead which then fanned our to the expanse of the apartment and the floor to ceiling windows that gave a great view over the city “don’t bother to come down and answer you own doors, princess?” He’d used that stupid nickname again, the tone implying anything but endearing and sounding rather distasteful. “It’s actually for safety reasons, I can’t just buzz up anyone to this floor and then blatantly answer the door when you might not be who you say you are, and you shoud be happy about that since O is staying here, we don’t just let anyone come in and risk her safety” i rumbled out. “yea cause a lot of crazy people would turn up here” I quieted down “you’d be surprised, that’s why security is in place, and why I don’t answer the door anymore, it’s just easier for everyone that way” the way I’d said it must have made him second guess himself, his expression softened for a second as if he felt bad for the verbal attach but then it hardened straight away. “So where is O?” I folded my arms “she’s asleep like a normal person at this hour, let her sleep for a little while longer, come on in, I’ll make everyone breakfast and then you can go wake her up” I motioned for him to follow me down the hallway, veering to the left and towards the kitchen he was walking slow and when I turned around he was taking the house in, “what is this place? It’s a frickin mansion on a sky rise, I mean come on pfft, this is how you live huh? All high and mighty up here, while the rest of us live in a shoebox” I rolled my eyes, agitated that he was in my house criticising, I mean that’s all he’s ever done since he met me “yes, I’m rich, I have a nice fancy biiiig penthouse, and security blah blah blah I get it, you hate it, get over yourself!” I turned and flicked on the coffee maker, I wasn’t prepared to deal with this so early in the morning without coffee “you like waffles?” Before starting to grab ingredients to get started “you know how to cook?” I scoffed and looked up at him “first of all; rude! Just because I’ve had a rich upbringing doesn’t me that I decided to be a rich spoiled “prrrincess” like you say and second of all; you don’t know a thing about me, so if you want to stay any longer in this house, you’ll shut your mouth and stop judging me!” I growled out before turning around and continued to make breakfast. Bellamy wisely had sat down at the breakfast bar and shut up.

Half an hour had passed, and I’d drunken a cup of coffee when I plated up waffles and fruit and slid over it over to him before presenting an option of coffee or juice, he picked juice and he mumbled a “thank you” before eating it, i plated up the rest of the houses breakfast before going to the whiteboard on the wall next to the kitchen to see everyone work schedule, Roan was starting at 10 and Raven wasn’t heading in til 11, I walked back into the kitchen rumaging around the pantry and fridge before bringing ingredients back to the counter and started chopping “what are you doing?” I continued on working “just making lunch for the house, everyone’s working today so i thought I’d make them it now, Roan will want something protein and carb loaded and I’ll just use stuff from that for Raven, and then all this gross healthy looking stuff and that huge container of powder over there? I’ll chuck that in for his protein shake, stuffs gross, but he’ll be up soon to work our then drink it” he nodded and continued to eat as I carried on. Protein shake blended and Bellamy had come up to wash his plate “here let me” I said as I reached for the place he held it away as he side stepped me “nope” he said emphasis on the P “you cooked, i can handle washing a few dishes. I nodded and watched him clean his plate and then dry it, I took it from him to put away, when I turned around he nodded to the food I’d made, “you not working today?” I shook my head “no I am, I’ll just eat at the hospital, he nodded “O mentioned that you were a doctor, Arkadia General?” I nodded “the one and only” 

I motioned to him to follow as we made our way out of the kitchen, and through the sitting area and headed towards the stairs, there was a hallway off of the main sitting area that I pointed down to, “main bathroom is the first door on the left, if you ever need to use it and ravens room is down that way” and then continued up as I heard him grunt in acknowledgment when we hit the second floor which expanded in front of me, a door straight ahead of us and two hallways broke off in two directions I pointed to the left, that’s Roans room I pointed to the his door, then pointed to the very end door that obviously led outside “outside, leads to the balcony, and the roof” then I pointed to the door in front of us “bathroom” I started walking to the right, and stopped outside of a door on my left, I quickly pointed to the furtherest door ahead, tucked into the corner “media/games room”. Then turned to the door that I was standing outside of “this is O’s room” he looked back down the hallway in the opposite direction. He took a moment thinking it through “wait, let me get this dynamic straight cause even though O has mentioned yous a few times, I never really paid attention cause she’d go on and on over the phone and I’d zone out, so you and Roan aren’t a couple? And neither are Roan and Raven?” I laughed “ew, me and Roan are cousins, and I met Raven when we were both 8, Roan was 12. And we’re like his little sisters so no him and Raven have never, and O is like a little sister to him to so don’t worry about them staying on the same floor, he’d never think about it” Bellamy nodded “okay got it” I turned and walked off and walked towards Roans room as I heard Bellamy knock and walk in. I knocked and snuck into Roans room.

I plonked myself on the side of Roans bed, jostling him awake and he quickly took in his surroundings before groaning “what the hell Clarke! What time is it? Why are you in here?” I rolled over face down “it’s a little after 7:30, Octavia’s brother came over to see her and woke me up” he lay back down wincing “so, why are cursing me by waking me up? Why did we go out drinking last night when I’ve gotta work today?” “Because I’m too exhausted to go back upstairs and I needed someone to be miserable with me, you my dear are it, but I did make you breakfast, lunch and your shake so I think I should be forgiven!” He grumbled our a slight laugh “yea, forgiven, I gotta get up and work out anyways, O’s brother still a dick?” I rolled into my side to look at him “pretty much, nothing I can’t handle though!” He patted me on the head “mmm can’t decide if I like him yet, was too much of a dick last night” then he got up and looked at me “you look like shit Clarke, when was the last time you had a proper sleep? Or eaten properly? Stay in here, get some sleep okay?” I got up too “I can’t, I’ve got a shift at 9:30 might as well get a start on the day. He frowned “take a break before you end up being the patient, not the doctor”. I waved him off as I left the room and headed upstairs.

40 minutes later and freshly showered and changed I was downstairs and headed towards the voices in the kitchen, Roan was standing in the kitchen shirtless, sweating and drinking his shake and Octavia and Bellamy we’re sitting at the breakfast bench Bellamy talking to Octavia as she ate “gross Roan, you could drink that outside whilst you sweaty and smelly ya know” he laughed and fake lunged at me “hug me cousin!” I glared at him “not funny, I just showered loser!” He laughed as I went to the fidge and poured myself a drink of juice “you not eating breakfast?” Roan was asking “I’m not hungry just yet, I’ll probably grab something at work. And before you say anything I’m grabbing lunch there too! He rolled his eyes “like I’d believe that, your over doing it, again!” His voice has raised “Roan” i sternley stared him down, “can we not do this here, we have guests...” as I turned to them, both had gone silent and we’re watching us. Before he could retaliate a sleepy “woah, what’s with the tension in here” broke the silence before we looked over and saw raven stumbling into the kitchen in a scandalous nightgown before pausing and spotting Bellamy “well if I’d known we were having people over this early I wouldn’t have walked out wearing this!” She laughed but continued and sat down at the bar before I handed her breakfast and coffee “thanks C, you didn’t have to ya know!” Bellamy piped up at this point “do yous all parade around here wearing next to nothing?” Roan laughed “it’s a nightmare with these two!” He said pointing to me and Raven “it’s gross, but quite common yes, however since you’ll most likely be present whilst this one is here, we will attempt to be presentable, most likely won’t happen though” we all chuckled at that.

Roan had left to go shower and get ready and I continued to talk to Raven about the day, Bellamy and Octavia we’re talking quietly amongst themselves when Aden walked into to see if I was ready to go “yep, Rae, packed you lunch in the fridge Kay? O, I’ll be back around 5ish/6ish, have any plans for dinner?” she shook her head but then piped up “wanna do a dinner with everyone? I can cook? And Bell, if he doesn’t have plans?” I looked at him before looking back at her, “sure if you want to, flick everyone a text, Roan will be home around 4ish and Rae will be back by 6 so anytime after that is cool” she broke out in a big smile “sounds perfect!” I turned and picked up my bag to leave when Raven spoke “hey, did you get lunch too? I didn’t see you eat breakfast?” I sighed “I’m eating at work, don’t start, Roans already had a go, I’m fine, I’ll be fine, I’ve got this” I smiled at Raven and waved goodbye before heading out with Aden. I took one look at him “don’t start” he shrugged “they’re worried, they can’t help it, we all worry you know” my shoulders dropped “I know, but I’m okay really, I’d know if I wasn’t coping, I mean I’m crazy busy and stressed but I’m handling it, I’ll take a break I promise, I have a couple of days off, after today, I’ll rest then” he nodded and carted me off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have Bellamy in the story, Im gonna add in bits that will be from his POV. I’m not going to make him be a dick for too much longer though!
> 
> Hope you like the update!
> 
> Indhi  
> Xx


	8. Dinner and Arguing

Clarke had just left the house yelling a goodbye to Roan as she went when Bellamy heard Raven sigh. Octavia had finished her breakfast and was at the sink washing up when he heard her whisper to Raven “she doing okay?” Raven pushed her breakfast around her plate before speaking up “she’s had a lot going on the past few weeks, with her mum and work and we’ll us too, we think she’s over doing it and after last night, I dunno? I think it’s bought some bad stuff up from that time. I just don’t want her to get as bad as she was you know?” Roan had walked back into the kitchen heading over to the fridge to grab his lunch before he heard a determined “she won’t Rae. It won’t be like last time. We’ve got her.” Raven was about to start talking more when he saw the subtle motion Roan was making towards Bellamy before Raven stopped and instead nodded. She got up and headed towards her room, Roan saluting as he left for work.

“So what was that all about?” Bellamy was looking at Octavia with a questioning glance. “It was nothing, just their business you know?” Bellamy rolled his eyes “you mean stuff that doesn’t concern me since I was a dick last night and don’t deserve to know?” “Yes! I can’t believe the way you spoke to Clarke! That was uncalled for and you know it!” He threw his hands up in defeat “I didn’t know that her dad had died otherwise I wouldn’t have said it like that and you know it O!”

She came back over to where he was sitting down “that’s besides the point, the whole night you were saying snarky comments about her, even after I told you about her dad being a sensitive subject when she went to the bar! Why’d you have to treat her like that? You were being nice to everyone else.” “She just oozes rich and entitlement, I mean look at where she lives, you can’t blame me for thinking how I do.” Octavia sat down in front of Bellamy “look, you don’t know her, or anything about her, you told me to never judge a book by its cover and your over here doing exactly that! You know me, I wouldn’t be such good friends with people who treated me like I was beneath them. I’m old enough to know who real friends are. And Clarke is one of them, money aside, she’s more like us than you think. So stop judging her, otherwise you can leave”. Bellamy looked down, in thought “that’s what she said this morning, that I don’t know her and to stop judging her. You’re both right, I don’t. I’m sorry, it’s just when has anyone rich ever done anything for us, or haven’t wanted something in return, she just fit the profile, pretty, long blonde hair, the eyes, the clothes, the bodyguard, I automatically didn't like her, I can’t help it” he shrugged. “You got into it again with her this morning? Bellamy! I swear, if your going to be a dick again tonight, I think you should just go now” Bellamy’s head shot up “no I’m not going, your only here for 2 weeks and I haven’t seen you for 2 years, I’ll try be nice! On my best behavior I promise!” Octavia sighed then smirked “also don’t think I didn’t notice that you said she was pretty, that’s what makes you hate her even more right? Cause your attracted to her and you hate that your attracted to some richie!” Octavia’s eyebrows wiggling at him before he gave her a playful shove “piss off O! I’m not! She’s just what you’d call your typical girl from this upper north side city” Octavia rolled her eyes “mhmmm whatever you say brother, you know she doesn't look like your typical girl. Just so you know and I get the point across for the millionth time, she’s not like them, far from it, and when you realize it, your gonna kick yourself for treating her the way you did!” 

............................................

The hospital had quietened down this afternoon, after a busy morning I was exhausted, and hungry, I pulled out a granola bar that I’d gotten from the cafeteria and ate as I took a break in one of the rooms. Roan had texted to see if I was doing okay and had eaten, I sent back a picture of me eating the granola bar then a thumbs up, he had replied with the eye roll emoji and said that isn’t food. I just told him I was saving room for dinner that night and that I was fine. I knew he was concerned, him and Raven, but this wasn’t going to be like last time, last night had me on edge about everything but I was going to be fine.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and I was so grateful to get out of there at 5:30. Aden picked me up and we both got home not long after. Aden left me in the foyer, waiting for me to head in when he headed back off. The house smelt amazing! I walked to the kitchen and Octavia and Bellamy we’re both in the kitchen cooking. “Smells yum guys! Do yous need any help with anything?” Octavia lit up and came bouncing over and pulled me into a tight hug “welcome home! No, no help needed, everyone will be over soon, go rest, I don’t want you to do anything! Your always doing stuff for us, for once, let us do something for you!” I scoffed “I don’t always do everything! I just like being helpful! Are you sure? Do you want me to set the table?” Roan walked around the corner holding cutlery “beat you to it Clarkie, do what O says. Go wind down, change out of your ridiculous fancy work clothes, dinner will be ready soon!” Octavia had her hands on my shoulders turning me around and lightly pushed me out of the kitchen “alright, alright, I’m going!”

I went upstairs, showering and changing into more comfortable clothes, oversized shirt and some shorts. I was sitting on the chaise in my wardrobe when a knock interrupted my chain of thoughts and I looked up to see Roan standing in the doorway "Hey" I said as he walked towards me giving me a kiss on the head as he sat down "hey yourself" he sat still for a moment, before I smiled "Roan, I'm okay, I swear it, you don't have to worry I won't be like last time" a sigh of relief came out of him "that's good, I'm happy your okay, I just get so worried. Last time, I wasn't around much, and after everything happened, it took a while for you to be okay, and last night when I came outside, you looked like you were about to have a panic attack and I freaked out and I want to make sure you're actually okay" I hugged into his side "I know, I freaked out last night, sometimes I still freak out, but last night was nothing like last year, and you know it. Was I scared at everyone grabbing me? Yes, I'm not afraid to admit that, but in no way did I feel unsafe, yous were all around. I need you to stop being overbearing, I have a couple of days off, so I'm taking a break. And tomorrow I'll come to the gym with you. I haven't been in a while" he gripped me tightly "I'm glad you're talking to me about this, I promise I'll stop being overbearing. And that's great, everyone in the gym haven't seen you in a while, Lincoln said you still have some training lessons" I huffed "that guy is gonna make me puke tomorrow I can feel it" he laughed and pulled me to my feet "ohh he definitely is, time for dinner deary!"

Everyone slowly trickled into the house one by one, Murphy was first to arrive, making himself right at home per usual, asking me if I had invited Emori, I told him I hadn't he shrugged "blondie... I know you want all of this" as he pointed up and down his body "to yourself, but sometimes you gotta share, let Muprhys love spread" I screwed up my face "gross, no one wants to let Murphys love spread thanks, I'll remember to invite her next time. Sorry". Harper and Monty arrived next saying their hellos before flittering off to talk to everyone. Jasper came through the door next, carrying a few unnamed bottles with him "please tell me that is what I think it is?" his huge grin appeared "wouldn't be dinner without mine and Montys Moonshine!" Bellamys voice piped in, "Jasper, you still make that stuff? It tastes like polish remover!" he laughed "It's alright, Monty has helped me perfect it, tastes slightly better than the remover" he hauled his stuff into the kitchen. Bellamy came over to the lounge where I was sitting "uhh hey Miller just arrived, is it ok if you could buzz him in, does your bodyguard need to come vet him or something?" I turned to him "sure" just as the phone rung, I picked it up, Miller on the other end before I gave him the instructions to come to the house before hanging up "Aden has the night off, so he won't be here when he gets up here, so it'll be fine, Aden can add him to the database another time" Bellamy looked confused before saying "right, the iPad G.I Joe had this morning, he was adding my details?" I nodded "yea he just adds peoples information in there, Octavia gave him all your information last night I think, he was just checking you face to the picture he had, making sure you were you." he frowned slightly "why the need for so much protection, princess should be safe all up in here in her tower" It wasn't said in too much of a condescending tone but it still hit a wound deep within me at his words "It's not always that simple" I breathed out. He had a questioning look on his face, curious as to what I meant but before he could say anything the doorbell went. I got up to head towards the door before Murphy came around the corner "Blondie, stay there I've got it before he quickened his steps towards the entrance. Bellamy and I strode towards the hallway that lead down to the entrance as the door was opened and Miller was standing on the other side. Him and Murphy greeted each other before they made there way towards us, Miller looking around as he walked "Thanks for inviting me into your home Clarke, it's beautiful" he handed me a bottle of wine "Thanks Miller, your welcome anytime" Bellamy piped in "hold on a second, I was thinking about this last night, if you are the same age as Octavia, your all underage to be drinking and in bars?" I looked up at him "yes, me, Raven and Monty are all 20, O, almost 20, so yes underage, but we tend to break the rules a little, if you didn't notice Jasper lugged in moonshine??" Miller laughed "man he still does that stuff!" I nodded before walking with them into the dinning room, everyone was sitting down around the table, one of which we only every use for occasions like this, food was spread nicely down the middle, Roan had done a great job of setting the table nicely. I sat down next to Roan who was at the head of the table, Raven to my left, followed by Jasper, then Miler, Murphy had slotted himself at the other end of the table, Monty to his left, Harper, Octavia then Bellamy. There was still room a the table for a couple more seats but they'd been removed before dinner started. Dinner was amazing, Octavia and Bellamy had made a lasagna and some pasta dishes and some nice salads to go along with it. Our conversations were flowing freely, I was talking with Octavia across the table about having some time off, Roan and Bellamy were quietly discussing something between themselves. "So I'm heading into the gym with Roan tomorrow, I know you've never been with us, but if you wanted to you could come?" Octavia was smiling "yea I'd love to! Instead of working out on the roof I'll come in with yous!" we all continued chatting with each other before Roan pipped up "High's and Lows!" Everyone smiled and were looking at Roan before Miller spoke "uhhh, what's that mean?" Roan nodded "whenever we get together for dinner here we all go through our day, pick something out that sucked, and then finish it off with something good that happened, I'll start, my low was having to fire someone today, I'll tell that story later. And my high was Clarke making my lunch today, it was so good." Raven nodded in agreement "Yes it totally was!" Bellamy went next "my low was having O boss me around the supermarket for an hour getting ingredients for tonight, but my high was getting to spend time with her since I haven't seen her in years" O ruffled her hands through his hair "you love it". Octavia pipped up "my low was definitely having Bell groaning whilst shopping and my high was finally seeing everyone together!" Everyone took their turns talking about their days, Murphys low was me not inviting Emori because I wanted him to myself, I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then it was my turn "Clarkie, finish it off good!" came Roans thundering voice beside me "Oooookay, let me think, my low was getting woken up at 6:30 this morning by someones overbearing brother" I said sarcastically whilst staring at Bellamy, everyone laughed except for him. "what! it's a perfectly reasonable hour!" I scoffed "It isn't, but we'll let that slide. And my high of the day, was this dinner, I'm glad that after having busy days, we can all still make the time to get together and have a meal at the end of our days. And it's fun to add new people to the mixture so Bellamy and Miller, welcome to the house, welcome to the crazy" we all smiled and then roan raised his glass. "When we finish going around the table we all raise our glasses with whatever drink you have and then we salute each other and drink. Most times we usually have a shot of some sort on the table, but tonight it seems we have Jaspers moonshine". everyone raised their glasses before Roan spoke up "to our dysfunctional, jigsaw pieces of a family" we all drank a good gulp of the moonshine, the taste burning my throat. "Urggghhhh, Jasper, you lied, that hasn't gotten any better since the last time I drunk this stuff" Bellamy yelled across the table, Jasper laughing "You'll get used to it again!"

Dinner had ended and I was cleaning up when Murphy came and took the dishes out of my hand, "I got this, go chill" I rolled my eyes "Murphy, it's my house, I can clean it if I want to" he hip bumped me out of the way as he was loading the dishwasher "I know, but I'm telling you, you don't have to, you look exhausted, just chill" I rolled my eyes "Not you too! I'm fine, seriously!" Bellamy had walked in with a few glasses, passing them to Murphy as he went "You're not fine. Bro, you cooked, I'll clean, will you please take her out of here!" he nodded towards me, Bellamy put the glasses on the counter top before taking a look at me then shrugging, walking towards and the passed me "come on princess, Murphys orders" I huffed as I poked my tongue out at Murphy before flipping him off and turning to follow Bellamy, he in turn had stopped to wait for me and saw me flip him off. "Classy" he remarked. I flipped him off too "yea, yea" before leading him to everyone hanging out in the lounge room. We all sat around on the couches, the floor talking, Murphy had strode in 10 minutes later and we all continued to talk" Everyone slowly started to make their way home, leaving just the house and Bellamy left. I could tell he was reluctant to leave Octavia "You know, if it will save you coming over here at the crack of dawn to make sure that we haven't slaughtered your sister over night, your more than welcome to stay here tonight" I said towards him. Octavia rolled her eyes and laughed "overbearing idiot. I'm fine here! This is why I wasn't going to stay at the apartment, you'd watch my every movement!" his eyes darted towards her "I haven't seen you in 2 years, you can't blame me if I want to be around you the moment I'm back and you suddenly have new friends, so yea I am overbearing, you're my sister" she was growing annoyed as they continued to bicker quietly among themselves. Rave, had wisely chosen to disappear, Roan had gotten a phone call and stalked off a few minutes earlier. As I got up to make myself scarce I heard, "I'm an adult Bell, I'm 20, I can choose my friends, I can look after myself, you don't have to shadow me everywhere, you were gone for 2 years Bell, I handled that fine enough, I got sick and didn't need you then, I'm sure I can handle myself quite fine!" he stood up abruptly from the couch "what do you mean you were sick!?" Octavia gasped, then realized she had blurted that out then was stuttering "uhh, yea, it doesn't matter, forget I said that" she had stood up too, then shook her head "look, I'm tired, I don't want to fight about this anymore, you said you were fine with this. Clarke?" I turned around to face them, Bellamy quietly asking O to tell him about her being sick "If you still don't care that he stays, that's cool, maybe take him to the library, show him your extensive collection of books about ancient cultures, that's up his alley, I need to shower, maybe tell him the story he wants to hear about, I want to go to sleep" She turned and gave her brother a kiss on his cheek and a quick hug. "I need to go shower, I'll talk to you later okay?" she took off before he could finishing saying "Octavia!" and reaching out to grab her, she was too quick. 

I was left facing him "his glower aimed at me "what was she talking about? Why was she sick, what happened? why didn't I know!" I held my hands up "woah, calm down... she uhhh, didn't want you to find out, freak out and then come home, I uhh helped her out, I can tell you the story...." he huffed and blew out an angered breath "so what? she got you to help her? Is that what this is? you saw her as a charity case, took her in, helped her and now what? Are you using her to make you feel better? some poor kid from the other side of town? Does it make you feel better waving your money around?" I butted in, anger having been built up, "oh my gosh, will you listen to yourself! No wonder she didn't want to tell you about it, or about me, cause you're like this! Some people are genuinely nice and not complete assholes you know that right? I'm beginning to think the reason she didn't tell you about me is not for your sake, but really for mine, all you've done since I've met you is be nice to everyone else but me, instead you've judged me, annoyed me, and downright insulted me! So no the offer doesn't stand anymore, you can get the hell out! Octavia will see you tomorrow, when she comes to you. Not the other way around, I don't want you in this house until you show me some damn respect, cause as far as I can see it, I've been nice and respectful to you, and I deserve the same respect back!" I yelled at him, Raven had come back down the hallway at that point after hearing me yell. Bellamys face fell, conflict strewn across it, he knew he'd hit a sore spot for me, he looked back up at me, shameful expression on his face he opened his mouth. "Is uhh everything okay out here? Clarke?" Raven had walked over to me "everythings fine Rave, just a disagreement that's all. I'm gonna head up, can you show Bellamy out please?" Raven nodded before I gave her a quick hug before turning to Bellamy "Thank you for cooking dinner, it was great, It was nice having you here, goodnight" I turned around and headed towards the stairs and could hear a soft "goodnight" behind me. 

........................................................

To say Bellamy was stunned was a first, he didn't mean to act like he did, he was really trying, but an anger hazy cloud had fogged his brain the moment Octavia had mentioned her being sick, he couldn't think of why he didn't know this, why she hadn't told him and he snapped, he really shouldn't have snapped that way at Clarke, from what he could see, Octavia was being serious when she said that Clarke wasn't like them all but what came out of his mouth, he should be ashamed of himself, he was more stunned that she bit back like she did, no ones ever talked back to him, put him back in his place other than O or Miller. Maybe occasionally Murphy, but he didn't really take Murphy seriously at all. And then after she kicked him out, she still was nice enough to thank him for dinner and say goodnight. He realized he was the asshole, and not her and her wealth. Raven held a questioning look in her eye, glancing at him as she led him towards the entrance. When she got to the door she stopped and looked at him "Look. I know you have a problem with Clarke, and her being rich, this house. Whatever it is, you need to get over it. You seemed to get along nicely with Monty, who also is rich by the way. Just separate her from her wealth. She really is a great person, one of the greatest people you'll probably ever meet, we don't deserve her sometimes. She always puts us above herself, we're always first. I never used to notice that about her personality, but she will move mountains for you, will drop everything if you ask her to. Octavia told me when I first met her that you's grew up in Atomsville, Me and Roan, we grew up two towns over in Eligius. Both shitty towns to grow up in. My parents? They were the worst, my dad left me when I was five, alone in the house, I was there by myself for the weekend because my mom had gone on a bender one weekend and didn't turn back up til late Sunday night, still high as a kite. It was like this for a few years, I had to learn how to take care of myself. Roan moved next door when I was 8, he was 12, I had somehow locked myself out of the house that day and was crying on my porch when he had come home from school and came over to see if I was okay. I asked him why he was helping me, his reply? My cousin Clarke is your age, he figured if she had seen me crying, her first instinct would to come and see if I was okay, to help me. Him and his mother took me in for the night, my mom turned back up the next day, didn't have anything to say about it. That weekend, she was off on another bender, I was at Roans and then Clarke and her dad showed up. She had the lightest blondest hair I'd ever seen, she was like an angel to me, she was just so different to the kids I'd hung out with, I knew she was rich, I mean Roan had a TV and said that they were his family, i'd see clips of them leaving places being hounded by cameras, I thought he was joking but there they were. Roan bought her over to meet me, she was all he'd talk about, he was so over protective of her that when I finally met her, I didn't think she was going to be so nice, and thought she was going to be one of those rich kids that were all snobby, but she wasn't, she was super nice, pulled out a bag of candy that she had and was sharing it with me, when Roan wanted to go down the street to the park, I was about to head inside when she told me to go with them, we played all day. When she had to leave, she hugged me and told me that she was glad that she had another friend, she'd come over all the time, she always made me feel included, her and her dad, Roan and his mum, and our other friend Wells, they became like my family. She's never treated me any differently than from the moment she met me when we were 8, yes, shes taken care of me, heck she lets me live in this house, but she's never held he money or status above me, ever. If you meet her mom you'll understand how crazy it seems that she was born into that with how she is today. So I hope you can get off your high horse, maybe try to get to know her before you go off again like that, it's uncalled for, and we won't let you treat her like that. Like it or not, but your friends that you grew up with love her, you can tell from tonight and if Octavia has friends like how I have friends......we don't let the good ones go" she gave Bellamy a pat on the shoulder then opened the door. "It was nice having you over, get home safely" Bellamy looked defeated "I know I was wrong, I knew the moment those words came out of my mouth. I'm sorry for disrespecting you, your family here and your house." Raven nodded "It's okay, but I'm also not the person you should be saying that to. Goodnight". He nodded and said goodnight before heading over to the elevator and making his way home, thinking of how he'd make it up to his sister and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8!! I'm starting to get into the storyline a little more now! I have my end plan but the middle is a little jumbled for me so bear with me as I make my way through! We'll have Bellamy apologizing next up! And we'll get into the story of when Octavia was sick!
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> xx  
> Indhi


	9. Apologies and Acceptance

I woke up, breathing heavily, throat scratchy and a thin layer of sweat coating my body, my door had flown open and Roan came rushing in, scanning every part of the room before his gaze landed on me, relief on his face, he made his way over to the bed and then climbed in next to me, hand reaching out to rub my back "you're okay, just a nightmare huh?" my shoulders slumped, nodding "sorry for waking you" his hand paused momentarily "you don't have to apologize, it's okay" A knock sounded on the door and I looked up to see Octavia in the doorway with a glass of water in her hands "thought you might need this, sounded intense" she strode over and handed me the glass, I mumbled a thanks before drinking the water, smoothing my raw throat. She climbed into bed on my vacant side "you okay?" she asked I nodded "just a nightmare, been a while since I've had one of them, I'm good though, sorry for waking you" she shook her head "it's okay, nothing to apologize for." "How loud was I?" Roan shrugged "doesn't matter" he pulled me back so I was lying back down "go back to sleep we got you" Octavia had snuggled into me and Roan had squished me in from the other side, we lay for a few minutes whist Roan was humming some tune, slowly letting sleep pull me under again.

I woke up, Octavia still soundlessly sleeping next to me, Roan no longer in the bed. I rolled out, making my way to the bathroom then down the stairs into the kitchen where Raven was drinking coffee and Roan, his work out shake "would it kill you to put some decent clothes on before walking into the kitchen? It's not nice for me to have to see the two of you all the time wearing next to nothing, it's gross!" I looked down I was wearing a crop top and short sleep shorts, Raven in her short night slip. "Sorry" I shrugged as I poured myself a cup of coffee "you guys want some breakfast?" Raven nodded "pleassssse" I smiled before grabbing some eggs and then some bacon, making everyone a plate. "Rave, want anything particular for lunch?" she shook her head "No need for you to make me lunch, take it easy, it's your day off, I've got a lunch meeting today at work" I smiled before sitting down to eat breakfast. Octavia made her way down not long after. Roan had gone off to shower and so had Raven. "Did Bell end up staying last night? I didn't check any of the rooms on the way down" I picked up my plate and walked to the sink "uhh yea about that.....I uhhh kind of kicked him out last night" Octavia choked a little on the coffee she was drinking before looking up at me and laughed "did you?! Shit! What did he say? Was he a dick! I'm so sorry Clarke, I told him to ring it in!" I just shook my head "it's okay O, he's just so urggghhh frustrating! No ones gotten on my nerves the way he does about money! It really gets under my skin and I snapped and kicked him out. Sorry I know he's your brother but I couldn't take it" she nodded "don't apologize for that asshole, he deserved it I'm sure. Look, he's an amazing big brother, I love him to bits, he's fiercely loyal and protective but he's obviously in over his head here. I'm sorry for dragging you into all that is Bellamy and his crazy ways. I'll talk to him" "It's okay O, he's your brother, and from what you've told me about him, he's great! I'm sure it'll blow over. Roan said we have to be ready by 10am so we better get a move on.

We walked into Roans gym, it being in full swing by the time we had arrived, everyone said hi to him as we came in, a few hi's came my way from his workers that recognized me. We walked with him into his office as he settled in "Linc will be here soon Clarke, Octavia, you sweet to find everything?" She nodded "Don't worry I'm good" before she flitted out of the room. A few moments later Lincoln appeared in the door way before he came over and gave me a hung "Clarke! It's so good to see you, been a couple of months, how are you?" I gave him a squeeze back "I'm great! Regretting being here, I'm 100% going to vomit today" he took note of me from head to toe, a frown appearing "you've lost a lot of weight this month, Roan what's this kid been eating?" Roan looked up from his desk "exactly what it looks like. Nothing." he tsked before pinching my shoulder "Clarke, not good enough, your withering away" before picking up my arm "skinny noodle arms are not what we want, we want defined muscle, good eating plan and working back out with me will build this strength up, healthy, strong not drained and weak" I nodded and rolled my eyes "I've been busy" he nodded "that's evident, well that's over, make more time for yourself, eat good, come here, I can work around a hectic schedule, I'm at your use, I'm your trainer after all" I nodded before he led me out into the gym "let's stretch, warm up and then we'll slowly ease our way back into a work out and try not to get you to vomit huh?"

An hour later, sweat dripping down my body and Lincoln went through a cool down with me, Octavia had come over and was warming down with us. "So who do we have here?" as she continued to stretch next to me "I'm Lincoln, Clarkes trainer. And you are?" she sat up and reached her hand out towards him "Octavia, Clarkes friend. She didn't mention having a trainer that looks like you do" flirty tone in her voice. I looked over to her in a smirk "I, Clarke Griffin, have a personal trainer that's hot, happy?" she nodded before facing him again "happy, are you single?" Lincoln laughed "jeez, cut to the chase don't you? Yes, I'm single, are you?" Octavia pulled out one of her most dazzling smiles, fluttered her eyelashes at him "why yes, yes I am. We should hang out sometime, work out or something" he smiled "women" and rolled his eyes "sure, I'd like that". We wrapped up and left Roan and Lincoln at the gym, Aden picking us up as we made our way outside "Clarke! How hot is Lincoln! I didn't know you had a hot trainer!" "Mhmmm he's very good looking, he's actually so nice too O! I think yous would get a long really well, and he'd for sure be able to handle the crazy ball of energy that you are!" She jumped up and down a little "You think? Man I just took one look at him and I don't know but I just feel this pull towards him, I can see it now, he's it C! Now lets head to lunch whilst you tell me all about Lincoln". We did in fact eat lunch in where I told her all about Lincoln Woods, 25, personal trainer for the past 4 years, been my trainer for the past 6 months, perfect gentleman, also does some metal sculpting in his spare time. "so that's where you bonded right, over his artsy side?" I nodded "yea he showed me some cool stuff once, he appealed to my artistic soul!" Lunch went by quickly before me and Octavia, Aden close by us, were strolling around the city catching up. She was texting for a while as we walked around, some cameras were out and taking the odd picture, but at this point, it wasn't a bother that much, my friends had gotten used to it like me. She stopped walking, O, you okay?" she looked up at me "yea I'm good, we just need to head back to yours. Is that okay?" I looked to where Aden was waking getting his attention that we were going to head back to the car "Sure".

We parked in the underground parking garage and got into the elevator pushing the top floor button, Octavia pressed the ground floor button "You okay O?" She nodded " yea I'm good, just gotta sort some stuff out". The doors opened and standing in the lobby of the building was Bellamy, holding two bouquets of flowers in his hands. Aden was holding the doors opened as Octavia got out of the elevator glaring at her brother, I stood in the elevator looking the doors, Aden was bringing his arm back into the elevator, the doors beginning to close "wait" Bellamys voice spoke up. Adens arm extended out, stopping the doors from closing. My eyes latched onto his big brown ones. He started to walk closer Octavia following behind him. "I came by to apologize and hoped that we could all talk?" I looked over to Octavia, who had a small smile on her face, she gave a little nod, one to hear him out. I looked at Aden, he was looking at Bellamy, annoyed expression on his face before he could feel me looking at him, "It's up to you" I nodded at him then looked at Bellamy "sure, come on up" he filed into the elevator, Octavia behind him. It was silent as we reached the top floor. Aden walked over the input the code into the door, before quickly doing something on his iPad, then walking back over to me "do I need to stay?" he said to me but glaring at Bellamy "no, Ade, we got this" he nodded and then as he walked back over the elevator and got back in "call me if you need me and you" as he pointed to Bellamy "behave". Bellamy nodded as the doors closed. "Alright, come on in". He followed us into the house. We walked towards the living room. When we reached the living room Octavia and I turned to face him. "these are for you, he passed a bouquet of pink roses to Octavia, they were her favorite before he passed me a bouquet of sunflowers "I'm sorry, I don't know what your favorite flower is, but they seem like the flower best suited to you." I smiled and took them off him, "thank you, they're actually my favorite so good pick" his face lit up and he grinned at me. I really took him in then, standing there staring and smiling at me. He and Octavia didn't look like siblings on first glance, but on some similarities you could see it, strong jaw, same nose. Their eyes different color but both holding the same gleam when they genuinely smiled. His face however, held a splattering of freckles that did something to me, suddenly made me want to draw him, or a starry night sky. I was caught of guard by this feeling that I Immediately took a step back, caught up in whatever I was feeling. Then I looked at the ground, anywhere but him, I couldn't place why freckles on his face suddenly drew me towards the room down the hallway, closed off, untouched for over a year."Clarke, if it's okay with you, could I speak with my sister alone for a while. I want to apologize to you both separately." I looked back up him, his face still holding his questioning gaze at me before I stammered out "sure, I'll take these and put them in water" as i reached for the flowers O was holding out to me before walking towards the kitchen whilst I shut out that little nagging feeling inside of me concerning the room down the hallway.

I had made my way out onto the balcony and was sitting at the table outside when I heard footsteps come outside. I looked up to see Bellamy coming towards me, pointing at the chair in question to sit, I nodded. He pulled out the seat and sat down before looking at me, catching my eye. That feeling creeping back up at me, tugging me to the studio, I shoved it away again as I focused on the chocolate brown of his eyes which were still holding mine. "Thank you for letting me come up here and for the hospitality that you've been so generous to share with me, even when I haven't been anywhere near deserving. I want to tell you that I'm so sorry for judging you so harshly, the way I've spoken to you has been unacceptable, I would never want anyone to speak like that to Octavia or any other woman and there I was being the disrespecting asshole doing just that. When we were younger, we used to run into what we call "richies" a lot and the way they treated us and bullied me and O was where this resentment started. It's just stuck with us ever since, and I never let that go, whenever we'd run into someone with money it was never a great experience, for either party and I've just held it. When I first heard about you, you immediately went into that category, I judged so quickly that when I actually met you I didn't think you'd be any different to them and I couldn't leash my immediate warnings. I know that it doesn't immediately let me off, the moment I was talking to you last night, the stuff I said was definitely uncalled for, I shouldn't have said those hurtful words, or disrespect you, your family or your house. You've been nothing but kind to me, apart from the occasional disagreement that we have on menial things and from what I've heard you're nothing like how I described or pictured. So I hope that you'll forgive me for being the self centered, jackass that I've been the past two days, and that we can start with a clean slate?" he spoke so animatedly it was hard to know where to look but his gaze had me entranced I couldn't place my finger on what the heck was happening but I tried to focus on his words, his apology as he wrapped it up. I stuck my hand out "sure, clean slate" he hesitantly put out his hand to shake mine "I'm forgiven? that quick?" I then smiled at him, a genuine smile, his face faltered a little bit, realization striking him, I wasn't sure what that facial held but he quickly covered up "do you not want to be forgiven? Cause I can always take it back?" as I went to pull my had away, he quickly grabbed onto it "no, no I'll take this clean slate, I just expected you to still kick me out" I squeezed his hand " I'm still mad at you, but I accept the apology, I understand you are just looking out for your sister. We'll be fine". I pulled my hand away and he then stood up "that's great! Octavia went to have a shower, but she did mention to ask you about a library and some first editions of great books that you have holed up there?" I got up to before leading him inside "yes, O did tell me you have a thing for books of ancient times and the good classics" he nodded as I led him up the stairs to the third floor. The double doors at the top of the stairs I pointed to as we passed "didn't take you this far on the trip yesterday but that ones my room" and continued to walk down the hallway til we reached another door and I opened it. 

It wasn't the biggest space in the house, but it was definitely the coziest. The smell of pages in the books was evident in here, there were floor to ceiling bookcases that lined 3 walls of the room, a ladder to reach the very top shelf was attached to the case. The other empty wall was the windows, it looked out over the city, reading nook right in front of them. The middle of the room also held a splattering of chairs, beanbags and a couch for whatever mood you were feeling in, it was one of my favorite rooms in the house. "wow" was all that came out of Bellamys mouth before he looked at me "this is amazing" before he went over to a shelf and inspected what I had. "I'm going to shower, but have a look around, read something" I headed for the door before I heard him say thanks and continued looking through the shelves.

As I was changing after a shower Octavia came bounding into the room and grabbed me "Clarke! You won't believe it, but guess who just asked me out to get coffee?!" I shrugged her off and I pulled on a big sweater that fell to my knees. "Lincoln?" she jumped as she squealed "yes! He got my number off of Roan, he just called and I'm so excited! But one problem..... Bellamy" I nodded "Okay, what's the problem?" "I can't tell him C, he'll go all big brother on me and he'll want to come, interrogate, then he won't let me go, I really want to go, please cover for me?" I shook my head "no way O! I can tell you right now that keeping secrets like this, always and I mean always blow up in your face! We'll both go tell him, come on" Octavias face dropped "why do you have to be the voice of reason?" we both headed towards the library, opening the doors to find Bellamy in an arm chair flipping through a book about ancient Rome. He hadn't even heard us walk in he was to engrossed in the book "ummm Bell?" he face quickly shot up to Octavia, then looked at me, then back to Octavia "you have that look on your face, the one when you'd ask me to go somewhere when you were younger, what is it?" O quickly stammered off her story of how she met Lincoln that day, of what Roan and I had told her about him and led up to them going to meet up and have coffee and that she wanted to ditch him for the afternoon. "what? No way O! He's older than me, that's way to old for you!" Octavia shook her head "It's 5 years Bell, we talked about this, I'm an adult, and I want to go, I'm not asking you if I can go, I'm telling you. And I'm only telling you as a courtesy cause this one over here wouldn't cover for me and said I had to tell you" she pointed to me, I just shrugged "clean slate, thought we better not start it off with me trying to occupy you whilst O was out" he shook his head, running his hand through his curls before looking back up at Octavia "you're only here for 2 weeks, and your always going to be here, I just want to see you without you taking off all the time" she walked over to him "I know, I'm sorry for bailing, I promise I'll make time for you. Just stay here, I'll be back soon, and then we can hang out together, maybe go get dinner? Is it cool if he hangs out for a while Clarke?" I nodded "sure, you can continue with your book, I don't mind" he sighed "alright, alright, go" he shoved her towards the door, she gave me a hug as she flew past. "be back soon, love yous!" "Love you too, O" came our responses. Bellamy looked up at me "I uhh, don't have to stay you know, I can get out of your way" he picked up the book "no, stay as long as you'd like. I honestly don't mind, it's good to have someone else I the house, I'm not the biggest fan of being here alone." he nodded "so princess, what's your favorite book in here?"

We spent the next half hour whilst I picked books from the shelves for him to look at, some of them old and worn, and that had been red a thousand times over and over again, he showed me some of his favorites sitting there, then marveled at some of the first edition copies that I held. "money" was all I could nail that down to. He shrugged the comment off as he showed me through a few more. At some point he had picked up a book and I had my own and we sat down on chairs across from each other, sitting in comfortable silence as we red. A few minutes passed when I heard his book abruptly shut I looked up at him, he was staring at me "so, princess" I rolled my eyes "horrible nickname for me" he smirked "seems like a good fit to me" then he became serious "can you tell me about when Octavia got sick now?"


	10. Sickness and getting caught

I shut my book before curling my legs under myself getting comfortable. Bellamy noticing me getting comfortable so he in turn started to do the same. I racked my brain to bring up the memory. "Alright, I'm gonna tell the story the best way I can remember, no interruptions during it, I'll answer the thousands of questions I'm sure you'll have at the end okay?" he rolled his eyes but smiled "deal" I settled in "So I met Octavia before we both turned 18, we were rooming together at Mount Weather, that's how we met, she was doing her physiotherapy and I was on my first year in an art degree I was more or less on the run from my mother and finishing school and my dad had hid me here, well I wasn't really hidden but I decided to attend school there, that's how we became such good friends.

A few months in, well nearly the end of the semester O caught a cold, she shrugged it off and said it was just the weather, I mean it was winter, so it played it's part. A week had passed and I had been in and out with classes and studying trying to finish essays and art assignments so I hadn't seen O that much, when I came in that day, she was still super sick, I took one look at her, and knew something was wrong, she had a high fever, and was so out of it and kept telling me that she couldn't breathe properly and that her chest was sore, I immediately took her to the hospital and she got checked out and confirmed my suspicions, she'd gotten pneumonia"

Bellamy's breath caught as he went to say something, I gave him a look, raised one eyebrow before he kept his question to himself "She was admitted and the doctors sorted it all out. I was given her forms to fill out, but we hadn't really talked about anything that related to health care, she knew who I was, about my med school life, she'd met my dad but I didn't know anything. So I waited til she woke up and then asked her about it. She freaked out that we had ended up in hospital, and more so when I mentioned health insurance, she said yous didn't have any and when I mentioned giving you a call, you were listed as her emergency contact, she downright refused, she didn't want you to have to come home, we fought about it for a while, but in the end she obviously won out. She had to stay in hospital for 5 days that's how sick she was. When the bill came, it was massive and she took one look at me and told me not to think about paying it. I tried to get her to change her mind but she wouldn't allow it. I had freaked out when we first took her to the hospital and called my dad, he was with us and tried to convince her to let us help her. We both told her that we feel like she's family and we help family but she didn't want to become a "charity case" like you'd think she would. I didn't want her to have to worry about paying her hospital bill, and then her school tuition and we were right in the middle of finals. So I promised her that I wouldn't pay for her hospital bill and let her pay for it. 

But the hospital we were at, my mother was on their board of directors, she owned part of the hospital, heck she pretty much has her fingers in every hospital around this country, so I pulled the Abby Griffin card and we managed to sort out her bill so that it ended up being $100. She was mad for a few moments but after I told her that I did as she asked, I kept my promise by not paying for it, but I didn't keep any promises about not altering it. I told her that family was family and we stick together, we help each other, it's not a charity case giving, I wasn't looking to gain anything out of it, she wasn't about to become my personal slave, it was family helping family, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And that's the story, she got better, got released, we both worked at this little cafe on campus so with her pay check, it took a couple weeks but she paid the $100 and cleared the bill. We moved on, she took better care of herself and her health and she's been fine ever since. That's it."

He was silent for a little bit, looking at his hands that were clasped together, fingers fidgeting, he looked up at me, silver lining his eyes before he looked back down again, the silence stretching out longer, he sniffled a little bit and then shook his head pulling himself together before looking up at me again. "Thank you, for what you did for her, for us. I'm sorry I wasn't there when she was going through this. But you, you were her family, I'm glad she had someone there watching over her. You don't know how much that means to us, thank you" I nodded, understanding "I'm really glad that I met her, she's become one of my best friends, the amazing adult that she's become, that's all you, she told me so. He shook his head “she’s always been great, I’ve just helped guide her that’s all”.

He then scrubbed at his face “I can’t believe she got that sick and I wasn’t here, I left her and she was sick!” I sat up straighter “hey, don’t do that to yourself, it was a couple of years ago, she didn’t want you to know, but she’s fine now, in fact I don’t think I’ve seen her sick at all after that, except maybe for a killer hangover..” his head snapped up again “please, I don’t need any details of young underage girls getting plastered at some college parties” I rolled my eyes “we didn’t really go to many college parties together, I wasn’t there long enough to really get into the swing of it, we just kind of kept to ourselves, just hung out with each other, and occasionally Murphy” I shrugged. He chuckled a bit “tell me again how the heck you seem to have met Murphy and hit it off with him straight away? The guys an ass”.

After I explained to him the story of Murphy and how we became close my phone went off looking down it was a text from Raven: working late on something sick! Won’t be home for dinner! I texted her back to tell her I’d gotten the message and then to she safe. Roan had also chosen that time to send me a message to “finally have a hot date tonight. Tammy who? Octavia with you at home tonight?” I sent him a laughing emoji back and to have fun, telling him I’d be with Octavia that night. I looked up to find Bellamy staring at me, questioning glance on his face. “What?” He thought for a second “you only knew O for a semester right? You had arrived and were studying an art degree, you said you were on the run from your mom? I’m just really confused on why you’re now a doctor? What happened to your art degree?”.

“Riiiight” i’d breathed out “don’t miss much do you?” He shook his head “I was processing it all, took me a while but I did pick up on those little things” I stood up “I’m hungy, I’ll tell you the story as I make something to eat, come on” he placed the book he was reading, something about Ancient Rome and followed me out of the library, closing the doors after he came out and followed me down to the kitchen “want anything” I asked him, he shook his head “nah I’m good” I shrugged indifferent as I went into the pantry and gathered items for a sandwich and started to make it.

“So my mom, Abby she uhhh, well, what she says goes, has always been that way, will most likely continue that way, she pushed me into medical school much to my dismay, anyway to keep the story short, she had some work out of the country that she was going to be doing that would take a long time, in that time I came to Mt Weather, it was the first time I’d gone against my mother, it was crazy but I felt, free. normal like just some normal kid who went to college after high school. When uhh Octavia got sick... I pulled strings but to do so, my uhh mom found out, made her way back and hauled me home and that’s it” I had finished my story, and making the sandwich, I pushed the spare one I had over to him, he looked up at me “I said I didn’t want one?” I just shrugged “seemed odd to only make myself one”. He said thanks as he picked it up then took a bite, I walked over to sit next to him at the bar and started eating mine.

“Did you uhh know that you’d get caught when you did it?” I paused briefly before taking another bite, swallowing, then nodded “I knew. You can’t really pull those kinds of strings without knowing, but I’d do it all over again if I had to. It took O a while to stop feeling guilty for alerting my mom to what I was up to, but I mean, I was going to get caught no matter what, she was eventually going to come home”. I felt a hand grip my shoulder before looking over to see Bellamy looking at me “O wasn’t lying when she said you were an amazing friend, I know I already said it but thank you, for all of this, putting it all on the line for her, she’s really lucky to have a friend like you” I smiled up at him “I’m lucky to have met her too, she’s become one of the closest people to me, brings out my actual age if anything, I forget that I’m 20, with my life I’m pretty sure I skipped teen and party years and went straight to 40” we both laughed, “well, if my ears and eyes don’t deceive me I’d say you both were getting along!”

We both swiveled around to face a grinning Octavia staring at us before she skipped over in between us pulling us in by each arm into a hug “I’m glad we’re getting along guys!” Then she let us go I gave her a look, to ask how it went, her grin widened before she gave me a look of ‘I’ll tell you later’ to which I nodded. “Alright, Bell I’m all yours this evening! Shall we head out? I was thinking we’ll go back to yours, chill for a while, get dinner?” She turned back to me “everyone not home yet? It’s 6?” I shook my head “nope not yet, Rave is working late and Roan got himself a hot date, he’ll be back later, or tomorrow depending on his date” I smirked “ohh do you want us to stay? Or do you want to come with?” I quickly shook my head “no, no it’s fine, yous go have some quality brother sister time, I’m fine!” Octavia screwed up her face a bit and went to stay something “come on princess, we don’t mind you tagging along” Bellamy’s voice cut in, I looked over Octavia’s shoulder to see him staring at me willing me to come, he’d remembered me saying I didn’t like to be alone.

“First off, stop it with the nickname. And second, guys I’m actually fine though, I’m a big kid I can handle myself, yous need some time together, O, I told him when you were sick so I’m sure you’ll have a lot to discuss” she stiffened “yes, we do have a lot to discuss O” came Bellamy’s deep voice. My phone dinged I looked down to see a message from Aden: I’m coming in. A minted later he strolled into the kitchen giving everyone a quick hi. “Look, someone for me to hang out with, see I’m good, yous go!” Octavia and Bellamy had gotten up and we’re heading out, “call me if you need me okay?” I nodded “have fun!” I said back “bye.....princess” i scoffed “bye Bellamy”.

After they’d left Aden was standing, arms crossed behind the bench “what’s with the face?” I asked him, he dropped his arms “Glass sent through a request from your mother” I frowned, Glass, my moms assistant, it never was fun getting contacted by her, she pretty much ran my moms day to day life, which in turn had her running my day to day life as well, any planned events, any shows, any place I was requested she’d contact us and it was never fun news “she said that there was a photoshoot for the the children of those who shaped this country, or some shit like that, for the children of the wealthy who were making big bucks these days, you fall into that category, we’ve got to fly you over to Polis on Thursday, we’ll be back Friday night” “fanbloodytastic” I sarcastically rolled out. “Just my luck huh?” He just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love seeing a nicer side to Bellamy! Can’t wait for them to get closer!!
> 
> Love seeing any kudos or comments you might have on the story! Send them my way!
> 
> Xx Indhi


	11. Photoshoots and competitions

Bellamy had an in depth discussion with Octavia over the next hour about her being sick and not letting him know, before he breathed out and let it go, then he spent the remainder of their time together seeing how his younger sister had been doing these past years. "I can't believe I'm almost finished with school! I've only got til the end of October, that's 2 months away! Then I'll move back and hopefully get a job, then we'll all be back together, it's lonely being the only one out there" he smiled at her, proud of all that she'd achieved whilst he was away. "I'm so proud of you O, incredibly proud, for sticking to this, for being able to handle this whilst I was away, I know you were fine with it, but I still held this guilty feeling like I had abandoned you, especially when I came home and then left straight away to travel around, but the woman that you've become, I'm amazed and so proud, mom would be so proud to". Octavia rolled her eyes but jumped on her brother squeezing him tight "Bell, you pretty much raised me, the way I am today, you shaped me to be that person, I never did say thank you for always being there, for raising me, and helping pay for my tuition, I know it was so much to take on for a guy who just turned 18" he squeezed her tighter, "you're my sister, my responsibility, and I'll always be here for you no matter what". They had gone out to dinner when Bellamy subtlety mentioned Lincoln. "So, how was your date?" Octavia beamed "Bell, he's actually the nicest guy, he was the perfect gentleman, asked lots of questions and genuinely seemed interested and was listening to what I had to say, even when I went off on crazy tangents. He's been a personal trainer for a few years now, he met Roan 2 years ago when Roan opened the gym and has worked there ever since. I think you'd like him Bell, I'm going to see him again on Friday night for dinner!" Bellamy nodded "Ok, just you know, don't rush into anything yea? Your still so young, just take it easy" Octavia nodded "don't worry Bell, I've got this, this isn't like high school and Chad" Bellamy did a major eye roll "let's not talk about that asshole, we're having a nice night". Chad, Octavia's boyfriend during high school and a complete douche. Bellamy hated him the moment he met him and refused to let Octavia see him, that only pushed her into sneaking out to see him and many rows that followed between them both. In the end, Octavia realized he was in fact a douche and never treated her like a girlfriend and dumped him.

"So you'll be back home in time for your birthday I'm assuming, the big 2-0, finally joining the 20's club huh?" Octavia lit up "Yes, I'm so excited! The last of everyone turning 20, finally, not like it really means anything in particular, apart from no longer being a teen. Monty is throwing a big Halloween party at his parents house since they'll be away so we'll be celebrating my birthday at that party, huge Halloween dress up party, right down your alley" she smirked, Bellamy groaned "I hate dressing up!" Octavia shrugged "Isn't it so amazing that I was born on Halloween? So much fun! I haven't figured out what I'm going to dress up as yet, probably go out with the girls and pick something when I come back" he nodded "okay, and when you come back, are you uhhh moving back in with me?" Octavia's eyebrows furrowed a little "oh yea, about that, Bell, you moved into a one bedroom apartment when you knew I was going away to college, and I know it was cheaper that way, that's great, especially since you were away, but I can't exactly stay on your couch..." "you'd have the room O, I can kick it on the couch it's fine" Octavia shook her head "No, it's okay, you shouldn't have to move out of your room to accommodate your kid sister, I was actually going to ask Clarke if I could live with them until I get settled, find a job, find my own apartment" he nodded his head "oh right, uhhh yea, that's a nice plan" she gasped "what? no snarky comments on asking to stay with the princess in her penthouse tower?" he laughed "no O, no comments, she uhhh, she's nice and has been a good friend to you, I see that now" Octavia nodded "I'm glad you see it and can finally stop being a dick" he rolled his eyes "yes, I'll stop being a dick. Just, do you think she's okay with having you? seems like she has a crazy life, with everything going on, there's a lot of them at the house?" she nodded "yea, I did think that, but Clarke, she likes being surrounded by everyone, likes having all the craziness, less time to sit and wallow and think on your own, and when we're all around, she doesn't feel down, it's hard to explain but we kind of ground her I think after all that's happened last year, I think she just wants to feel like a 20 year old you know? We bring the fun!" he pondered her thoughts for a bit "what do you mean after all that's happened last year?" Octavia went quiet "It's not really my place to tell you Bell, that's her story, but she's been through a lot" he nodded before dropping the conversation and continued to catch up with his little sister.

.....................................................

A few hours later a knock sounded on my bedroom door "come in" the doors opened and Octavia walked in "hey just wanted to say I was back!" I grinned "awesome! how was dinner?" Octavia sat on the end of the bed as I walked into the closet "it was great! so crazy how much stuff happens in 2 years! I mean me and Bell, we talked whilst he was travelling, but it was just quick catch ups here and there so it was good to actually sit down and talk with him in person, we've both grown up so much" she heard Octavia yell. "That's great O! I'm glad yous were able to catch up, don't hesitate to invite him over, you can whenever you want" she heard a shuffle before she appeared in the closet doorway "thanks..... what are you doing?" my suitcase was opened on the island in the middle of the closet "I have a photoshoot that my mom set up, I've gotta fly to Polis tomorrow but I'll be back on Friday night sometime. You can come if you want?" Octavia walked and then sat down on the chaise "I would but I already told Bellamy that'd I'd hang out with him tomorrow and Friday night, I have a dinner date with Lincoln...." My head whipped up "OMG, tell me everything, O! He's so cool right?" Octavia then spent the next half hour going into detail about her coffee date with Lincoln. I had finished packing before going over to sit next to her, taking in every word "Omg. you need to get on that, I need to live through someones love life, and Roans one does not count, he goes through woman like he changes his underwear and me and Raven are seriously lacking" Octavia laughed before shoving me but then winking at me "I'll try". We had walked back into the bedroom, telling her about the photoshoot "sounds boring" came her reply I just agreed with her.

"Hey, so I have a question" I looked at her "okaaaay, shoot" Octavia sat down "so you know that I finish school in 2 months?" I nodded before saying "yea, you want to move back here and move in with us?" Octavia's eyes widened "what! How did you guess that?" before she stammered "and uhhh, uh, yea, I mean, if that's okay with you? Just til I get my own apartment sorted and everything!" I put my hands up "woah, slow down speedy gonzales, it's fine, we'd love to have you, you're welcome here anytime and for however long you need it, you know that" she nodded "I know, it's just I'm always asking for things, I just don't want to seem like I'm using you" I sat down next to her "How many times do we need to go over this" I playfully bumped her shoulder "we're friends, heck we're family, nothing is out of bounds for us okay? You, Octavia Blake, are not a charity case and I am not some rich entitled brat looking for somebody to boost their ego. Got it?" she laughed "alright, alright" she then gave me a hug "Love you Clarkie" "Love you too!"

The next morning I walked down to Raven's bedroom, knocking on her door before she opened it "Hey" she said before turning around and walking back into her bedroom "hey, so I saw that you don't have work for the remainder of the weekend and wanted to know if you'd want to come with me to Polis for this photoshoot that I've got to do?" she nodded "sure, when are we leaving?" "tonight. Photoshoot is in the morning, we'll be back here around 8ish?" she continued into her wardrobe "Sure, sounds like fun!" "Thanks Rave! I'll add your details to the flight plans, I've gotta go to the gym with Roan but I'll be back a little later". I heard her yell okay as I left the room, then I headed off to the gym with Roan......Octavia enthusiastically joining us.

We landed in Polis as it was hitting 5pm, they were 4 hours behind us. Getting through the airport was always crazier in Polis, Arkadia may be the capital but Polis was by far the most populated and had way more foot traffic, way more cameras flashing, it was a nightmare. Because I was travelling to Polis, my mom always insists more than just Aden travelling with me for security. It is sometimes quite handy having more people, and with Raven here, it's safety for her too. Aden was accompanied by Nick, Diego and Sloan. Nick had gone ahead to pick up the car whilst Aden and Diego were making a clear path for me and Raven, Sloan was keeping watch from behind us. He also had Glass with him, she needed to come, make sure everything ran smoothly. I had refused a personal assistant, only on the grounds of me not actually having too much going on, it was only when my mom meddled and scheduled things was when it got intense and her help was needed.

We finally settled into the apartment. Both bunking in the same room. We owned a place in Polis that we stayed in when we needed to, which had enough rooms for Raven to have her own, but whenever we came on these short trips, we'd usually stay in the same one. We had ordered food before we'd arrived and were settling into eat when Glass knocked on the door. "sorry to bother you, just want to give you a run down on tomorrow. Photoshoot stars at 9am, you've got to be there a 5am for hair and make up, so get a good nights rest okay?" I nodded "Sounds good, thanks" "no worries, we will leave at 4:45am, did you need me to wake yous?" I shook my head "no thanks, well unless we aren't out of the room by 4:45, then maybe" she smiled, nodded then left the room. "how longs this photoshoot going to take?" I shrugged "I dunno Rave, hopefully not too long, our flight is scheduled for 2pm so I'm assuming before that? Did you want to come with tomorrow morning?" she nodded "uhhh, may as well, I've got nothing to do around here anyways" I lay back, "I should probably warn you, Finn will most likely be there, he fits the criteria too you know" she lay back too "Yea i kinda guessed that too, it'll be fine, we've both grown up, and you said he moved on so no grudges, it's cool. Do you uhhh think Dax will be there too?" I rolled to my side to look at her, "Most likely, his mom is super high up in the politics world you know, so if she has a say, he'll be there. Cage will be there too, so I guess tomorrow we're gonna have a greeeeeat time." she laughed "Ohh man, how awkward for you! Your first love, that cheated on you, then Cage fricken wallace who was sooo down to be set up with you, your mom, his dad being over the moon, and then after a few dates you catch him hooking up with his assistant! I'm sure it will go down a treat" I rolled my eyes "can't really blame him, we weren't exclusive, and I was 100% not going to give him any so hmmff, don't care" Raven laughed "Yea than just like Dax, he grovelled his way to try get you back. Kid was almost as good as Dax was with the grovelling" I shoved Raven, laughing "ok, enough, I don't want to think about it, or deal with them tomorrow, I'm gonna be professional, get this done with then we are out of there!"

5:00am was a horrible time to be awake, given that it was actually 9:00am in Arkadia, still felt way to early to be awake. Me and Raven had stumbled into the car that had taken us to a sky rise building that our photoshoot was taking place, I was taken into hair and make up whilst Raven made her way towards whereever food was being served. A couple of other girls were in there, a few of them I'd met before at certain events, children of politicians, wealthy businessmen and women, influence's, charity owners there were a lot of us. After getting done up, I decided to try find food and where Aden and Raven were. I was walking around looking at my phone, texting to find Raven, when I smacked into a wall, well into a body. Looking up I was met with a sly smile of none other than Dax Sydney.

"Clarke!" he held my shoulders steady so that I wouldn't fall over "How are you?" he looked me over from head to toe, then back to my head before settling on my eyes "Hi Dax, I'm good thanks. You?" His eyes darted to my lips before looking back at me "You do look good C. I'm great! Happy I ran into you. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you, you wouldn't see me at all or talk to me" I awkwardly nodded "uhh yea, well that was a very long time ago, definitely grown up since then, don't worry about it" He went to say something else when I felt a familiar body slide in next to me "Raven!" he said, she scoffed "Dick" before she asked if I was okay, I nodded "Okay, I totally deserved that, it's good to see you too though Raven" she just rolled her eyes "Come on Clarke, lets get you breakfast" I waved as she turned me around and we went and found breakfast.

Only as soon as we walked into the food hall we ran straight into Cage. "Clarke! I knew you'd be around here somewhere!" I gave a polite smile "Hi Cage, yep, mom dragged me into it" he nodded his head just as Raven had come back with a bagel "here" she gave to me, I said thanks and bit into it "You know, we never really got another date, I was wondering if you'd like to go on one tonight, after the photoshoot?" I shook my head "sorry, I'm literally only here for this, I'm heading home straight after this" he shrugged "no problem, I'll take a raincheck though?" I stood awkwardly "uhh I'm not actually dating at the moment sorry" Someone else had popped up next to him at that point he stuck out his hand "Carl, nice to meet you, you are beautiful" Cage elbowed him in the stomach "This is my friend, Carl Emerson, totally meant to be blending into the background, not speaking to anyone remember" he mouthed at Carl "hey, I saw you talking to her, remembered that she was that girl you were meant to be dating before you made the mistake to make out with your assistant and then was trying to figure out why you'd let this piece of ass get away" I pulled a disgusted face, grossed out "don't talk about her like she's a piece of meat douchebag" I turned to see Finn come up beside me giving me a quick side hug to say hi before he flipped them both off and turned us away.

"You should stay away from that Emerson guy, I've heard some things about that asshole and there not pretty, Cage and his dad Dante usually cover up all the shady stuff that they've all been into" I nodded my head "duly noted. How are you?" we continued to have a chat, Raven had appeared and said a nice polite hi to Finn as well, not too awkward, we actually all managed to be super civil with each other, we all managed to catch up for 10 minutes before being called in for the photoshoot.

The photoshoot wasn't too awkward, but the placing of everyone was uncomfortable, I was seated right between Dax and Cage, I had to rest my head on my palm, whilst my arm was leaning on Dax, whilst also half leaning on Cage. Raven having a horrified but laughing expression as she got to watch, whilst I could feel the stare of Emerson on me, it was making me feel so uncomfortable the expression he was giving me I took my eyes off him and never glanced back. A couple of hours later I was getting finishing up in my changing room when a knock appeared and Aden's head popped in. "Dick head is outside, want to talk to him?" before I heard "Hey, I heard that!" Dax. I laughed "It's cool, let him in" he stepped in before scoffing and pointing back at Aden "new bodyguard?" I just simply nodded, he noticed Raven sitting on the chair beside me "Raven, delightful as always" she just gave him a blank look. "Look I thought I'd come say this before you left but I want to apologize for what I did to you when we were 17. It doesn't excuse my actions what so ever and I don't use this as an excuse, I know I was a cheating scumbag, I just was 17 you know, and you'd been so busy that year, always off doing appearances for your mom and this time you were meant to be gone for a month and I just couldn't do it so I cheated. I do not condone my behavior one bit, but I do still want to apologize. It's not something you should have gone through, it's not something I should have done to the girl I loved and so I just want to clear the air, apologize." I nodded "mature of you, nice to hear you apologize, we're good, it was ages ago now" he nodded before smiling "Okay, that's great! I really missed you, just talking to you, you were the only one that's really ever gotten me, and I miss you, so much! Do you think, we could be friends again?" I held my hands up "I don't actually think we'll ever get back to being those kinds of friends Dax, but baby steps okay? I'm not mad at you anymore, but I also don't want to hang out anytime soon" he nodded "Fair enough, well next time I'm in Arkadia, do you want to get a bite to eat? Strictly as friends? Nothing more, Raven can come with too" he said gesturing to her. I looked at her, she just shrugged "sure" he nodded before making his way back out shutting the door. 

"Please tell me you won't ever take him back?" I scoffed, putting my hand to my heart "Ouch Rave, to think you'd think I'd go back there" she laughed "well I don't know! He was your first love" "yes and then he ripped my heart out, stomped on it and ruined my teenage life" I laughed along with her "okay, just making sure!" I tugged Raven in close "You got my back Reyes?" She nodded "Always, now lets get the hell out of this place!"

We arrive back at the house at 8:30, walking towards the stairs we could hear a very faint yell and laughinh coming from upstairs, we made our way upstairs following the sound of voices to the media room, doors wide open. "No way! I want a rematch, somehow you cheated!!" Jasper was yelling pointing at Murphy who was yelling back "I did not! Can't help it that you suck at the game Jasper!" Jasper was standing on one of the couches arm in the air, controller in his hand. Murphy still lying down watching the screen. Monty was cuddling up with Harper on another couch both holding controllers as well on the side sitting in some armchairs with another screen belonging to them and all wearing headphones, talking and pointing at their screens were Roan, Bellamy and Miller, all playing Call of Duty. Me and Raven stood in the doorway assessing our friends before Jasper had looked up and spotted us. "Girls! The girls are back!" Everyone turned around to see us, before Jasper came bouncing over to pull us into a hug "Clarke, Murphys cheating at mario kart!" I laughed "how do you cheat Jasp?" Murphy stuck his hands in the air "Exactly!" Miller, Bellamy and Roan had gone back to their game, clearly in the middle of something to not say anything "you can cheat, and he did. No matter, Clarke is back, so your reigning days are over Murphy!" I flopped down onto the couch next to Murphy hearing him scoff "Whatever, I could totally beat her!" "No one's beaten her, and you know it" Came Harpers voice, I stuck my hand up pointing back at her "Thank you Harper, someone knows who's the real champ of this" Murphy just mumbled a whatever. "So, how was it, tell us, did you run into that dick?" I looked up at Roan, their game must be over, all of their headphones were off and controllers down, all looking at me. "yuppp" I said popping the p. "Aaaannd, elaborate Clarke" I just shrugged "nothing, we ran into each other, kept it civil, he apologized, I said we were cool and that's it" he leaned back into his chair scoffing "You forgave that asshole?" I turned to face Roan "We were 17 Roan, it's cool. I'm over it, we're fine, really" he just shrugged it off. Another voice spoke up "what you should be more interested in is the sleaze that was trying to hit on Clarke".

I whipped my head around to Raven sitting next to Harper, glaring at her just as Roans head whipped to her as well. "What guy?!" I gave her a look before I talked to him "it was nothing Roan, it's fine" he didn't even look towards me instead "Raven" was all he said. "some friend of Cage's was there with him, talked about Clarke like she was a piece of meat right in front of her, then was giving her sleazy looks throughout the shoot" his head shot over to mine, everyone all eyes on me, I shrunk back into my chair "Clarke. who was it?" "I don't know? Some guy named Carl something, don't worry no plans to ever see him again, and Finn who was also there might I add, steered me clear" Roan stood up "Carl Emerson? Clarke, stay far, and I mean far away from him okay?" I looked up at him and nodded "stay away. got it." he nodded before sitting back down. Awkward silence surrounding us all "aaaaaallllright, who wants to trrrry and beat me in Mario Kart?" I said swiping the controller off of Murphy hearing him yelp. "Your on C!" Jasper yelling bounding over before starting up another game.

At one point, everyone was taking turns playing Mario Kart, the first 2 winners would stay on and would have two challengers, after winning against Jasper, Monty and Harper, it switched where me and Murphy had been winning solidly against those who were playing. Roan and Miller had decided to join in too, Bellamy was on the phone and had stepped out of the room. Miller had beaten Murphy for the top spot and the both of us continued to win against everyone stepping to the plate. I could see a competitive side in Miller popping up as we'd be so close in finishing 1st and 2nd. "How do you snake that win every time!" he threw his hands in the air, I laughed "pure talent, Miller!" he laughed "more like pure luck! I want a one on one battle!" We played a round just between me and him, he won one race but I won the other 3 and also winning the cup "urgghhh you're unbeatable!" I laughed "Well from what I can see, the both of us together are unbeatable" "That's cause you haven't faced the Blake siblings yet" we looked up to see Octavia grinning, Bellamy standing next to her" Jasper laughed along with Haper and Miller. The rest of us looking at them wondering what they were talking about "seriously, you don't want to play with them, or better yet, if you do, just let them win, we'll be here all night if they don't, they're insane!" Bellamy scoffed "we are not!" Miller groaned before whispering to me "Jasper isn't lying" I quietly laughed as Bellamy plucked up the controller from Murphy, Octavia from Roan. "Your both on" was Octavia's reply.

An hour later Miller and I were over it. "okay, my hands are tired, and stuck in this position" I held up my hands in the shape of the controller "these. these are my job guys, can we call it in?" Octavia scoffed, Bellamy groaned "scared that we'll win princess?" I laughed "It's been an hour, if I wasn't scared to lose on our first game, I'm pretty sure I'm not scared going into our 50th game" I dryly responded. Miller laughed from beside me "face it Blakes, you used to beat me but with Clarke, we are unbeatable" Bellamy stared at me "she isn't all that" I smirked "pretty sure I am, hence the winning streak" he smirked back "sounding pretty confident tonight princess" I rolled my eyes "well if I'm good at something, I'm not gonna deny it, and everyone here is obviously over it, they all left after we won the 5th game" I said pointing to the empty room apart from the four of us. "Fine then, 1 on 1 battle, me and you" I blankly stared at him "Half of the games, you were the one that came last, Octavia beating you, pretty sure you're the reason why yous were losing" he held up his controller hand "get on the game princess" I surveyed him for a second, squinting my eyes as I went "fine, wanna put your money where your mouth is Blake?" he grinned "what do you want?" I shrugged "we're all going to the Dropship tomorrow, loser has to buy the first round for everyone" he nodded "deal". A cough interrupted us "do you guys want to get a room?" Octavias voiced laughed out before we both glared at her, her hands held high "riggght, nevermind, carry on".

The following night, after my shift, bringing Jackson and Emori back with me to the Dropship we were met with a round of drinks, paid for by Bellamy Blake.


	12. Stitches

That night at the Dropship went great, everyone hit it off, I had bought Emori and Jackson with me again, Murphy had been working but got off at midnight and was more than happy to serve us drinks since Emori was with me whenever I'd go to the bar. Jackson and Miller seemed to hit it off, Octavia confirmed that Miller was into guys, so that looks like it'd be a thing. "I've come to the conclusion that I'm cupid" I muttered, leaning against Octavia's shoulders "you and Lincoln, Emori and Murphy, Jackson and Miller. I should be getting paid for this!" Octavia laughed. She had told us all about her date with Lincoln the night before, she was only planning to go to dinner, but he called her to ask if she wanted to do something else before dinner, he ended up taking her paintballing, something they both got right into and have the bruises to show. Instead of taking her to a very fancy restaurant for their first dinner, he took her to something more low-key and she said it was perfect, like they had known each other for so long and that he knew she would feel comfortable doing something like that. "Hell, I might even take credit for Monty and Harper while I'm at it!" Octavia was still laughing "It's all weirdly accurate, I'll give you that" Raven hand slumped over us "well could you hurry up and sort a love life out for me then cupid!" I patted her long brown hair "one day Rave". she closed her tired eyes, nodding and mumbling."alright you three, home time!" came Roans thunderous voice, he had a girl draped on his arm whilst sending a quick text off. Aden appearing a few moments later and coming to give Raven a hand up, the girl was practically asleep at this point. Aden nodded at me "Clarke, you got O? Come on" Me and Octavia were leaning on each other as we waved everyone a goodbye. I felt her move off of my arms before I saw Bellamy holding her up "I've got her princess" I just nodded and we walked out to the car, Raven tucked into the front seat. Aden with the backdoor open waiting for Octavia and I. Bellamy placed her in first before gesturing for me to get in. "Your chariot awaits" I rolled my eyes before getting in the car. "Thanks for losing and providing drinks. I enjoyed the little competition that you gave off" He laughed holding the door open, giving Aden a sign that he'd close my door for him before smirking at me "I'm sure we'll get a rematch" I don't know if it was the alcohol in my system but I didn't realize how good looking Bellamy was, I mean I knew he looked good when I first saw him, but his personality took over and I hadn't properly taken him in, but now in a tipsy state, walls down, he was hot and I couldn't stop myself from staring between his chocolate eyes, and his lips "mhhmmmm.... and what do I get when I win this time?" he was also darting between my eyes and mouth, well at least I think he was, he lent into the car eyes on me and whispered in a deeper voice than before "whatever the hell you want princess" before he shut the door and we went home.

None of us did anything remotely interesting on Sunday. Roan had turned up around 10am and woke us all up claiming he'd made breakfast, instead he'd just bought home McDonalds from wherever he had spend the night. And we lazed around for the remainder of the day, watching movies, just being hungover really. I wasn't hungover, given that I hadn't really drunken the night before. I had a overnight shift at the hospital that night so needed to take it easy. Octavia left around 4pm to go over to Bellamys for dinner. I left at 4:30 my shift starting at 5pm and going all the way til 5am. I got to briefly catch up with Jackson and Emori. Emori was just finishing her shift as I was starting, she told me she'd really like hanging out with us before I nudged her a little bit and asked if she liked hanging out with us or just with Murphy. She had squinted her eyes a little "Maybe a little bit of both" I smiled, inner me was jumping, Murphy would fricken eat this up, I had to think of ways I'd like payment for the info I would tell him. I ran into Jackson around 1am who also told me he liked hanging with us, he had a fun night. I played the same scenario that I did with Emori with him and Jackson, his just smirked and didn't need to say anymore. "well I'll tell you what I told Emori. We hang out quite a lot. Especially at the moment since Octavia was visiting, so your more that welcome to come too. We got interrupted by a trauma case that had come through and I spent the rest of my time in surgery. By the time I walked out of the hospital at 5:15am I was done for, and definitely needed sleep. My phone rang as I was getting into the car. Octavia's face lighting up my screen I answered straight away. "Hey, you okay?" Her sleepy but slightly panicked voice replied "Yea, have you finished work?" "Yea I'm just leaving now, why what's going on?" she blew out a frustrated sigh "can you come over to Bellamys? He got up at the crack of dawn to do some dishes and the idiot sliced his hand opened and he won't go get it checked" I nodded before realizing she can't see me "sure, how bad is it? Still bleeding?" I heard her yell if it was still bleeding before a grunted reply came "He said it was slowing down now, but there was quite a lot of blood to begin with" I nodded again "Ok, I'll be there in 15, tell him to keep pressure on it" she replied with an okay before hanging up.

15 minutes later I knocked on the apartment door, it swinging opened to reveal a tired looking Octavia, clearly annoyed to have been woken up. "You look like how I feel right now" I said as I walked in. She made an annoyed sound "well if he wasn't an idiot that got up so fricken early and needed to do housework, I wouldn't have heard him yell out when he cut himself. I nodded "so where is the patient" she jus shut the door and pointed behind herself, Bellamy was sitting at the table, hand wrapped in a dish towel. I took a look around the kitchen, blood was all over the ground and the table, and as I walked closer, the dish water was also red "well, if this didn't look like the start of a messy murder scene, I don't know what is" I dryly laughed at I sat in front of Bellamy as he let out a quiet chuckle. I held my hand out, gesturing for him to pass me his. I took it and pulled away the dish towel to reveal a deep gash on the palm of his hand. "geez, how did you manage to do this?" he sighed "I broke a plate in the water, went back into get a piece, forgot I had a sharp knife still sitting in there, cut it on the plate piece and then the knife" I frowned looking up at him "your a go big or go home kinda type aren't you? he laughed "so what's the prognosis doc? I took another glance at it holding it up to the light "well, you'll need stitches, it'll probably leave a faint scar, but you'll live" he let out a big breath, sarcastically replying "thank goodness, I thought for sure this was it, I was dying" I rolled my eyes "not on my watch Blake" Octavia coughed "Ok well if you too are done flirting, I'm gonna head back to sleep since I was rudely awakened. I'm taking the room. Bell, don't let her drive home if she looks to tired, she just finished a 12 hour shift" before walking down the hall and closing the bedroom door. "12 hours, are you sure your fit to stitch this princess?" he waved his hand around before I grabbed it placing it back on the table. "Of course! Now what are your feelings on if it ends up looking like a lightning bolt?" I laughed reaching down to grab my suture kit out my medical bag. "Don't even think about it" he sternly said back before breaking out of character into a laugh.

"So what do you plan to do now that your back?" as I cleaned his wound and numbed his hand "I'm not entirely sure, I mean I've got a job at the Dropship just to bring in some money but I've always wanted to be a elementary school history teacher so I've been thinking about going to college here for it. Haven't decided yet. Millers training to become a cop, thought maybe I should do that?" I nodded "well from what Octavias told me about you, the crazy amounts of ancient books around here, the love of ancient books you had at my house, I think the teaching gig would be great for you. As long as you do what you love, you'll be great" he hummed in agreement "and what about you? Do you love being a doctor?" I paused after threading a stitch through his hand "well, I love helping people, and being able to help them this way is great. It wasn't my first choice but I don't always hate it" "what was your first choice" I continued stitching up his hand "I used to love to draw, paint, sculpt, always had paint on some piece of clothing or some part of my body and had sketchbooks everywhere. I wanted to be an art director, become a famous artist or have my own gallery that people would come to buy or admire the stuff that I created with from ideas in my mind, pictures of how I see things" he was watching me, it felt weird being this open with someone who was well a stranger to me "then your mom happened right?" I nodded carrying on with the stitch "she uhh, didn't think it was a career path worthy to go down, wanted something better for me, and well here I am" he went silent just nodding "but your an adult, why can't you just do what you want now?" I sighed "if you knew my mom, you'd know it's just easier to give in to what she wants, she'll play dirty and manipulate you until she gets it. And it's just not worth the fight, and I just don't have that same passion for art anymore" I shrugged "doesn't sound like it, the way you just described how you used to want to be still sounds hopeful, I wouldn't let that go" I finished tying off his suture before cutting it off, wrapping his hand and then putting my stuff away "I don't have any hope for it. I haven't touched a paintbrush in over a year".

I yawned, grabbing my things "I should get going". His hand grabbed my arm "I don't think you should make that trip, it's 6:00am, and your tired" I shrugged him off "I'll be fine, I've had longer shifts before" he tsked "I don't care, driving tired is never a good idea, it's 30 minutes to your apartment and O said if you looked tired to not let you go, so you're staying here, you can jump in with O" I sighed "fine. Let me just text Aden & the house, they'll freak if they don't know where I am. I sat down on the couch in his living room flicking a message off to Aden, then another to Roan and Raven. Bellamy had chosen to come back in and was now sitting on the couch too "they seem like they worry a lot" he said gesturing to my phone, I nodded "yea, it's just a rule to check in, let the others know if you won't be somewhere your meant to be, just so no one worries" he agreed "that's a good system that you's have. How long have yous lived together?" I thought about it. "Well officially lived together, close to 2 years. Unofficially, like since the moment we met. We were either always at mine, Roans or Wells house almost every day."So a very long time then. Wells..... I haven't met him, does he not live around here?" I sucked in a breath "he uhh passed away 3 years ago" silence, before his hand touched my shoulder "I'm sorry for your loss" I smiled at him "thanks" we continued on with small chatter for a while just getting to know different details about each other. "I still can't believe your mom let you pick O's name!" he scoffed "What!? I was really into Ancient Rome and the story about her was amazing. Plus I also thought I was Augustus at the time and since his sister was Octavia, it seemed only right that I needed one too" "well it would be weird if she was any other name than Octavia, she suits it. I see your Ancient Rome days are not behind you either. You were reading it at the house" he shrugged "Never get's old"

I lent back on the couch, getting comfortable "you seem like your trying to fight going to sleep" I didn't really have an answer that would cover it up so I simply looked at him and said "I am". He was watching me, eyes focusing in on mine, I wasn't sure where to look, I wanted to look away but they somehow anchored me there. "why?". I frowned "I don't know" his lip twitched a slight smile "you didn't want to start our clean slate off by lying the other day, why lie now? You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you if you say it's cause my bed in there isn't up to your standards" he jokingly said, trying to keep it light. I wish I could say, it was nothing and it be true, that I was just being silly but all that came out was "I'm scared to go to sleep". Why was I comfortable enough to just spit that out? "why? what happens when you go to sleep?" "It's nothing, I just have nightmares and I'd rather not live them so staying awake is easier". he nodded "I understand. I do, but your safe here, I've got you, if you have a nightmare, we'll be here to deal with it. You've got to get some sleep" I looked at my hands fidgeting with my shirt "I'm just sooo tired" he nodded before getting up and walking to a closet door and grabbing a pillow and blanket bringing it back to me "here, get comfortable, how about I read you a boring story from one of my many ancient books? It'll probably knock you right out." I grabbed the blanket and pillow and nodded "sure" he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book before picking up a pair of glasses that were on his coffee table. He then pointed at where he was sitting before and then at the arm chair next to the couch "where do you want me to sit? at your feet or over there?" I pulled the blanket over me, resting my head against the pillow and curling into the fetal position "You can sit back there if you want?" I said motioning to the end of the couch. He sat down and put his glasses on, which undeniably made him look hotter. He was relaxed at then end of the couch, trackpants on and a t-shirt, messy curls and glasses who would have thought that was a look I thought was hot but it definitely was. "cute glasses" he paused flipping to look over and smile at me "uhh I think that was a compliment, thanks?" I blushed rolled my eyes and then nodded before settling back in the warmth of the blanket. He had started to read, I was listening intently to some story of an ancient war, his deep voice was soothing to me. At one point I needed to stretch out, I'd hit the side of his leg mid stretch and went to pull it back towards me when his hands had come under the blanket and gripped my legs and pulled them to rest in his lap. Still reading he was drawing patterns or shapes onto one of my legs as he went, only stopping to turn the page. After a while I let his voice lull me to sleep.

"Clarke...... Clarke........ Clarke!" I was being shaken awake. I gasped as I fully woke up, then quickly looked around trying to figure out where I was before settling in on a blurry Bellamy, I rubbed at my eyes, noticing that my eyes and face were wet. I had been crying. His hands were pushing my hair from out of my face before wiping my cheek "It's okay, you're safe, I got you" he was whispering as he went. I was breathing heavily trying to think on what was going on. "breathe, it's okay, I got you" his hand was rubbing big circles on my back. I pulled it together looking at him "what happened?" his hand on my back paused before continuing "you were crying in your sleep, do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head "no..... I don't actually remember what I was dreaming, I don't really want to remember either" he nodded "that's okay, are you hungry or thirsty? Come on, I've got some lunch in the kitchen" he grabbed my hand and lifted me off the couch then led me into the kitchen which was now blood free. I sat down at the table and he bought over a plate of food "thanks" I said as I grabbed the sandwich and started to eat "where's O?" I said in between mouthfuls, he turned and was leaning against his bench "she didn't want to wake you but she's gone to the gyyyymm" he rolled his eyes at the word gym "said she'd meet you back at the house". I laughed "so seems like things are going well between them then" he scoffed "it's only been a few days, don't get to ahead of yourself" I shrugged "he really is a great guy" He crossed his arms "I'll be the judge of that" I nodded "Okay cool, cause we will most likely be having dinner on Saturday night since it's O's last night and he will probably be there, so great time for you to meet him then! If you haven't of course met him before that time" he sighed "great." I checked my phone replying to text messages and replying to a couple of emails before seeing the time and getting up. Bellamy had taken my plate and had washed and put away. I went back and folded my blanket, placing the pillow on top before grabbing my jacket and bag. "I've got to head out, have work in a few hours, need to shower and all that" he nodded "that's one hell of a busy schedule that you have Princess" I laughed "yea, keeps me on my toes that's for sure. Thank you for today Bellamy, I appreciate it. I'm sure I'll see you around this week. I'll need to see you in about a week to check your hand and take the stitches out okay? Try to keep it clean?" he mockingly said "I'm not a barbarian, I can keep it clean" I rolled my eyes "yes, but you use your hands to do everything, and you work at a bar, so you'll be handling a lot of stuff, just a precaution" he rolled his eyes "alright, alright, I hear you doc!" I waved by as I left the apartment and made my way home.


	13. Girls night

The remainder of the week passed by quickly, with working at night, I slept a lot of the day away and the afternoons were spent with O and usually Bellamy since he was always with her, we got to know each other a bit more, in between the casual argument over small things and actually mutually enjoying each other, and before I'd have to go to work, or Bellamy since he was now working with Murphy. The house was frequently being visited as Octavia was leaving on Sunday. My Thursday night shift was my last, ending Friday morning and then the remainder of my weekend was free. The girls were all having a movie night at our house, I invited Emori that morning to attend our movie night, we usually like to plan a movie night on Fridays at least once a fortnight. It's usually a girls thing between me, Raven and Octavia then Harper joined, but as O wasn't with us since she's at school, movie night was still once a fortnight, but with either the household or anyone that was over, and on the usual occasion it would just be me, Raven and Harper. Movie night with the girls isn't really a movie night, we get loads of junk food and alcohol and gossip all night usually or sometimes we actually head out to the Dropship, it's one of the very few places that were able to enter after you turned 18 and I didn't really get noticed and no one bothered us. They boys were all heading out to some club tonight and would probably come crash our movie night later that night.

I slept all day til 3pm before getting up and showering. I had to go to the store to pick up some items and Octavia was at Bellamys and needing to be picked up. The boys were all meeting at his house as it was closer to the club so boys all to his house, girls all to mine. Roan was meeting up with Jackson and taking him over to the house so wouldn't need to worry about them. Aden had the week off, he usually takes the week off that I have night shifts at work as I'm asleep majority of the day then back at work, so nothing for him really to do but hang out so it makes sense that he'd be off.

I had texted Octavia to say I was outside of the building when I went to pick her up. She came bounding out of the building, toting Bellamy along when they came to the car. Octavia jumped in and said hi, Bellamy was outside of my window. I wound it down "so give me a run down on how crazy it gets with Roan, Monty and Jackson being drunk?" I coughed "ohh hey Clarke, good to see you, how are you? Ohh Hi Bellamy, I'm great thanks, how about you?" I laughed "that's how conversations usually start." he laughed "sorry, hi princess, how are you?" I smiled "I'm great! But uhhh they'll be fine, Roan will 100% get drunk but if he doesn't go home with someone and is a nuisance, he'll call me to come get him, or yous can call me and I'll come fetch. Murphy's pretty good with him though. Monty is fine, he probably won't drink much once your out, but him and Jasper will probably be drinking moonshine at your house. Jackson has to work so he'll be sober" he nodded "and will you girls all be staying in this evening?" Octavia laughed "yes, big brother, we're staying at the house tonight, I'll send you a pic in our pjs just to prove it so you don't have a heart attack" before rolling her eyes "just checking that's all O. Murph said that he wants to come over after he goes out, is that normal too?" I nodded "well usually everyone turns back up at ours, I make everyone food when they come over, sober them up a little.... and he also knows that Emori is going to be with us so he's definitely coming" "Right, that's cool, just wanted to make sure you knew we'd all probably turn up just incase he was lying, don't trust him when he's drunk and I don't want to waste my time driving over" I frowned "you're sober tonight too? You have to work" he nodded "yup, sober tonight, no not working for the rest of the weekend" I looked at Octavia before looking back at him "right, well whoever your with, Monty, Murphy or Roan, they'll be able to give you the access code for the underground garage to park your car, and then get into the house. Otherwise just call O, she'll give it to you" he smirked "ooo privileged enough to gain access to the princesses castle" he put his hand on his heart "I'm honored" i just rolled my eyes and went to roll the window up "bye Bellamy, we'll see you later" he saluted and we drove off.

Later that evening, girls night was in full swing, we were all in our pjs, piles of junk food surrounding us and a movie on but none of us watching, instead were all lounged out on the couch with alcohol and gossiping about everything that's happening. Raven had met someone and was testing the waters as she liked to call it but she said he seemed nice so we've given him the benefit of the doubt before we actually meet him. We thought that Raven knew if he was nice enough to date or not. Harper told us that her and Monty were getting serious, he asked her to move in with him our only reply to that was "FINALLY!" she just laughed and threw some popcorn at us. Octavia pulled her phone out, "we need to take a photo to send to the boys!" She was standing in front of all of us and counted in. I knew she was sending it to Bellamy so I smirked and pulled the fingers. She sent it off before she lay back down on the couch and told us all about her and Lincoln, that they've hung out everyday that week, she'd been going into the gym with Roan when he'd leave and her and Lincoln had hung out after his shift everyday. We then got a very detailed playback on their first kiss which we all jokingly grossed out and then laughed at. We dug for more information out of Emori to see how she was feeling with Murphy, she said that they'd actually gotten each others numbers since that last weekend and texted every now and again.

"Man! I miss out on all the good stuff that happens when I work the night shift, I never have time to catch up with stuff during the week!" the girls laughed "what about you Clarke? Any exciting stuff happening?" Harper asked with her eyebrows "nope, my boyfriend.... the hospital is still with me, we're doing great, although he's been keeping me up allllll night this week" I jokingly said as I took a sip of wine, the girls laughed "well what about Bellamy?" I choked on my wine, coughing "What?!" I looked over at Harper, she just shrugged "I'm not the only one thinking it, we've seen the two of you together this week, it'd be cute" I screwed up my face, "ew. He's O's brother!" Octavia laughed "I don't mind, I'd love it! Way better than the other girls he's dated, or just slept around with. I've seen it too, I'm way cool with it. We could double date!" The shock on my face made everyone laugh "Woah woah woah, getting ahead of yourself there O! I barely even know the guy" she shrugged "Well you can start to know him! He's never met someone like you, I can tell he's definitely intrigued, he's also casually mentioned you a few times, I think you's would be great together!" Raven had perked up "He's mentioned her?" Octavia nodded "yea! He asks how she is and just some casual questions, I can tell when he's interested in a girl and he's interested in you so I subtly told him to go for it" Raven lit up "Yes! Roan owes me $20 bucks!" I whipped my head to her "you had a bet on me?" She laughed "I told him that Bellamy would like you, he disagreed" she drunk her wine "knew it!" I frowned "I met him last week and you" I pointed at Raven "managed to start a bet" before pointing at Harper "you and everyone else have been thinking it and you" I said pointing to Octavia "have told him to go for it?" everyone nodded happily before I picked up my wine and looked at it muttering "I need something stronger than this" and laughing.

Around 2am we had all made our way to the kitchen for food, I'd cooked up a big pot of pasta for everyone, after we had eaten, we made our way out onto the balcony outside, the weather still very warm, we did have some outdoor blankets since we all were wearing either shorts and singlets or a nightgown. We had a few big circular sun beds outside and we'd sprawled across a couple, me and Octavia were lying on our stomachs facing the other one that Raven, Emori and Harper were lying on. We continued to gossip outside for a while longer. "Why hello lovelies!" We turned to the opened door where Murphy was now standing, he first went to the sunbed and gave the girls a kiss on the head before coming over to me and O and doing the same. "We're all gonna eat first and then come join" we said okay in unison, giggled and he just shook his head before disappearing inside. We could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, they were all eating. Half an hour later, they slowly trickled outside with us, Murphy plopping himself on the end of the sunbed next to Emori, snuggling into her. Harper rolled her eyes and moved off the bed and by that time Monty had arrived and said hi to us and they jumped onto their own sun bed. Jackson and Miller had come out next where I pointed to the last remaining sunbed and the blankets next to it, they just shrugged and plopped on down, Jasper bounded out next jumping on everyone in greeting, kissing me on the head to thank him for the food, he was absolutely starving "I had a little weed tonight, so had the munchies, the best coming home to food" I laughed, he then jumped in next to Raven. We had all moved to now be leaning against the backs of the chairs. Roan came bounding out next, somehow having made it into his room to change and was now in shorts and no shirt, and then bumped down next to me mumbling incoherent words as he grabbed his own blanket "how drunk are you?" he grumbled a laugh "very" was all his reply I laughed and gave him a shove "what's with the no shirt?" he groaned "It's hot! And if I remember seeing that picture O sent, you's are all in equally disgusting outfits, so only fair." I hummed in agreement. Bellamy was the last one out and had spotted Octavia before coming over "alright make some room" O moved over putting space in between me and her he jumped up the top and got under the blanket that me and O were sharing.

"how was it?" Octavia had asked Bellamy, he laughed "amusing, it was like watching 4 of jasper, whilst me and Jackson watched on. The club was pretty good though, O laughed "we'll have to go check it out one night for girls night Clarke!" she said over Bellamy, I nodded "sure! We'll plan a night out next time!" Bellamy scoffed "yea right, like you are going there without us, there's a lot of creeps there" Octavia laughed "whatever big brother" we all chatted to each other outside before slowly everyone fell asleep, Roan was the first one out, and was snoring next to me followed by Monty and Harper, Jackson and Miller were in quiet whispers, snuggling on the sunbed and Octavia had just nodded off. "He was pretty well behaved tonight" I jumped a little in fright, not expecting Bellamy to whisper to me, I rolled over to him looking at me "he was? That's a first" he shrugged "yea, he said he was busy tomorrow that's why" I smiled "well he does know when to reign it in" he nodded before he smirked "So princess, what did you's get up to back here? I was amused by the photo, I'm assuming that middle finger flip off was for me?" I laughed "jusssst for yoou" I said as I bopped his nose. He cocked his head "did you just bop me? How drunk are you?" I giggled this time before lifting my fingers up to show a small gap "only a little. Was sober enough to cook food, I handle my liquor pretty well but I have drunken a bit out here" he laughed and then moved slightly bringing his arms under the blanket and his hand managing to brush against my arm before I gasped "you're hands are cold!" I whisper yelled, he laughed "sorry, was moving them under the blanket to keep warmer" he then narrowed his eyes at me, smirked and then I felt his hands reach out and grab onto me I shrieked quietly, one arm hitting into Roan who didn't move, the other reaching out to shove Bellamy but laughing "you dick!" he laughed.

I grabbed his hand "how is your hand doing" I bought it up out of the blanket and was holding it in the light, seeing a fresh bandage over his palm "does it feel alright?" I said as I lightly passed my fingers over where the cut was under the bandage. It had gone silent for a beat to long so I looked up to find him staring at me, I blushed and dropped his hand "it's doing good, healing really nicely actually, thanks to you" I blushed and dropped my head a little, my hair draping in front of my face "it's no problem" I said. He breathed out "go on a date with me" I quickly raised my face to look at him. "what?" he chuckled before raising his hand and brushing my hair out of my face "do you want to get dinner or something?" before a huge grin appeared on his face, my breath momentarily taken away the urge to paint this exact picture so strong. I swallowed before a smile slowly appeared on my face "sure, I'd like that" he let out his breath "phew, I thought you were going to say no"

"Well I thought about saying no, in retaliation to you putting your cold hands on me but then I thought you'd take it seriously, and take it back" he grumbled out a laugh "I think you're probably right" We lay there staring and grinning at each other before I quietly said "I want to draw you" he gave me a questioning look "you do?" my smile dropped "I think I do" he was still giving me the questioning look "you don't seem happy about it" I frowned "I haven't thought about drawing or actually have drawn something in over a year but I had this urge just then to draw you." he pondered for a moment "that was when your dad passed away?" my shoulders dropped before I whispered out a "yea" his hand grabbed mine, lacing his fingers with mine "I hated anything to do with art after he died, I felt like that part of me, the part that was such a big part of the two of our lives had died along with him, I refused to have anything to do with the arts for so long, nothing moved me after it and then just then, it was like a well opened and I'm freaking out a little about it" his hand squeezed mine, his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth "then do it, Draw me" I shook my head, breath quickening "I, I can't" he gave my hand another quick squeeze "that's okay, just breathe, you don't have to. Just, if you ever want to, I'm willing to help you" I smiled a little "Thanks for not pushing it". he nodded "it's okay Princess. It's probably about time I don't push your buttons and actually get to know you properly before jumping to conclusions like the dick that I've been" I laughed "you really were a dick you know" he huffed "I know" Boldly I raised my hand to his face, tracing a line of freckles "It's okay, I forgive you" he smiled "you're not what I was expecting" I looked up into his eyes "I'm not?" he nodded "you're not like how I assumed you would be, you've surprised me at every corner. I'm happy O met you, cause that means that I was able to meet you" I blushed thankful for the night sky keeping us hidden under the darkness "I'm glad I got to know the real you, and not the person who I first met at the bar that night" he laughed "don't remind me" I yawned, dropping my had from his face as Roan was rolling onto his back, he bought our joined hands up, kissing the back of my hand, sending tingles up my arm "go to sleep princess" he tiredly said I nodded to say okay "g'night" he smiled "goodnight".

I jolted awake, laying on my side, slightly disorientated as to where I was at first, it looked like it was super early in the morning, I could see across to the sunbed next to me, Raven, Murphy, Jasper and Emori all snuggled together sound asleep. I was still breathing heavily before I realized a heavy weight was across my stomach. it was an arm. I started to panic still confused before it squeezed me tight, bringing my body close, my back hitting a strong chest "You're okay, breathe, it's just me, you're safe" Bellamy's voice" I let out a relief sigh, breathing in and out, realizing we had all fallen asleep out here. Roan had disappeared, probably to his own bed. "are you okay?" I just nodded "good. It was probably just a bad dream, go back to sleep, you're safe, I've got you" he whispered out. I just nodded before moving more into him, getting comfortable in his embrace, breathing in his scent, matching my breathing to his, soothing me, a quick thought did process as I was falling asleep "why are you so comfortable with this guy? You've known him for 2 weeks!" but that didn't stop me from enjoying his strong embrace and sleep quickly found me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, made a bit of progress with Clarke and Bellamy! It won't be a slow burn for them to actually get together, I'm thinking it will be pretty quick, but it's not always going to be easy!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Indhi xx


	14. The night

By the time I was fully awake the only people remaining sleeping outside were Murphy, Raven and Octavia. I got up and made my way into the house, rubbing my eyes as I went. The kitchen was empty however, there were remnants of breakfast lying around. I grabbed a drink of water and was slowly drinking it as I looked up at the clock on the way out of the kitchen, 11:00am! I hadn't slept that long or that late in years! There were voices coming from the great room, as I rounded the corner Harper and Emori were both laying on one of the couches looking at their phones and giggling. "And what are we laughing at this morning?" I said walking over to them. They both looked at each other, then to me and then laughed. I stopped and narrowed my eyes "what is it?" Emori turned her phone so that I could see, the screen lit up and there on the screen was a picture of Me and Bellamy spooning on the outdoor sun bed. My hand flew to my mouth "ohhhh" before I started laughing "well, look at that! who took it?" the girls started laughing "Roan did! Sent it to us this morning. He sent it along with a 'What the heck is this" I nodded "rigggggght, is he mad?" the girls shook their head "not really, he's cautious of it though, he likes him, but also doesn't... hard to explain" came Harper.  
"Is he here?" Emori shook her head "nah he left a few hours ago, had some stuff to do at work, said he'll be back in time for dinner tonight". I nodded as we all heard the front door shut. My head whipped around waiting to hear who had come in, Harper was also looking and listening before laughter was heard, I immediately placed Jaspers laugh and relaxed. The sound died down a bit as they walked away from where they were and towards the kitchen. A minute later Jasper came bounding around the corner and into view. "You're awake! Finally!" he threw his hands up in the air "I wanted to wake you up aaaaages ago but these two" he said whilst pointing at them "said I wasn't allowed to. Roan made breakfast and it was gross" I laughed "he's never really been that good at cooking breakfast food" Monty came around the corner next holding a bagel out for me "here, this will be better than the breakfast that we had to endure." I grabbed it off him and took a bite just as Bellamy rolled in next. Pausing for a moment as he saw me. I carried on chewing then swallowing before saying good morning to him. 

He scratched the back of his head before mumbling out a morning too. He stood awkwardly so I choose that time to ask where they'd been, Jasper then went into his tale of them heading home to shower and change and then heading to the store to get things for lunch and then dinner tonight. I carried on eating the bagel as he went through his story "Ohh Jackson said thanks for letting him stay, and he'll be back for dinner. Miller will be back later on too." I finished off my last bite "sounds good! I'm gonna go wash this" I said lifting my water glass "and then get ready, gotta head into the gym and then will be back to start on dinner. What'd you get for dinner?"   
"we got chicken, thought it might be a good idea to go for a roast tonight?" Monty said "sure! That'd be great!" I said as I left and walked into the kitchen.

I was washing my cup when Bellamy strolled in "so uhhhh you's all actually wear matching pajamas like that on girls night?" I looked down forgetting what I was wearing. I was wearing a white silk crop top and short sleep shorts, not realizing how much of me was on display. Then remembered that each of us was wearing similar white versions of this. I blushed before looking up at him, catching him staring at me "uhhhhh yea, usually" he managed to get out a small laugh "guess Roan wasn't joking when he said you's all wear whatever around the house. I almost had a heartattack when I saw Harper this morning" I laughed remembering that she was wearing the exact same outfit as me. Just then Octavia strolled into the kitchen "morning guys" Bellamy coughed "No, No, No. Octavia, please go and put something else on" Octavia looked down and the short white silk nightgown that she had on "Can we at least wait until I've had coffee before going all over protective on me" she rolled her eyes as I handed her a mug filled with coffee "actually, no. I'll wear whatever I want, I'm an adult" I laughed as I slid a bagel from where Monty had placed them on the counter before patting Bellamy on the shoulder and walking out of the kitchen. I turned as I rounded the corner, catching his eyes roam up me and then landing on my face, winking I carried on to prepare for the day.

Sweat slowly dropping from my forehead I was bent over hands resting on my knees out of breathe, a pat hitting my back "good work today C" I stood up staring at Lincolns genuine smile "you're getting stronger, that's good! Still need to focus on eating properly, your still skin and bones, let's build muscle here" he said squeezing my arms and then tapping on my stomach "build core strength" I nodded before grabbing my bottle and taking a drink and starting to warm down "so, you excited about dinner tonight?" I asked him, he groaned "I'm nervous to be honest, like I know Roan, Raven and you but I don't know anyone else, and I'm more nervous about meeting Bellamy but I really like O so I'm down" I mumbled an agreement "you'll be fine Lincoln, you're one of the nicest guys I know. Although do I need to give you the talk about O?" he laughed and shook his head "don't worry C, I already know what you'll do, but you don't have to worry about me, I wouldn't dream of hurting her". I nodded giving him a pat on the back and heading out to my car to head home.

I was getting ready for a shower when Octavia came into the room "how's Lincoln?" I turned to face her "he's good, a tad nervous about tonight, but he'll be fine I think" Octavia nodded and then sat on my bed "I feel like I'm in love with him" I looked at her "really? that was quick....are you sure?" she nodded and smiled "It feels right, I can't explain it, I just know" I nodded "I'm happy for you O, you got a good one I swear it" she lent back on the bed "soooooo the girls showed me the photo...... eww that you were both snuggling right next to my sleeping self!" I laughed "sorry O, we definitely didn't go to sleep like that though, if that makes you feel any better?" she sat back up and laughed "alright, a little better. Just so you know Clarke..... he was a dick at first but he is actually a good one too."  
"we're not in love O"  
"I know! But just to give you a push, he's a great guy. Quite similar to you.... selfless" I looked at her "I'm not selfless" she rolled her eyes "you are, don't even bother denying it" I laughed before throwing my arms in the air "Okay, whatever" she jumped off the bed and came to give me a hug "Give him a chance, you won't regret it" then she skipped out of the room "I can't wait to be SISTERS!!!" she yelled as she left the room. I laughed before going to shower.

"alright, Jasper and Monty, you're on drinks, please don't kill us tonight, I trust yous" I said as they high fived and headed off to the other side of the kitchen. "Harper, Emori and O you're on the vegetables to be roasted" they went off to their job "Rave, you're on table, O said she wants fancy for her last night and Lincolns first time meeting so bring out the good stuff" Raven beamed as she went into the dinning room "Murphy you're on the mashed potatoes" he saluted "aye aye captain" I turned to look at Bellamy "what are you like with gravy?" he smiled "I've got it princess" I smiled back "great, I'll sort the chicken and stuffing out". Music played as we all were busy in the kitchen each with our own tasks.   
"so how did the princess learn to cook?" I was breaking up the bread to use for my stuffing as I looked over at him sitting on the bar stool, not needing to start the gravy just yet "we had cooks growing up and I used to always want to do things for myself, and I always felt bad for them having to serve me, so every chance I got, I'd go down to the kitchens and get them to teach me to cook my own food so they wouldn't have to if I was hungry in the middle of the night" he smirked "surprising me at every corner" and smiled at him "gotta keep you on your toes."  
"so you do most of the cooking around here then?" I shrugged my shoulders "most times I'll cook if I'm around for certain meals, Raven bakes a little and Roan can cook certain things, like meat and only meat" then laughed "we manage is what I'm basically trying to say" he nodded in thought "Murph and Harper cook a lot when there here too and well you know O can cook a bit" I said and his head turned to look at Murphy "that guy can cook? Since when? I've known him forever and he's never cooked" I shrugged "I dunno? But he can, I trust him in a kitchen. So do you cook a lot? I mean yous did make us dinner last week?" his head dropped a small laugh escaping "don't remind me of last weeks dinner, that was a low point for me and for you but yes, I like to cook a bit" I smiled "well, we can add you to the cooking roster when you're around then" he smirked "plan on keeping me around princess?" I laughed "only if you behave" I drawled out.

Since Octavia had told us that tonight was fancy everyone had to be dressed up, much to most of us complaining about it. I had just finished changing into a Lavender knee length silk dress when a knock came to the closet door "come in" the door opened to reveal Roan "hey, was wondering where you'd gotten, you weren't at the gym when I came in today" I said to him.  
"yea had some work errands to run around lunch. You look nice, but where's the rest of the dress" he said pointing to my back. The dress was high cut in the front but it was backless. I laughed and rolled my eyes "what's up?" he sat down on the chaise "jeez that's twice in two weeks that you've sat on that. Must be serious" I turned back around walking over to the mirror to fix my hair, it had been up all day in a pony tail so I released the elastic letting my long blond waves flow out down my back, I played around with it before Roan spoke "What's going on with the guy?" I looked at him through the mirror reflection "you mean Bellamy? nothing, we're just getting to know each other, we're...friends I guess?" Roans eyebrow shot up "sure looked friendly from what I saw this morning" I turned around "you don't like him" I said as a statement rather than a question, shaking his head he stood up "it's not that, I think he's a nice guy, just unsure of him after how he's been treating you, Raven and Octavia have both said how he was and I'm just concerned" I nodded "I understand Roan I do, heck if this was last week and he was still acting that way, then he probably wouldn't even be here, but we've talked and I think he understands, he's gotten over it and we're in a good spot. I got the urge to draw last night when I was talking with him" A smile broke out on Roans face "did you just say what I think you did?" I laughed "hold on there buddy, I said I had the urge, I haven't acted on it, and don't plan on acting on it" his smile dropped "Clarke" I held up my hand "I know. I just need some more time. But I'm telling you that cause I obviously have some sort of good feeling around him, enough to bring that on" he nodded in deep thought again "you're still not sure?" I asked him. "no, it's not that. That was all the confirmation I needed, just to see where you were at, I'm happy about it. Just....... you know your mom. She might make it hard" I blew out a frustrated breath "I know........ I mean, it's nothing yet, we're just friends, but if it did evolve, I'd protect him the best I could against her" he walked over and wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head "just be careful Clarke, you mom, she'll stop at nothing to get you to do what she wants, I don't want you to get hurt" I squeezed him hard "I know. I've got this" Roan pulled away and went to leave the room hand halting on the door as he went. "Ohh and if Bellamy ever hurts you. I'll gut him" before confidently strolling out as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Calm down O, everything will go smoothly tonight" I said as I was fixing her hair "I know, I just want them to get along" I finished straightening a piece of her hair out "it will be fine. I've got to go check on the chicken okay?" I left her room heading towards the kitchen. Bellamy was alone and stirring a pot on the stove top. Walking to the oven I peered in checking the chicken, the timer was about to go off, so I turned it off, before it dinged, letting it cook a little longer in the oven before I got it out. Roan would cut it up once it was ready. I turned to glance in Bellamys direction, he was wearing a nice pair of pants and a button up black short sleeved shirt, the muscles on his arms clearly showing he worked out. His hair was slicked back, making me miss the messiness that it was usually. As if he could feel someone staring, he turned and realized I was standing there "hi" i whispered out. He smiled "hey" before taking in my outfit "wow, you look great" I blushed "thanks, you look pretty good yourself" he mumbled out a thanks "okay, so O is freaking out, please promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight? No going crazy over protective. For O's sake?" he scoffed "well I get to be intimidating to start off with, I am her brother after all, gotta keep an eye on her, but I won't jump to conclusions this time deal?" I stuck my hand out "deal" he took my hand, giving it a shake holding on to it longer than necessary. "Am I interrupting?" came the sly tone of Monty. We let each others hands go "no" came Bellamys reply as he turned back to his gravy "just giving him a talking to about dinner with Lincoln tonight" I told Monty as he got drinks out of the fridge, he was dressed in a black suit. "Well fingers crossed it doesn't get to crazy tonight" I smiled and walked into the great room.

Harper and Emori had gone home briefly but were now back and talking with Murphy in the room. Murphy was wearing Black jeans and a Maroon long sleeved dress shirt, Emori was wearing a floor length thin strapped floral dress whilst Harper was wearing a blush pink lace dress that was tight on the bodice before flaring out at the waist ending lower thigh. Monty came back in with Bellamy holding drinks, before handing them to us, the drink in question was some type of alcoholic punch that the boys had made, was fruity. I liked it. We chatted between us for a moment before Raven joined us, she was wearing an off the shoulder red body con dress. Roan had chosen to appear at that time too, wearing a long sleeved black sweater and brown pants. Music started playing on the speakers around the house, Jasper appearing holding his phone up signalling he was on music. He was sporting an all white suit and a Fedora to tie in his look. Jackson had text me that he was here, before the phone went off and I buzzed him in. Going back to the conversation I was having with Harper. The doorbell went off a couple of minutes later, I started to walk, heading to the door "no" Raven, Roan and Murphy had said in unison, I turned to see them walking over "It's okay, it should be Miller or Jackson, they're coming up now I buzzed them up just before" Raven tugged my arm "still, Roan's got the door" before Roan walked off towards the door. I caught a glimpse of Bellamy who was watching us, I ignored the look and spotted Octavia coming down the stairs, she was wearing a floor length short sleeve dress, she excitedly came over "Lincolns downstairs, I'm gonna go out and meet him when he comes up!" she took off towards the door as Roan rounded with Jackson and Miller, I gave him a pointed stare but his glare shot me down "hey guys!" Miller was wearing grey jeans and a brown shirt and Jackson was wearing Black pants and a navy sweater.

Octavia entered a few minutes later, arm around Lincoln who was wearing an all black suit. "guys this is Lincoln, Lincoln this is my family" she said referring to us. "uhh hi, it's nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me" he waved at us with a smile on his face. I grabbed two full glasses of punch and walked over to hand it to him and Octavia "we're glad you could make it, welcome to our house. Trust me, we do not and I repeat do not always have dinner this way" I said before sweeping my arms out to show everyones outfits "it's usually a lot less casual than this, you'll see in time" he laughed "good to know, I'll keep that in mind" I smiled before turning to Roan "Roan, kitchen" we both walked away as Octavia took Lincoln to meet Bellamy first then around the rest of the room. 

Dinner was going fine, a lot of it was Bellamy interrogating Lincoln but not so much in a menacing way, rather in a 'I want to know every single thing about you as a precaution' We all enjoyed a great meal that was all prepared by us. Lincoln had brought along a cesar salad to go with the meal. I was sitting next to Roan, both of us discussing the upcoming week and our work shifts when I heard "Bell" come from across the table, I looked over to see Octavia stern faced looking over to Bellamy who happened to be seated next to me. Lincoln was across from me next to Octavia "what? I was just wondering!" he said back to her. Mine and Roans attention now focused on them "not really appropriate to ask if he plans on seeing other people when I go back to school at the dinner table" Lincoln laughed "it's okay O" he looked and smiled at her "I don't plan on seeing anyone else whilst your gone, I was hoping that you'll still want to see each other during that time" Octavia lit up nodding before giving him a kiss on the cheek, Bellamy stiffening next to me. I reached over and placed my hand on his arm, he looked down at my hand before looking at me, I gave him a quick squeeze and whispering "play nice" he smirked "and if I don't want to princess?" I smirked, licked my lips, watching his eyes dart to my mouth "you don't want to know" came my lowered voice. His eyes darkened "I'm pretty sure I do want to know" his voice, octaves deeper whispered out. Roan coughed breaking me out of my trance before I looked at him "can't hear what you two are saying, but I can tell it's gross, not at dinner whilst I can see you" I laughed. He then lifted his glass in the air, everyone going quiet "Highs and lows!" we explained how it worked with Lincoln before each going around the room saying what it was. We started with Lincoln and then ended in a circle with Octavia. Her low was that it was her last night and she was sad to be leaving but her high was that she was leaving but she was permanently coming back in 2 months. At the end we all raised our glasses and toasted to the family. 

After dinner and cleaning up, all the boys had made their way to the games room, setting up the consoles. Lincoln going with them. "he fits right in O" Harper mentioned as we watched them head up stairs. Octavia smiled "he does, doesn't he? I'm glad, I really wanted you's to all like him, would've hated it if you's didn't" I smiled "these past 2 weeks, we've managed to bring so many of us together"   
"Yes! I'm glad that you invited me to be a part of this, I'm glad to have some good friends..... and to have met Murphy. Man gets on my nerves, but he's a good guy" Emori said. We all laughed but agreed with her. We lazed around for an hour before people started filing out. Miller and Jackson left first, followed by Monty and Harper. The rest of the family were all over the house.

I ended up outside, lying by the pool, with my feet dangling in the water whilst I looked up to the starry night. A face appeared above mine, Bellamy. "You seem to be in deep thought" he said as he sat down next to me, lying down to also stare at the sky "not even thinking about anything really, just love he night sky, I'd love to be outside at night, staring up at all the stars, my dad used to join me a lot. A day in my house was quite loud, so the silence of the night was welcoming" he gruffed out a noise in understanding as he stared up at the sky too. We both lay in silence for a few moments before Octavia came outside "There you weirdos are! I'm just going to see Lincoln out, I'll be back in a bit ok?" We both sat up, nodding and smiling at her "be safe" I said to her. Bellamy making a questioning noise "Be safe? about what? she's seeing him out?" Octavia laughed and left.

He turned to me "what was that?" I laughed "relax, I said to be safe whilst she see's him out, what's wrong with that?" he rolled his eyes "that's not the tone that I heard" I gave him a little shove "think what you like Bell" he stopped moving, and was watching me, small smile appearing on his face "what?" I breathed out? his smile growing bigger "you called me Bell" I gasped "ohh right, yea, sorry I just hear that a lot from O so it just slipped out, sorry" he held his hand up "no, it's okay. I liked hearing you say it" I blushed again for the hundredth time with him before smiling over at him "okay, Bell" I spoke out. He grinned and moved his hand slowly up to brush my hair out of my face before then placing that hand against the side of my face, his thumb brushing over my cheek so softly "you're beautiful Clarke" I felt like time had stopped, frozen us in this moment, my name leaving his lips had made me feel like I wasn't breathing and I could stay like this forever, I closed my eyes, leaning into his hand on my face "That's the first time you've used my name" His smile softened as his thumb continued to trace my jaw, before leaning closer to me "it only made sense to use your name when calling you beautiful to your face for the first time" I smirked "ohh so you've called me beautiful not to my face before then?" he laughed "a few times" he breathed out. 

We were both staring at each other, his hand still on my face, we were impossibly close now, I could see the night sky reflecting in his eyes, his eyes were darting between my own eyes and my lips, him hesitating between saying something and kissing me, we were so close that a slight movement would mean our lips would be touching. The moment stretching on before I smirked and said "what are you waiting for" he smiled "for you to tell me to stop" I smiled back "I haven't said anything.....Bell" he chuckled rolled his eyes before drawling out a sarcastic "princess" before his mouth collided with mine in a heart stopping kiss.


	15. Questions

Bellamy had a few thoughts pass through his mind as he was mid kiss, the first was how easy and simple they had molded together, the second was that her lips felt amazingly soft against his and the way she smelt, vanilla with a hint of citrus, it reminded him of a summers day and he decided that summer was now his favorite season, the third thought which seemed absurd to him as it was his first kiss with her was that he could feel this and do this forever... with her. The small nagging part of his brain that was saying she's your sisters friend and it was weird was quickly shoved away when he felt her hands snake up his arm, frame his face and then weave into his hair. The feeling was driving him crazy as he moved his arms around her to pull her close, his fingers brushing against her bare back. His tongue darted out and brushed up against her bottom lip which in turn opened automatically and then they were in a haze as their tongues danced around as if they were already in tune with each other. She had moved, almost going to straddle him. The sound of her phone going off is what broke them apart. She looked down at her phone and then looked back at him, he took in her disheveled hair that his hands had messed up, her blown pupils, the iris of her eyes still darkened and the red swollen lips she now had, a bit of satisfaction resonated within him that he cause her to look this way, still so beautiful. "I've gotta take this, it's Aden" Bellamy nodded as he watched her stand up and answer the phone, slowly pacing back and forth whilst talking to him.

Bellamy watched her, amazed at the situation that they were now in, when he first met her, he definitely didn't think that they'd ever end up in this situation. But once he had managed to put his thoughts aside and get to know her he now knew how amazing she was. The selfless things she does for those she loves. She may be one of the youngest ones out of her friends, but she's like their mom, always putting their wants or needs before her own. What resonated with him the most was the way he had helped O. His little sister, who had been sick and he had not been there to help and protect her. But Clarke, knowing her for less than a year, risked her schooling to help her, because that was the type of person she was. "She knows I hate them, why does she keep trying?" Clarke was frowning talking with Aden. "well she obviously knows I'm finished work by then so not surprised" A curious feeling flared in him again, there was so much more to know about Clarke, and he wanted to know everything, every detail, he had the same feeling of curiosity a few times around Clarke and he itched to know her more, to see why she made some of the sad and more so the anxious and nervous facials she makes, he wanted to reach out and find out why earlier that night when the doorbell went off she couldn't answer the door, come to think of it, Bellamy had never seen her answer the door, but didn't really think much of it, most of the group all knew the pass code to enter the house, Octavia included so he never heard anyone stop by. But the silent conversation she had with Raven about it made him want to know what was going on, a concerned feeling for her slowly taking over. He didn't realize how deeply she was affecting his emotions about her. He heard her say goodbye to Aden and then let out a frustrated breath.

Bellamy stood up walking near her "everything okay?" Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes "My mom said I have to be at dinner at the house on Wednesday" Bellamy nodded "you don't want to go? What happens at the dinners?" Clarke was looking off towards the night sky getting lost in the stars "My mom likes to set up these dinners where she likes to sell me off to an appropriate suitor. I have to attend, she and her friends/co workers/co people she knows that are wealthy or have a standing in the country set up dinners between their kids, the whole time is literally just a piss show of all the things that we both do and can bring towards a marriage to each other. Afterwards is always an intense discussion about how I can behave better, dress better, have my hair and make up done nicer, things to say at the next dinner date. It's like I'm not a real person and my moms trying to sell me to the highest bidder and doesn't care about my feelings or opinions. I'm over it". Bellamy frowned, noticing how tired she looked, how her shoulders dropped, a burden that she carried deeply affecting her "why do you go, why don't you just blow them off?" Clarke laughed, a low sarcastic one, one he didn't like to hear "Sometimes she'll just turn up here, and wait with the guests until I eventually come home, or turn up the next day again with them until I'm there, She'll interfere at work, change my shifts around, bench me until I come and that's just the little petty stuff that she'll do, stuff that I can easily handle. It's the threats that she gives". Bellamy frowned again and went to ask her what she meant before she lifted her hand and shook it "trust me, you don't want to know any of them, not even worth it. But she delivers on them and it's just an easier option to go with it. For everyones sake. Heck I went on one of these dinner dates 2 weeks ago with a friend from my childhood, who already had a girlfriend and was forced to come and who also happens to be Ravens ex from when were in high school so I'm not the only one in this position"

Bellamy was astounded, he couldn't imagine being forced into dinner dates ever, it wasn't a situation that would ever happen in his life. He walked over to Clarke and pulled her close, hugging her, her head right below his, her vanilla smelling hair waffling and surrounding them, he felt her arms snake around his back and pull them in a tight hug squeezing him. "well after your horrible dinner date on Wednesday, I am working at the Dropship, you can stop by if you want, I'll even give in and serve you a drink" she laughed, back to the normal sound that he was beginning to love "deal" she mumbled into his shirt. "Also were still on for our date right?" Clarke leaned back to look at him "of course"  
"Cool, we can go next weekend if your free. I promise to be a better date than any of your Wednesday night meal companions" she laughed once more "I'll be free then. You definitely will be better than them I'm sure. I'm excited for it actually." he cocked his head to the side "really?"  
"of course"

...............................................................................................

The way Bellamy was smiling at me did something to my insides, butterflies, that was definitely it. "I'm glad, I'm excited for it too, a little nervous to be honest. You sure you still want to go?" Bellamy had been rubbing his hands up and down my arms, the feeling was making all thoughts jumble in my brain, not trusting what would come out of my mouth I just smiled and nodded before I lent in and kissed him again. It was strange how kissing him felt like I had been doing it forever, like I already knew how his mouth moved, how we molded together. I had reached my hands up, placing them at the back of his neck, slowly weaving into the curls at the nape of his neck before going back around his back, pulling him as close as I could get to him, his hands had also moved from my face and had wrapped around me, drawing me even closer, as if we were going to melt together, they then moved down to my butt where he gave a little squeezer earning a quick breath in from me and I could feel his smirk against my lips. I smiled and playfully nipped his bottom lip. He let out a low growl and it was then a frenzied make out, his hands roaming, not once regretting the bare backed dress I was wearing that night, his hands were setting me on fire whenever they were on my skin, my hands had made their way up into the back of his shirt, feeling his back muscles move against my hands whilst he was kissing me. A loud cough broke us apart as if we had been electrocuted. Roan was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and an amused expression across it.

"As fun as that may be for you, sorry gotta break it up. Clarke I've gotta run something by you and want to do it before going to bed". I straightened out my dress before looking at Bellamy who was watching Roan, who in turn was staring him down. "well if you guys have finished with whatever your doing, sure" both heads snapped towards me. I nodded at Roan who turned around, probably heading to his bedroom before I looked over at Bellamy who laughed before grabbing my hand and pulling me in close, pecking me on the lips. "I'm gonna wait for O in the lounge room" I nodded before turning and walking off to see Roan

Roan had his closet open and was picking out clothes when I strolled in "hey" he laughed and turned around to face me "that's all you have to say? hey? next time leave a post it note somewhere visible that says "unless you want to see your cousin locking lips with a guy don't go any further!" I laughed "sorry" he waved it off, "nah don't actually care, just be careful that's all I'm saying" he then walked back into his room and sat on the desk chair "I'm actually sorry I was interrupting, but I have an event for the gym this week, and I wasn't going to go but the guy that was going told me an emergency has come up and I now have to go. It's just the first time I'll be away for longer than a couple of days and I want to make sure that you'll be okay with me gone?" I sat down on the bed, infront of Roan before I grabbed his hands "hey, don't do that to yourself, you can't hold all that blame okay? You can't keep on living your life around mine. You own the gym, you should be at these events, not babysitting your cousin. I promise I'll be fine, Raven's here" Roan let out a sigh "I know you're fine, but I just always think if I'm here, you's are both safe"  
"Roan, we'll be safe. I promise, we are both going to be fine whilst you are away. You need to stop being so cautious about everything, your life can't go on hold for me, the gym is already suffering because you aren't there 100%, we've had this discussion too many times. This is the final push okay?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug "you better be fine whilst I'm gone. I've got to leave early in the morning so stay safe, I love you C" I laughed "you're such a bloody sap, but I love you too cousin".

I made my way upstairs and had a shower getting changed for bed before heading back downstairs again and finding Bellamy asleep on one of the couches, Octavia still not back yet by the looks of it. I walked to the closet in the hallway, saying a quick goodnight to Raven as I went, before bringing a blanket back and draping it over Bellamy. He instantly opened his eyes as I placed the blanket on him "hey" I smiled at him he sat up "sorry, I must've fallen asleep" I shrugged it's okay. "Octavia's not back yet, but you're welcome to stay here, the couches in the media room are literally like a bed of clouds and are more comfortable?" he thought about it for a moment, "am I the only one still here? I nodded "yep, everyone left not to long ago, probably when you fell asleep" he nodded "well I was going to say goodbye to her tonight since she'll probably leave in the morning but I'll head off and come back early" I shook my head "no, no, no just stay here, there's no way I'm being woken up again by you that early in the morning, no one else will wake up to the buzzer going off, but I have the phone in my room so I hear it. Honestly, just stay here, you can see her in the morning, come on" I held out my hand both of us laughing at my outburst, he took my hand and got up. As I loosened it to let go he squeezed tighter stopping me from dropping his hand. I smiled at him and continued to walk, him by my side as we walked up stairs. "So, you can have O's room if you want, don't know if you care about sharing a bed, but there's a small couch in there, probably not that comfortable, but the media room is perfect, everyone sleeps in there all the time, and if you shut the doors, you literally hear nothing, sound proof walls and all". He nodded "media room it is"

I got him set up in the media room, showed him how to work the big screen if he wanted to watch a movie, gave him blankets and pillows if needed and went to say goodnight when he said "stay, watch a movie with me princess". I narrowed my eyes at him "are we actually going to watch a movie?" he laughed and then patted the space next to him before putting two fingers in the air beside his head "I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor!" I laughed and moved towards him as he opened his blanket for me to snuggle into. I flipped through some movies before Bellamy pointed and said he wanted to watch that one. "Transformers? odd pick but alright I dig it" he shrugged, "always liked this movie, and well nerdy kid, gets the hot chick, feel like it's speaking to my soul a little right now" I looked over at him as he shrugged before I laughed and turned the movie on. I snuggled deeper in the warmth of the blanket, leaning against Bellamy as I went, his hand had found mine and weaved his fingers between them, my other hand wrapping around his massive arm getting as comfortable as possible. The movie watching lasted about 15 minutes before his thumb started brushing softly over my hand distracting me, he then let my hand go and place his on my knee, he carried on watching the movie, playing it off as if it was normal but then his hand was brushing the skin softly there, a spot that was ticklish, I giggled and pushed his hand away "stop it, your distracting me" he smirked "don't know what your talking about?" before going back to watch the movie. Alright Blake, two can play at that game. I cuddled back into him playing off as if I was watching the movie again when I started brushing my hands up and down his arm slowly, occasionally drawing patterns, he moved slightly, I moved my hand to brush lightly against his thigh, moving from his thigh, inching up higher and higher. "screw it" he said before he turned around and crashed his lips against mine.

We fell backwards on the couch, me lying beside him, I laughed before being cut of by his lips. He was pecking me in between each word. You *kiss think *kiss you're *kiss funny *kiss *don't* you *kiss. I nodded *mhmmm and I thought you were going to be on your best behavior?" He lent on his side head in his hand and he bought his empty hand up to frame my jaw bringing me close to him "I said scouts honor, but I was never a scout" before his lips pressed against mine again. It didn't take long for us to get back into a passionate kiss, he kissed down my jaw then down my neck and sucked briefly on my pulse point, a soft moan escaping my mouth before he kissed the spot and made his way back to my mouth. I lay back fully pulling him over me and he settled between my legs, I had my hands up in front of me against his chest as I slowly moved them down, getting to the hem of his shirt before lifting it a little and placing my hands against his bare torso and bringing them upward tracing the outline of his apparent abs. I brought them back down again before wrapping them around his back and pulling him against me, his weight fully pressed down on me, that's when I felt him. Hard against me. I moved my hips, grinding against him, he let out a groan before his hands had moved down to my hips pulling me impossibly closer and we moved, his hands moved up, under my shirt, inching higher til he got just above my waist and then traced the length of my scar. 

He stopped kissing me and I became like a statue. He was watching me as he traced it again, running from the middle of the left side of my torso near my waist up till it reached right under my breast. I panicked a little and pushed away from him and sitting up, he sat up too bring his hand back out "sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, are you okay? What happened there?" I just shook my head "it's nothing, don't worry about it" I stood up "I uhh think I should just go" I turned to walk out, "no, wait" I stopped and looked at him. His hand was out. "look we don't have to talk about it, but don't go, we can just hang out, talk about other things. Please?" I was torn on the decision to make, but this tug from deep down within me pulled me closer to him. I took his hand and sat back down "this time I promise good behavior, Blakes honor!" I smiled "Okay".

He lent back "Right, lets play questions. I'll go first: what's your favorite color?" I laughed and relaxed a little "Green" he looked at me before raising his eyebrows "like what kind of green?" I laughed "Like the color of grass, or like a forest green makes me think of being outdoors" he nodded "okay so what's your favorite color?" he looked at me "you can't just ask all the questions I'm about to ask back to me!" I laughed "fine, new rule, whatever question is asked we both answer and then its the next person to ask?" he nodded "smart cookie you are. Mine is blue, blue like the sky at any point during the day, the lights the darks, blue like the ocean when you can see right through so clearly" I smiled at him "blue like your eyes right now" he said, I blushed and shoved "okay my turn. What's your favorite seasonal holiday? Mine is Christmas, it's intense in this household we go all out, decorate this place in full, watch movies in matching pjs the night before, open Christmas presents the following morning and have a biiiiig family meal that day and food coma out by the end of the night" he laughed "jeez, that does sound intense. Mine is Unity day, such a weird day to be my favorite, but growing up, it used to be O's favorite holiday before she realized her birthday was Halloween and that took over. But my mom she used to make us cookies or brownies and me her and O used to sit out on our fire escape at night and watch all the fireworks go off. It was the only time we ever got to stay up waaaay after bed time"  
"That's a beautiful tradition"  
"Okay, favorite birthday memory. Mine was last year, I was with Miller and we spend the whole night getting plastered and wondering around Las Vegas, it was honestly one of the funnest nights I've ever had" I rolled my eyes before telling him about my 18th birthday that everyone had come to, about getting this house as a present and then all the dares my dad and Uncle Jaha had made us each do"  
"when is your birthday? Mine is July 31st" he looked at me "that was like 3 weeks ago? I nodded "yea it was about a week before O turned up" he nodded "you're so young" I laughed before he said "I'm February 20th" I nodded "right, I'll have to remember that". We continued to play questions, asking favorite classes in school *surprise Bellamys was history, Clarkes was art. Favorite clothing items, favorite foods until I relaxed even further into Bellamy and fell asleep.

................................................................

Bellamy watched as she slowly dozed off before laying her back next to him, he kissed her forehead before settling in behind her, the couches big and soft enough that they could both fit lying next to each other on their backs, he didn't lie on his back though, he curved around Clarke who seemed to sense his movement and moved to curl as well so he fit around her, his arm wrapping around her torso as he thought about the scar on her, he remembered her wearing that ridiculous pajama set yesterday, the top being a crop singlet that was loose but then he remembered it cropped right mid belly button, not leaving a lot of skin above it exposed, and he's never really seen her in anything but tops that were either full length or stopped in that same spot. He thought about the way her eyes looked worried and panicked as he had touched it, the way she froze before pushing off him in a hurry and not wanting to talk about it. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like the story behind it. He held her a little tighter as the urge to protect her surged. The smell of vanilla and citrus wrapped around him as calmed him before he fell asleep thinking of Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the update! Took forever to get it out, I've been soooo busy!  
> What do you think the scar is from?? Clarke has a story to tell!  
> Unity day is going to be in place of independence day.  
> Also not entirely sure on the rating of this story, I've put some stuff in, but haven't gone into detail and not sure if I want to just skip writing the eventual (yes eventual!) sleeping together scene. Let me know if you'd prefer I did or didn't write it in!
> 
> XX  
> Indhi


	16. Give me a drink

I could feel someone poking my side, the poking my cheek before I slowly opened my eyes to see Octavia crouching in front of me, phone lit up so that I could see her face, she was smiling and put a finger in front of her lips to emphasize a shush and then prompted me to follow her. I nodded before slipping out of Bellamys embrace and following her out of the room. I shut the door as Octavia did a little squeal "OMG, what is going on between you? Tell me, have you's kissed? I only want to know that, if you've done more, I totally don't need to know it" Her grin was so wide it was making my cheeks hurt just looking at her. I laughed "Alright alright, calm down, yes, we have kissed, that's it though" She squealed a little more I shushed her, "what you shut the door, he can't hear anything and he sleeps like the dead anyways so he won't wake up" before she pulled me in a tight hug "I'm so excited, this is the best night ever. I have to tell you something...." I smirked "we need to go get Raven first too!" I nodded "okay well why don't we just go to her, what is the time anyways?" Octavia shrugged "Like 1am or something, who cares, I'm excited" We then promptly went and woke Raven up and piled into her bed before Octavia told us the story of how she lost her V-Card (as she puts it) to Lincoln. "We don't need to know the specifics O, we get how it works" Raven said, Octavia just laughed and brushed it off before going through it all anyways "I just don't think I'm gonna last these two months without him" I smirked again "or you mean you wont last these two months without having him?" Octavia shoved me whilst laughing "I mean I know you's told me how good it was, but I can't believe how good it was, like we both said I love you and then one thing led to another and it was so magical and he was so nice about everything, even though he was more experience, he took his time, made sure it was actually what I wanted, I couldn't have had a better first time!" I laughed "not exactly how I would put my first time but I get the gist of that O, I'm happy that your happy, I'm sure he'll be waiting for you to come back very patiently". Raven snorted "yea right, he'll probably be making very frequent trips over to Mount Weather I'm sure of it". We all laughed and gossiped through the night before falling asleep all next to each other.

I had jolted awake feeling somewhat rested before looking at the time, 5am. I rolled my eyes, I hated mornings, I could stay up all night long, but for a while, even though I loved it, sleep always got away from me. I unwrapped myself from the blanket before heading into the kitchen, Roan was already sitting on the counter drinking a coffee "heading off soon?" He nodded "you sleep okay?" I shrugged "not to bad, slept in Ravens room with her and O" he nodded "girls gossip night I'm assuming?" I laughed "something like that" He finished his cup of coffee before putting it in the dishwasher and giving me a hug "I'm sure you'll be fine, like you said. But if you ever need anything, you call me okay? Or call Murphy or one of the guys, even Bellamy okay?" I nodded and walked with him to the door "have a fun trip, don't break too many hearts whilst you're there" he laughed it off before getting into the elevator.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, syrup and fruit that morning. I had just finished flipping the last pancake when Bellamy walked in, he walked past me, kissing my cheek briefly as he walked, then grabbed a cup of coffee "morning" I said to him, he grunted out a noise that I assumed was a morning "and here I was thinking you were a morning person, since you were all up in my face the other week" I grinned "I am a morning person, right after I drink coffee. You on the other hand, O told me you are not a morning person, yet I happen to have seen you up more times than anyone in this house and at very early hours most times that I've been here. And always making breakfast" I shrugged "don't sleep that much, breakfast gives me something to do, plus everyone likes waking up to breakfast right?" I said whilst holding out a plate towards him, "thanks" he said whilst taking it and then sitting at the counter to eat.

"Soooooo O's not here, and not answering any of my calls or messages. I want to freak out and am freaking out on the inside. Should I be freaking out? You said he was a good guy so I want to believe that but I also want to find her, and kill her and Lincoln, or just Lincoln" I laughed and held up my hand "woah, stop talking" he was speaking so fast that half of the stuff he was saying wasn't making sense "relax, she's here, just in Ravens room, she came in around 1am, woke me up and all 3 of us slept in there" his fork paused half way to his mouth "wait you snuck out on me at 1am?" I rolled my eyes "that's all you took out of that?" he shrugged "well after you said O was here I was fine with it, so yes, that was the thing that stuck out. You're couch is way to comfortable, didn't even notice you had gone I was in that deep of a sleep" I nodded "yea O came in a pulled me away from you, then told me you've always been a pretty deep sleeper so you wouldn't notice" he narrowed his eyes "did she say anything else about me that I should know about?" I grinned "nope, but I will get all the dirt off of her, trust me. Oh and she's knows about our kiss, had to tell her or she wouldn't leave it alone. Sorry if you didn't want her to know?" he laughed "I don't care, you can tell her whatever you want, just please, don't go into any detail. No brother wants his sister to know about his intimate life" I made a gross face "don't worry, wouldn't dream of it". Raven and Octavia had woken up and we all ate breakfast together before saying goodbye to Octavia. She squeezed me tight "look after yourself okay? I'll be back to raise hell in 2 months. Can't wait for my birthday. I'll call you when I get there" She hugged Raven and Bellamy both whispering to them as she left. Bellamy had work that night, so he left not long after her, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you on Tuesday, to take out the stitches okay?" I said to him he smiled "I'll see you then Princess"

The remainder of the day, Raven and I hung out in our pajamas, watched a few movies on netflix and ate junkfood. She told me about the guy she was interested at work, "his name is Kyle, but everyone calls him Wick, he's really nice to me, and we've been on a couple of dates so it's going well" I was excited for her as I told her about Bellamy too "look at the both of us, getting somewhere C!" we laughed and gossiped. Monday had rolled around too quickly and we were both back to work. I hadn't seen her much throughout Monday but Tuesday morning before we both left I told her I'd be late home since I had to head over to Bellamys to take his stitches out. "Do you plan on coming home that night too?" Raven smirked. I stared her down "well yes, considering Aden will be with me" she laughed "killjoy". After work had finished Aden and I turned up to Bellamys house he let the both of us in, Aden taking a general sweep of the area before settling in on me. I laughed "we're good. Take a seat or something, be less... intimidating" he rolled his eyes before going to sit in the living room. Bellamy was seated back at the table, same spot as last time "so do you bring G.I Joe with you most places?" I nodded "most of the time, only very rarely am I without him, on his nights off, or when I work a set of night shifts and don't plan on coming home til the following morning is only when he isn't with me" he nodded as I started to take his stitches out "so will he be coming on our date?" I nodded "yea, but he blends in well, you won't notice he's there. He'll want to know what were doing though, where we'll be going, that way he can make sure it's okay to be just him" Bellamy nodded again "rigggght, okay so are there any places to avoid?" I shrugged "nowhere to avoid in particular, but just be mindful of how many people would be around, he won't want to lose us in a crowd that's all" I finished up before holding his hand out. "Good as new, can't even tell that's a scar!" he laughed "thanks doc" I winked "anytime" he lent across the table before whispering "does that mean I can't kiss you in front of him" I smiled and went in for a slow kiss before pulling back "he's cool if I'm cool so he won't even bat an eye" Bellamy pulled me in for another kiss "good". We left not long after that, I told him I'd probably see him tomorrow at the bar after dinner him nodding before he gave me a quick peck and then whispered "even though your going to that stupid dinner, save those lips for me princess" I smirked and gave him a another quick peck "don't worry, all yours Blake" He then saluted Aden on the way out. "Guess we'll be seeing more of him then huh?" he gave me a quick shove we laughed "Is he ever going to stop calling me G.I Joe?" I laughed again "probably not, I like the nickname though, don't you?" he shrugged "suppose it could grow on me".

Dinner was an absolute disaster. Probably the worst dinner I'd ever been too, and that's saying something since I'd had my fair share of dinners. It all started when I had finished work. My mother had called me 5 minutes after my shift had ended and told me to go straight to the house. I rolled my eyes and obliged. When I had arrived, I was pulled into a room where I then spent the next hour getting my hair and make up done before being forced to wear a formal gown, of which there wasn't much covering my chest. I was quite short and had recently lost a bit of weight but I still had quite large breasts and now they were definitely on show in the dress. "what piece of scrap material is this? I can't wear this, it's a dinner meal, not some kind of auction for me!" I yelled at Glass "sorry I don't mean to take it out on you Glass, but seriously, give me another dress" My mother had walked in at that point. "she will give you no such thing, I picked the dress, you will wear it, and be on your best behavior tonight. This guest is super important and you will not embarrass me, do you understand? Not a word out of place tonight Clarke, you won't like what will happen if you don't behave" Before she turned and left the room. I called Aden "Be at dinner tonight okay? When I need to go, we need to go" "got it".

When our guests arrived, we met them in the formal living room. I got a good look at our guests before a quiet gasp left my mouth, it was Carl Emerson and his father. I didn't know who his dad was but he seemed important enough that he did have a security details with him. Both men were eyeing me, head to toe, each stopping at my chest before smirking and coming to greet me "so nice to see you again beautiful" was all Emerson said, His dad introduced himself; Caleb Emerson, never heard of him. We were seated around the table in the dining room, Aden was standing in the corner, watching but acting not interested. Two men that had come in with the Emersons and were also in the room. Emerson was seated next to me, Caleb on the otherside and my mother at the head of the table. The dinner conversation was pleasant, each asking relatively normal questions, jobs (apparently they were businessmen), goals, events coming up which was all nice for majority of the question until Caleb spoke up again "okay pleasantries out of the way, we should get into more conversation about a deal to bring our families closer, blending our families together". I looked questioningly to him before looking at my mother "yes, when you approached me with your plan I apologize for never approaching your family before, it slipped my mind the power, wealth and standing that you do hold in this country but blending our families would be a brave and bold move and would benefit both of us immensely" Emerson smirked at me and then I felt his hand rest on my leg before I jerked away from him "what's going on? What do you mean blending the families?" I looked over at my mom "We arranging a marriage between you and Emerson"

I stood up "Hell no" Abby tsked "That's no way to talk to me Clarke, sit down and finish your meal, this will benefit our families. You and Emerson will make one hell of a power couple, our families would be untouchable" I scoffed "There's no way in hell I'm being set up in this stupid arranged marriage. I don't plan on marrying into whatever their corrupt family is. So you can shove your proposal up your asses because I am done, done with dinner, and definitely done with you and your stupid plans. Aden, let's go" I moved to step away from the table when Emerson grabbed my arm "that's no way to talk to your mother, or your future family. I'd do as she says and sit down Clarke, we have negotiations to go through because one way or another, you'll be joining this family" Aden ripped his arm away from him, releasing me "don't touch her again" before leading me towards the doors, the men with Caleb now blocking it. "Move" Aden said to them whilst keeping me behind him. They didn't move "Clarke, you are not leaving here, get back to your seat!" The men went to grab me before Aden shoved me back and attacked. There were fists flying between all 3 of them, each getting the upper hand before Aden knocked one unconscious and before the other one could get up he pulled me out of the house running. We flew down to the car and sped off before my mom could stop us leaving the property. When we finally got out of the gates we both breathed a sigh of relief "jeez, i'm almost thankful my mom doesn't allow guns in the house, that could've gone a different way" Aden nodded "are you okay? Your lip is bleeding" he laughed "nothing I can't handle Clarke. Where to?" "The dropship, we both need a drink"

Walking into the dropship in this stupid dress was ridiculous, Aden had only worn a tshirt, thinking that he wasn't going to be seen during dinner and didn't have a jacket on him to cover me up and I left all my clothes in the house. Brilliant move, note to self: hold clothes in the car. So when Murphy saw me the first words that came out of his mouth were "what the hell are you wearing? Where is the top half?" before seeing Aden and whistling "what the hell happened to you two tonight, wait here, I'll go get you a shirt, and get Bellamy he's out back" I sat at the stool, Aden surveying the room before sitting down too. Murphy and Bellamy appeared a minute later, Bellamys mouth dropping open at mine and Adens state before I could hastily throw the shirt over my head that Murphy had thrown at me. "We need something super strong" Bellamy got us both drinks, Murphy going to serve elsewhere for a while and me and Aden stayed there and proceeded to get drunk. Well I got drunk, Aden only had 2 drinks before just sitting there. I had called Raven, she was still at work, probably pulling an overnighter, I told her to stay at work, not to go home, just in case my mom somehow was there" Which reminded me, we would need to switch the passwords on the elevator and the house when we got home. Once the bar had closed up for the night just leaving the four of us, we told them what had happened "No shit!" Murphy yelled whilst Bellamy stayed silent, he looked at me, he may have been silent, but the anger in his eyes conveyed enough emotion for me. "Clarke, this is serious, the Emersons are a dangerous family, they run the biggest drug ring here. Why would your mom want that?" I shrugged, so that's who they were "my mom has always wanted power, why not align herself with a powerful family. Just as equally powerful as ours? Seems like a logical plan in her head" a glass shattered, blood was dripping down Bellamys hand "please tell me that isn't the hand I just took stitches out of" I groaned "this isn't funny Clarke, your mom can't do this to you!" I held up my hands "I get it, I know. I have no intention on marrying him. Trust me. Now can I look at your hand?" He held it out after wiping it off "no damage, you'll be fine" Murphy gave me another drink "so what are you gonna do now?" I shrugged again "nothing, go back to normal. everythings going to be fine" I finished the drink and got up "we better go home, do some damage control at the house" Aden nodded before disappearing outside to get the car. Bellamy had finished cleaning up the glass before coming around the bar and holding my shoulders "are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come with you?" I chewed my lip thinking about it before nodding "Is that okay? Are you finished up here?" Murphy nodded "yea I'm about to head off too, you going to be okay C?" I nodded "thanks Murphy, you're welcome to come too if you want?" he shook his head "Blakes got you, I'm heading over to Emoris" he had a big grin on his face. "have fun" I said walking out tucked into Bellamys side

The moment we stepped outside together, flashes were going off and cameras were clicking everywhere, I shielded myself into Bellamy whilst he led me towards the car, Aden pulled up and ushered me in. When we finally made it back to the house, Aden checking it first, he left us for the night whilst he went about changing all the passcodes for everything. Bellamy went to shower in the guest bathroom, I'd stolen some clothes from Roans room for him to use, whilst I made my way upstairs to shower in my room. Afterwards I sat on the edge of my bed reflecting on the crazy night. Bellamy had knocked and called my name before poking his head in and then walking in "woah, now this is a master room. Sheesh, my whole apartment would fit into the bedroom alone. What the heck kind of size bed is this?" he joked, I laughed before shrugging "my dad went overboard I know" he sat down next to me "are you okay? Really okay?" I was silent for a while, before looking up at him, his face was blurry as the tears were welling up in my eyes "I just want this all to go away. I'm just so tired of trying to put on this brave face, tired of trying to find the good in my situations, I don't know what to do anymore" He pulled me into his lap, cradling me as I broke. "It's going to be okay Clarke. I've got you, we've all got you. This family has you. You don't ever have to feel like you are doing this alone, we will protect you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll have your back. Always." I pulled him in tighter, feeling safe in his embrace. After a while he stood up and carried me to bed, tucking me in. I held onto his hand "can you stay here, with me tonight please? I don't want to be alone" he kissed my forehead "of course, move over" I shuffled across when he got into bed with me, he settled in before I immediately, turned into him, fitting my head underneath his as I wrapped my arm around him, breathing in his scent, his arm wrapping around me and stoking my back. I moved back a bit to look up at him. "thank you, for tonight" he kissed my forehead and then my lips before smiling "anytime princess. Now go to sleep, I've got you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a filler chapter today. Gives a little more insight into Abby and some more alone time with Bellamy.
> 
> Tried to get it out over the weekend but I've been so sick! Still am, so hopefully I'll feel better soon and can update more over the upcoming weekend!  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Indhi  
> Xx


	17. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long! Been such a hectic past couple of weeks and haven't had time to write at all. Found some down time today to get my chapter out! The chandelier tree is a real tree in Los Angeles!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Indhi  
> Xx

I woke up, feeling great. Probably the best sleep I’ve had in a while, I picked up my phone and saw the time, 9am! I couldn't believe I had slept for so long in one go, there were so many messages and missed calls on my phone that I was momentarily confused until I opened the first one from Roan.  
Roan: getting drunk without me cousin? No fun!  
Then he had an attachment which I loaded, it was a picture of me and Bellamy leaving the bar last night, both smiling and hugging into each other. I groaned before opening other messages, each with their own picture attached. Jaspers message was mainly heart eye and kissing emojis. I listened to a couple of voicemails, one being from Aden who said that the house codes were all fixed and he was coming by before work to discuss it. And the last one that played was from my mother.  
“I don’t know what game you’re playing at Clarke but it’s unacceptable to be having a nice meal together, then set your hound dog on our guests and then a few hours later be seen leaving a bar with some drop kick. This isn’t how you are meant to behave, you’re going on a date with Carl Emerson and you’ll behave. I don’t want to see anymore pictures of you with this guy or else” and then she hung up. Well that went well. I looked at the spot that Bellamy had obviously vacated a little earlier, it was still kind of warm so he hadn’t been gone long.

I found him in the kitchen, sitting around the dining table eating pancakes with Raven and Aden. I smiled “well isn’t this a pretty picture” Raven gave me a cheesy, pancake filled smiled whilst Aden raised his eyebrows in greeting, Bellamy had gotten up and pulled a plate from the bench before motioning for me to sit down. I sat down and he quickly went and got me some cutlery and a glass of juice before kissing my head and sitting down next to me. “So this is a little cute, so domesticated already” Raven said to me, waving her knife between the two of us. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the online pics either, they’re all over the group chat” Bellamy groaned “O, Miller and Jasper sent me those this morning too” I took a drink of juice “yep, me too. Sorry to get you plastered all through this, but as a warning, it sometimes happens” he made an indifferent face “doesn’t bother me, as long as your good I am too”.

“What time did you get home Rave?” She had just finished up her pancake “like an hour ago, Aden texted me to let him know when I finished and was here cause the systems changed and then he told me what happened last night. What the hell C! Your moms gone way to far this time!” I scoffed “I know right! It was actually the craziest dinner. She even left me a pretty voicemail this morning, very disappointed in me and the company I’m keeping, and said I’m going on a date with Carl Emerson, She’s delusional if she thinks that’s ever gonna happen”. Raven motioned for a high five across the table “yes C! Screw your mother, about time you stand up for yourself, we can handle whatever she throws at us okay?” I high fived her back, “let’s just hope that she does actually back off this time, don’t count on it though, I’ll probably get to work and be suspended or something”. Bellamy coughed “she’d do it that quick?” I nodded “yep, like I said, woman has a lot of pull in this country, guess I’ll find out when I get to work”.

I had finished getting ready in the closet and walked into the room to find Bellamy laying against the headboard on the bed scrolling through his phone, I went and sat next to him. “You good?” His eyebrow furrowed “we’re plastered over a few gossip outlets, some weird comments on the articles and pictures” I laughed “don’t really read to much into them okay” then a curious smirk came across his face “well I mean, some of them a pretty nice about me I must say” in a playful tone. “Ohhh really now?” I moved over to straddle him before leaning down to whisper in his ear “guess you won’t be needing that date with me then huh? Since you have sooooo many nice comments to choose from” he laughed, his hands finding my waist “who cares about those comments when I’ve got just what I need here” he kissed me, hands moving up and down my sides, I kissed him back harder before pulling away “ok, can’t get carried away, I’ve got to go to work, can’t be late” I gave him another quick peck and before he could try make it last longer I pulled away and got off of him “tease” he narrowed his eyes at me. “Do you uhhh mind if I catch a ride back in with you to the dropship, my cars there?”  
“Omg I’m so sorry, it’s like I’ve kidnapped you, you should’ve said earlier, we could’ve got you there sooner if you needed to go earlier or something!” He grabbed my shoulders “it’s the 21st century princess, I could’ve called a cab if I needed to, I want to be here. With you. I’m only going to get my car now because you’re going to work and I’ve got work later on tonight too. K?” I laughed “cool. I like having you here. I’m glad you don’t feel like I’ve kept you” He smirked “ohhh you’re more than welcome to keep me princess” I rolled my eyes and we both walked out of the room.

Work went well, no one mentioned anything, I wasn't suspended, I was skeptical majority of the day, waiting for the ball to drop, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Apart from being cornered by Emori wanting to know the gossip surrounding the picture. Octavia had called demanding answers as well. I had told her what had happened last night and she wasn't impressed. "honestly C, your mom, she's a piece of work" after gossiping about the situation for a while I let her get back to studying. By the time I had arrived home, Raven was pacing back and forth in the foyer. "Rave, what's up?" she stopped pacing "So I got in, then the phone went off and it was downstairs in the lobby, said a package got dropped off for you, so I went down and got it and well there it is" she said pointing to a small box and a big bouquet of red roses next to it. Aden immediately went over to the table to look into it, I looked at Raven, eyebrow raised "it's from Emmerson" was all she said. I frowned looking back at Aden, he turned around, small box in his hand and card from the flowers "it's good" he held them out to me, I took them both and looked at the card:  
"I had a wonderful time last night Clarke, you get more beautiful each time I see you. I hope you'll wear my gift on our date. Emmerson"  
I took a look at the small black box underneath the card and opened the lid, inside was a sparkling diamond necklace. "Woah, that looks expensive" Ravens voice rung from beside me. I shut the lid "I'm sending it back" both Aden and Raven nodded "want me to mail it back?" Aden stuck his hand out. "sure" I flipped the card over, grabbed a pen and wrote:  
"Appreciate the gift, but neither want or need it. I'll have to decline on the date also. Clarke Griffin"  
Straight to the point but civil. I handed it off to Aden and he left for the night. "soooo, take out and movies?" Raven asked, I nodded "sounds like a plan Rave!"

Aden was gracious enough to head down to the lobby to grab our take out before we made ourselves comfortable in the movie room. We had ordered Chinese food from down the street and were both currently gorging out on the dumplings. "I swear it's like something new every time I eat them, I forget what they taste like!" we both laughed as we ate our dinner. "so, how's it going with Wick?" Raven smiled coyly "really well actually, he's really nice, we get along well at work and he makes me laugh. I like this one C, enough that I want him to come over for dinner with you and Roan, so you's get to meet him" I lit up "really? I'm so happy for you Rave, that's a big step, letting him meet your family!" She nodded "so strange I know! Well I'm happy for him to meet my direct family, yous are my brother and sister, but the extended lot can wait, don't want to scare him off that early" we both laughed "fair enough!"

a text tone broke our laughter, I looked down to see Bellamys name pop up;  
B: hey princess, hows your night going?  
C: really good, me and Raven are just eating take out, how's work?  
B: that's good. Work is alright, a little empty but it's only the start of the night. Still up for our date tomorrow?  
C: I dunno? After this morning, thought you had plenty of other options? *smirking emoji  
B: I don't know what you're talking about, only one option that I'm interested in that's for sure  
C: sure, sure. But yes, I'm in for tomorrow  
B: sounds good, I need to grab Aden's number off of you, so I can run everything by him  
C: I just texted him, he'll text you soon  
B: Thanks princess, I've gotta get back to work, but I see you tomorrow, 5:30pm okay?  
C: 5:30's perfect.  
B: Try get some sleep okay, good night princess  
C: alright alright. Good night Bellamy  
I smiled finishing off the last text "speaking of beaus, how's everything going with Bellamy? It looks comfy from where I'm standing" I shrugged "It's to early to say, but I really enjoy his company, he listens to me, doesn't try to push anything, I can't explain what it is but I feel connected to him, even when we weren't getting along, there was always like some kind of electric current between the two of us. But I'm happy he's around me. I wanted to draw the other day" Raven had a shocked look on her face "you wanted to draw? That's amazing C! I think it's about time your happy like this. I know we made you happy, but I'd like to see that piece of you back again" I nodded "I miss feeling that carefree Raven, I really do, and I think a part of me is beginning to feel like that again" Raven came over and hugged me "I'm excited for you, I'm excited that we're here together, that we're all okay, that we have each other. You know I love you right? You're my family" I nodded "I'm excited too, I love you too Raven. Do you uhhh want to go into the studio with me?" She pulled back "really? you want to go there now? Yes! Come on!" she stood up and held out her hand which I took.

We walked down the stairs then down the hallway, past Ravens room and then turned the corner and was met with a door. Raven stood next to me, holding my hand and gave it a squeeze "you can do this Clarke" I squeezed back and smiled before opening the door. Raven turned the light on which lit up the spacious studio. There were canvases all around the room leaning against the walls, some with half finished paintings, others blank. The walls were littered with paintings, sculptures, drawings and splattered walls. One wall was covered with different colored paint and drawings, most of them rude or horrible interpretations of each other courtesy of the whole gang. Another wall had paintings of each of them that I had painted, Roan, Raven, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Aden, Wells and my dad. There were artful sculptures placed around the room and landscaped pictures. Three different easels were set up and so many paints, paintbrushes, pencils, clay, molding tools and clothes were all scattered around the room. The sink still had a half cup of water with paint brushes sitting in them. It was like I had never left. A tear escaped my eye before Raven wrapped her arm around my shoulder "It's a little dusty in here, but I'm sure we can clean it up, yea?" I nodded and wrapped my free arm around her waist "I think I'd like that'.

I could barely count down the minutes until my shift was over the following day, I was that nervous/excited. I had been on dates before yes, but this one felt different, maybe I just had a different outlook on life currently. I had been so happy that me and Raven had gone into the art studio. We walked around in there for a bit, reminisced on some of the paintings that were in there before leaving it for the night. I had left the door open, letting it air out before heading to bed and trying to sleep. Bellamy had texted after his shift ended at 4am to say I better be sleeping and that he'd just gotten home which I saw the next morning and texted him back. I worked with Jackson majority of the day, us definitely prying into each others love lives majority of the time. By the time 4pm hit, I was out the door and heading home with Aden.

5:30 hit and the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, Aden was standing in front of me before motioning to open the door "It's Bellamy, I already checked" I rolled my eyes but smiled and opened the door "Bellamy was standing with another bouquet of yellow sunflowers that he handed me "hey princess" he kissed me on the lips which I reciprocated. Aden tapped me on the shoulder and grabbed the bouquet off of me and walking away "you look beautiful, as always" I smiled and looked down at my outfit. Black ripped skinny jeans, a white top and a denim jacket "thanks, your looking pretty dashing yourself there" he was wearing black jeans, a white top and black leather jacket, he winked "thanks princess" the elevator dinged and another member of my security detail, Sloan stepped out dressed in casual clothing "hey Sloan" he smiled "Miss Griffin" he stood off to the side "are you coming with us tonight?" I asked him. He looked surprised "did no one tell you I was coming along? Aden told me I was needed. At that moment Aden came back out "sorry I hadn't mentioned it yet but this one" he said pointing at Bellamy "texted to tell us what we're doing and I figured another person would probably be better than just me" I nodded and Bellamy scratched the back of his head in that awkward but sexy way "sorry, I didn't know it was going to be a hassle" Aden shook his head "no it's fine, it's normal, just be prepared for some cameras that's all" I smiled at him, "that okay?" he grabbed my hand "it's cool"

He had parked in the underground parking, having remembered the key code to get in, Aden had buzzed him up to our floor. We hopped in his car whilst Aden and Sloan rode in the car behind us "so where are we going?"  
"I know you were really into art, but I didn't want to push an art museum onto you straight away but thought you'd maybe like to go look a the history museum, I can let you know about a lot of things, share a bit more about me and the things I like, and one day when your up to it, i'd love it if you took me to an art museum, show me a piece of you" I smiled "you're such a nerd but I'm in" he laughed and turned the radio on, we both sang horribly out of tune to songs as we headed towards the museum.

We had walked hand in hand around the history museum, Bellamy giving me tidbits of information as we went, I enjoyed listening to his deep voice give me different facts about historic events. Aden and Sloan were blending in around us, it wasn't very busy and not that many people were around but it was nice to know that they were there. "Roman history, my favorite" I laughed, "Not surprised, tell me something amazing Bell" he smiled down at me "well, an interesting story is the one where Julius Caesar was kidnapped by pirates when he was younger" I laughed "Pirates? whatever that's not real. Is it?" he laughed "it was real, when he was younger he was captured by Cicilian pirates on the Mediterranean sea. The pirates had no idea who he was and said that they wanted a ransom of 20 talents, that was a bit of money back then. Caesar was offended of how little it was and told them to demand 50 talents which they listened to and did. So he sent his followers to go get that ransom whilst he stayed behind with the pirates and literally treated them as if they were his subjects. Never once acted like a prisoner, but the complete opposite. He even told them that once the ransom was paid and he was set free he would come back and hunt them all down and kill them" I was so captured by the way Bellamy told me the story, he was so animate with his explanation I could only smile at him "when his followers returned and paid the ransom, the pirates let him go, Caesar left, gathered a small fleet of ships and sailed back to where he last left them, which they were still there and killed them all" his eyes were so alive with the story. "well woah, that was intense but I will say that is something amazing" I gave him a quick peck on the lips before we continued walking around. "ready for dinner?" I smiled and nodded.

There were food trucks everywhere, each smelling just as amazing as the next "I've never been here before" Bellamy shrugged "there's so much of the real world that I need to show you Clarke, come on, what do you feel like tonight?" I smiled and took his hand "mmmm I could really do with a taco" he nodded "right this way" we both got tacos and sat down at a table infront of the food truck before we both dug in "omg" a moan escaped my lips "this is amazing!" Bellamy was watching me and smiling "glad you like it" I nodded "can we come here like every week?" he nodded "of course, we can try something new each week" we continued to eat. I got Adens attention, telling them to eat too "we don't eat on the job Clarke, you know that" I just shrugged "come on, live a little Aden, I'm the boss, try something" he pointed at me "fine, don't go anywhere got it?" I saluted "got it" he laughed and got Sloans attention and walked off. "soooo, how long has G.I Joe been with you?" I thought for a moment, "uhhh like 3 years, he started working for me just before I moved into the house" he nodded "yous seem very close" I nodded "ohh yea, we're super close, I mean he always has to put up the professional relationship thing but I still think of him as family" he hummed "riiight, and like you's two, how close have yous been? Like anything I need to worry about?" I smirked and then laughed out loud "ohh Bellamy, if anything it should be me that would be more worried about you than the other way around. Aden's gay" the look of shock on Bellamys face had me laughing again "ohh sorry, I didn't mean to assume, that just didn't cross my mind" I shrugged "it's okay, the face you made just then; priceless! But yes, he bats for the other team. It's good that way I think, he knows when to put me in my place and we don't ever have to worry about crossing those kinds of lines". Bellamy nodded "well, I gotta say, I've been wanting to ask that question for over a week now, I'm glad about the answer" I smirked "should've lied and let it stew longer then" we laughed. A flash went off to the side and I turned to see a couple of people taking pictures, rolling my eyes I looked back at Bellamy "looks like we've been spotted" a few more people had joined and were taking pictures gaining the attention of those that were eating who looked over and spotted us, I could hear my name a few times before Aden and Sloan appeared "time to go guys" they escorted me and Bellamy back towards the car letting us jump in and take off before they followed.

"Sorry about ruining that" I said to him, he scoffed "you didn't ruin anything, it's fine, didn't bother me!" he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it "Alright one final place to go" he said as he drove "there's another surprise?" he nodded "of course!" we drove and sang some more before pulling over and parking down a street. "where are we?" he got out of the car and came around to mine and grabbed my hand walking down the street, Aden and Sloan were behind us, a few people were out and around "you'll see" we walked a bit further before turning the corner and up in the distance light was shining "wow, what is that?" we walked closer, people were surrounding and taking pictures. As I got closer I could see a huge tree and hanging from the trees where chandeliers all different shapes and sizes lighting up the massive tree. "wow, it's beautiful" I said smiling and staring up at the tree before looking over at Bellamy who was watching me "how do you know about this place?" he shrugged "a few years ago I was out here, taking a drive one night and drove past, so got out and had a look, apparently its quite popular, I came here a lot before I left." he walked us over to the side where a parking meter was sitting, he pulled out some coins and placed it in the meter. "it's donations to keep the tree lit" I pulled out coins that I had in my wallet and placed them in too before we walked back to have a look at it. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures, knowing that it was going to be on my list of paintings to do. "go stand there, I want to take a photo of you and the tree" I pushed at him, he stumbled a bit "uhhh no, it's okay, you don't need me in that" I laughed "come on, it'll be good, you'll be like a silhouette in it anyways" he huffed out and said a quick fine before standing in front of it, I took a few snaps "perfect" he walked back over and took a look at them, before nodding and getting Adens attention "can you take a photo of us?" Aden took the camera and Bellamy pulled me in for the photo, he pulled me into his side as I wrapped my arms around his torso, smiling at the camera and then looking up to smile at him before he looked and smiled at me too. I took a look at the few pictures that Aden had taken and loved them. "I mean, if I ever fire you, you could look into a career in photography Ade" he rolled his eyes.

When we arrived back home, Sloan left and Aden rode with us up the elevator before leaving us once we had unlocked the house and were standing inside. "I really enjoyed tonight, thank you for taking me on this date Bell" he pulled me in for a hug "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did" I nodded into his chest, inhaling his scent before I felt his hand place under my chin pushing my face upwards so his lips could meet mine. It was slow but full of emotion. He pulled away "I hope that was the first of many dates?" I nodded "of course" he went to walk towards the door and I had the sudden feeling of emptiness, my mouth moved faster than my brain in that moment. "stay" was all the came out. Bellamy turned towards me a questioning look on his face. I stammered but quickly recovered "I mean, you don't have to stay, but if you want to, you can, I mean not for any risky business but I'm not saying no to cuddling" a smile broke out on his face before he schooled it with a flirty smirk "and here I was thinking for a second it was for risky business" I scoffed and placed a hand on my chest "Bellamy Blake, I do not put out on a first date!" he laughed before shrugging "can't hurt a guy for wondering" I punched him "ow" I smirked "that hurt?" a playful look took over his face before he squinted at me "ooo you're gonna get it princess" I took off and could hear him right behind me, I was laughing/screaming whilst I could hear him laughing and getting closer. I made it all the way to the second landing before he trapped me and started tickling. "okay okay! Truce I give up!" he stopped tickling me but leaned down and kissed me. "I wouldn't pressure you into anything, you know that right?" I nodded "of course, I wouldn't let you stay if I didn't feel safe with you" he smiled and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "alright then, lets head to bed".


	18. A little jealousy

After that first date the next week flew by so quickly. It was all a rush, when Bellamy wasn't working a night shift he stayed at the house with me, Raven and the odd occasion of Murphy. We always had dinner together and usually played games. We've had to put a hold on Mario Kart because he gets way to competitive and Raven starts getting annoyed with how intense he gets. But for the most part they both get a long really well and we sit up talking all night long about anything and everything. I hadn't heard from my mother since the first night and I felt like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The day after our first date, there were pictures plastered all over magazines and online of the both of us out and about holding hands, eating dinner and one from when we went to the Chandelier Tree but I still hadn't heard anything from her. Aden said it was pretty quiet over at the house too, hadn't heard much from those that were there so I just took it as a win and carried on. 

I did however hear from Emerson a lot more. He'd gotten a hold of the house phone number and after a very brief conversation with Raven which resulted in her hanging up on him we changed the number. Dozens of flowers were sent over during the week and presents and the lobby now knows to not even bother sending them up but rather turn them away. Bellamy found out one evening when we had gotten home after my shift and David the lobby concierge told me that another bouquet of red roses and by the looks of the box, either another necklace or bracelet had been delivered and turned away. He faltered a step on the way through the lobby and then was silent on the elevator trip up. Finally when we entered the house he asked about it. "Is that Emerson guy stalking you?" I shook it off and told him he wasn't, rather just trying to get my attention but that I wasn't giving him a bar of it. He understood but look cautious "are you sure that's all it is? Did you want me to say something?" I shook my head and told him it was really fine, he had nothing to worry about. He shrugged "If you say so, but if you want him to back off, just say alright?". 

3 weeks. 3 weeks of knowing Bellamy and I could tell i was done for. I had never met someone that I had been so comfortable telling so much stuff so early on to, I think it may be because I know he's Octavias brother so I know he's trustworthy but another part knew that even if I hadn't known Octavia first it would still be like this. I had spoken to Octavia a few times this week but she was so busy that it was only short conversations but we'd talked about both Lincoln and Bellamy. I told her that I was taking him to the gym with me next week so he can hang out with Lincoln a little more. O was so happy I had suggested that. Her and Lincoln were still going great! He'd already gone up there, after a week apart, he couldn't handle it.

Friday had come and Roan had appeared after his trip away from home, he was so happy that he barged right into my room yelling to wake me up and got a 2 for 1 deal and woke up a sleeping Bellamy next to me. "Ohh eww, sorry I didn't realize we had a house guest...." I laughed "relax Roan, nothings happening, we're actually just sleeping, relax" Bellamy looked apologetic and a little unsure but was silent, Roan was staring him down "Roan, for goodness sake it's too early in the morning for this! Sit down, how was your trip?" he huffed out "fine, but we need to talk" he said pointing at Bellamy who in turn nodded. Roan sat on the other side of me "it was really good, got so much stuff sorted out, got some new orders and things coming in for the gym, it was a great week. How was everything back here? I assume good since pretty boy is staying over" I laughed "everything has been great! Yes, Bellamy has been staying here on nights where he isn't at the Dropship, me him Raven and Murph have been hanging out and having a good time" he laughed "what, having a good time without me? No fair" we all laughed that time, Bellamy finally making some type of noise.

We got up after Roan left the room and made our way down to the kitchen, Raven was already sitting at the bench when we walked in, she was drinking coffee wrapped up in her blanket. "I see Roan did get to you" I laughed walking in, she huffed out a noise "yea, he woke me up first since I was on the bottom floor, how great it is having my room there". Bellamy walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee before motioning to the cup if I wanted any. I shook my head "well, I can make breakfast if that'll make you happier?" she nodded "yes, 100x happier than how I am right now". I cooked everyone pancakes that morning, Roan coming in after unpacking and digging right in. "Man I missed this, I missed yous" he said whilst catching Raven around her shoulders and bringing her into him. She pushed him off "yea yea, we missed you too". 

"So anything interesting happen whilst I was away?" Raven looked at him, "nope, nothing crazy.... except Abby forced Clarke into a dinner at her house with Carl Emerson which resulted in Aden fighting their way out of the house, followed by her getting gifts from Carl Emerson all week". I gasped "Raven, again really?" Roans fork dropped and it clattered on the bench top "What!" his voice boomed "It's okay Roan, I've got it handled don't worry, we're all okay" I could see the rage on his face "Clarke. He's bad news, he pretty much runs the underground drug rings here, why the heck is your mom trying to set you up with him?" I shrugged "I don't know, that family holds a lot of power around here, she probably thought of it as a political power play, she runs pretty much everything above ground, why not have a tie to all the underground stuff, plus it'll be handy for her to have someone else do her dirty work all the time. But I'm done with her, and her stupid dinners". he grunted "what's she threatened this time? Sure she's retaliated by now, she found out about him yet?" he said pointing to Bellamy sitting next to me. I nodded "she found out the same night as the dinner, left a voicemail, you know her usual stuff, she hasn't actually done anything about it yet though so one can only hope. He nodded, "well that's good then, I hope it stays like this".

After breakfast, Raven was cleaning and Roan had taken Bellamy outside to "talk" I just rolled my eyes and said "place nicely" before heading upstairs to get ready for work. Bellamy was lying on the chaise in the dressing room when I emerged from the bathroom. "So, did he give you the "hurt her and I'll hurt you speech?" Bellamy laughed and nodded "pretty much, was all serious at first, quite scary Roan can be by the way. Then just chilled and chatted, told me that you seem really happy and he's cool with that" I raised my eyebrows "did he now?" he pulled a cocky grin "yup" popping the P, "I'm obviously a great guy" I laughed and rolled my eyes "sure you are" he got up and walked towards me, "ohh you don't agree?" smirk still plastered on his face, I backed up one step "and if I don't?" he smiled, I could see the playful glint in his eye a second later he was chasing me out of the dressing room before he caught me and pinned me to the bed tickling me "say I'm great princess" he said in between my laughter "no!" he tickled my again "come on Clarkie, not going to give up til you say it" I carried on laughing "okay, okay, okay" He paused his tickling, still holding my hands down, I looked up at him, smile plastered on my face "I think you're great Bellamy Blake" his grip on my arms had loosened, he framed my face, smiling before he lent down and slowly pressed a kiss to my lips, my hands reaching up to tangle in his curls. He pulled away and looked at me "mmmm, you're alright" I gasped and playfully smacked at his chest before we both started laughing. He ran his hands through my hair, leaned down again and captured my lips before pulling away "I'm kidding, I think you're amazing Clarke". I kissed him again.

After work, Me, Raven, Emori and Harper were having girls night together at the house, we were currently sitting in the kitchen, drinking margaritas and gossiping "wait." Emori remarked "So you're telling me, that you's haven't had sex yet? What's stopping you from jumping his bones? He's hot!" I laughed then shrugged "I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet, I want to wait for a bit, I'll know when the time is right, plus he's been cool about it, not rushing into it so I'm happy about that" Emori nodded "that's a good point, don't do it if you're not ready, get to know each other first, me and Murphy are totally doing this around the wrong way" We all gasped "you actually slept with Murphy?" she laughed and drank the rest of her drink "we sure did, guys a freak in bed and I'm totally with it" Harper made a fake vomit noise before saying "didn't need to mentally think about sex with Murphy but I did" we all laughed again "so are you's two a couple now?" Raven asked her. Emori shrugged "I don't know? We didn't actually discuss that" her tone took a dip "do you want to be a couple?" I asked her. She thought about it, "I don't know, I mean I like the guy enough to see only him, but I don't know where his heads at." Raven jumped up, we all looked at her "well, let's go find out! He's working tonight right?" Emori nodded "Yea, he's on til 12" Harper jumped up then "well it's 8pm, lets get ready, head in for a few drinks and ask him!" she shook her head "I dunno guys" Raven snorted "come on, if you chicken out at the last minute, at least we're out having a fun time. Emori looked over at me "what do you think?" I lit up "I think it's a great idea, it'll be a fun girls night and who knows, may end very well for you" she raised her eyebrows "or for you... Bellamys working too and you can also figure out if you's two are together" I winked "added bonus, except he's working til close so not that fun". Raven and Harper high fived "okay, let's dress super hot, you guys can just borrow stuff from us, lets go!"

An hour and a half later, Harper, Emori and I were standing in the living room waiting for Raven to finish peeing when Roan strolled in the door "and where are we all going dressed like this ladies?" he said pointing to our outfits "going for a drink and to party a bit at the dropship" Harper replied "well, well, sounds like a riveting time, don't let me stop yous" he said pointing to her and Emori before landing on me "you, I can stop however" I rolled my eyes "come on Roan, it's girls night!" he laughed "I'm not trying to rain on your parade but does Aden know? Is he going with you?" I shook my head "No, I gave him the night off, he's going on a date" he nodded "okay well, is anyone else taking you? Sloan? Nick?" I shook my head "no, we'll be fine, just heading to the dropship where we'll stay until Murphys finished work at midnight, then we'll make our way home. We've done this multiple times Roan, you know that" he shrugged "yea and I usually don't have a problem with it, except this time, not only is Emerson stalking you, you're on the outs with your mom and that worries me". Raven had entered the living room at this point asking if we were ready to go before seeing Roan "oh hey, just getting in?" he turned to look at her before gesturing that he was in the house holding his bag "yea, obviously" she rolled her eyes "right, whatever moody. You all ready?" Harper and Emori awkwardly got there bags and looked at me, I hadn't moved "Clarke, what's going on?" I shrugged "is it a good idea for me to come without security? you know with everything going on?" raven thought for a moment "I mean, that's a good point, we probably should have security with us, it's up to you though C, how do you feel about it?" I looked at Roan then her, Harper was busy talking to Emori, distracting her from us "I just want to have a night out with the girls, like it's a normal thing that we do, I just want this to be normal, for me to be normal" Roans glare soften "but you're not a normal girl Clarke, I wish you had that lifestyle too, I really do but I also need you to be safe. But I understand, you should go, have fun with the girls, If you need anything, you call me or Aden okay?" I hugged him "I promise, love you!" he laughed "love you too" he pulled Raven into a hug as well. "Please stay semi sober the both of yous, and for the love of all that's good in this world, please don't bend over in your ridiculously short dresses". We laughed and headed off to the bar.

By the time we reached the dropship it was just hitting 11pm, we walked in and headed towards the bar, Bellamy was facing away from us mixing a drink but he'd whipped around so quickly at first with curiosity to see if it really was us. I realized, he must have looked up and seen us briefly through the mirror and was why he whipped around. He was still making someone else a drink when we reached the bar. Miller slid over "hello, what brings you to this fine establishment tonight" well all smiled at him "hi Miller" we all said together "do you work here now too?" Raven asked he shook his head "ehh sometimes, when they're short staffed I'll jump on and cover" we all nodded. Murphy had walked in from out back carrying some glasses before he spotted us and quickly put them away before coming around the bar to see us "my favorite ladies" he said arms outstretched, Miller had seen another customer so moved onto them. Murphy gave us hugs before stopping at Emori "my most favorite lady" before planting a kiss on her. "you's all look hot tonight, a little scandalous I will add, no talking to boys tonight. any of you, especially you" he said pointing at Emori "why not her? She taken or something?" Raven said, Harper smugly grinning, Emori rolled her eyes at them. He faulted "well, uhhh, I mean I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to anyone else but me" he looked questioningly at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed before kissing him again "don't worry John, I heard you" he smiled before jumping back behind the bar "Ok, what can I get you's tonight?" we all ordered an alcoholic drink and Murphy went off to make them, he handed everyones drinks out but before I could grab mine and hand reached out and took it first "and does the princess have any ID on her for this alcoholic drink?" Bellamys eyebrows were raised, smirking "Sorry bartender, I don't have my ID" he smiled "tsk tsk princess, guess that means you can't have it" I pouted "oh come on bartender, can you let this slide just once?" he lent over the bar "sure, you'll have to kiss me first" I gasped "kiss the bartender?" he nodded, I laughed before leaning in to give him a kiss "here you go" he handed me the drink. "Gross. If that's some weird foreplay kind of shit, I don't want any part of it" Raven stuck her tongue out at the both of us before turning around to talk to Harper 

"Ok now that I've got that out of the way, I think I can kind of concentrate on work. I smirked "something distracting you?" he laughed "yes, you in this" he said pointing to my dress "I'm staying behind the bar tonight that's for sure" I laughed "mmhmmm we'll see about that" Bellamy had been called away as it was getting busier. Us girls continued to drink and have a fun night hanging out with each other. I was talking with Harper when behind her head I could see Bellamy serving a couple of women. Both young and pretty and both really into him. He was smiling and pulling out the charm, the girls were laying it on thick. Omg was I jealous right now? I totally was, I mentally kicked myself for the feeling but I couldn't help the jealously creeping up on me. Harper turned and noticed as well before letting out a chuckle. "Clarkies jealous aren't you?" I scoffed "pfffft.... yes. yes totally jealous and I can't even hide that fact" we both laughed and I turned to order another drink. Murphy came back over and gave me a shot before he nodded in Bellamys direction "very popular with the ladies that one. They all love him, get's a shit load of tips out of a bit of harmless flirting with them" I made a warning face at Murphy "but he only has lovey dovey eyes for one girl I'll tell you that. Don't get jealous about that, he's totally only into you" I laughed "ohh cool. I can play it off cool. Not jealous, I'm good" he laughed again."well, I mean you could always get back at him?" I raised my eyebrows in question "you're hot, there's no denying that, and you're here with all of your equally hot girls, go dance together out there, I've seen the way yous all dance with each other, I'm sure that'll get him all hot and bothered, and he can't do a thing about it, he's working until 4am with Miller so go be a tease and leave him high and dry" I thought about it for a moment "and why are you telling me to do this to your friend?" he scoffed "you're my friend too remember?" Emori pipped in, having heard our conversation "he's also finishing in 5 minutes and we'll all be dancing slutty and he'll want to join me knowing we can go home after it and have sex whilst Bellamy has to stay here, that's why. And I'm totally in, let's go" Murphy laughed but agreed and high fived Emori before she grabbed my arm and whispered in Raven and Harpers ear.

It was pretty full on the dance floor however we found a spot that put me right in the line of sight for Bellamy. We all started dancing around each other, genuinely having fun to begin with. Bellamy hadn't spotted us just yet as he was serving a group of guys before the same women turned back up and he had to serve them again. I didn't want to be jealous but I couldn't help the feeling. The song finished and then the beginning of Britney Spears I'm a slave 4 u started and Raven yelled across the music "well if this isn't the perfect song to grind out here to then I don't know what is!" We all started dancing with each other, feeling the music as we all grinded on each other. It was like I could feel his stare because when I looked over to where he last was, he was there, staring at me. I bit my lip, staring at him before wrapping my arms around Raven and dancing. Murphy had walked passed him, clapped him on the shoulder before pointing out into the crowd and laughed before leaving him behind and walking out to us. It was like all of us girls were in sync because as soon as Murphy got to us, we we're all on him, dancing around him. I watched Bellamy watch as I walked and danced around Murphy. He wasn't paying any attention to anyone asking for a drink but was instead watching me, as we danced around the circle Murphy was all too happy to play this out with us. Each one of the girls had danced on him, his hands would always be on the girls waists, Emori he was a little more handsy. By the time I was in front of him and his hands wrapped around my waist Bellamy was seeing red, or more like green. Miller was beside him, watching it unfold and laughed at Bellamy before giving him a shove away from the bar. Bellamy slowly walked out from behind the bar and towards us. I bit my lip in anticipation as I watched him stalk his way over to us. A smirk had appeared on his face.

He reached us as the song ended and then 50 cents Candy shop was mixed into it, "hands off Murphy" he jokingly said Murphy laughed "ohh Blake, how fun it is to rile you up" Murphy latched back onto Emori as the started to dance with her. I looked up to see the dark eyes of Bellamy Blake "something wrong?" I asked him innocently, he smirked and brushed my hair behind my ear "princess, princess princess, are you trying to kill me over there?' I laughed before I turned around and bought his arm around my waist and started to dance. "of course not, I'm just dancing with my friends whilst you were serving your friends over there" I grinded back on him, his grip tightened on me before he lent down and in a husky voice whispered "ohhh I see, were you jealous?" I grinded back again "no" I breathed out. His hands roamed freely as he moved against me "I think you were" he leaned down and kissed my neck before he he moved against me again purposefully so I could feel how hard he was, I groaned "don't worry about them, I wouldn't do that to you, as you can feel, this is only for you" I turned around and kissed him hard his hands sliding down my side and then to my butt. I nipped at his lip "someones feisty tonight" he laughed and I nodded "I like it, he kissed me again before Murphy interrupted "sorry to break this up, but I'm ready to escort my girls home so lets go" Bellamys head shot up "what you're going right now?" Murphy laughed "yes, we're going right now, and Clarke is going to leave you with a massive boner for the rest of your shift. Have fun with that" Murphy laughed and walked away as Bellamy looked at me. "yous totally pulled a one over on me right?" I nodded sheepishly he laughed and kissed the top of my head "that little punk knew I'd react like that. Can't believe I fell for it. Can't believe you played me like that and I've gotta go back to work!" I laughed before kissing him, he deepened the kiss, making me breathless "Clarke!" I broke away and turned my head to the side, Bellamy still hugging me, head in the crook of my neck as I looked over at Murphy, his hand motioning for me to hurry up. "I've gotta go" he groaned "for the record I hate you both, I'll walk you out" 

He grabbed my hand and led us past the bar, he motioned to Miller that he'd be 5 minutes "bye Miller" he laughed "bye Clarke, good seeing you!" When we got outside Murphy was leading everyone to his car, I turned back to face Bellamy "sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. But I was totally jealous" He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders "It's okay, I'm sorry if seeing me like that makes you that way, I'll stop, but you don't have to worry, I don't want to see anyone else, just you" I lit up "really?" he nodded "of course Clarke, if you hadn't noticed, I always want to be around you, I spend every second I can around you, getting to know you. I don't want to be seeing anyone else" I smiled "okay, I don't want to see anyone else either. I totally understand you flirting too by the way, don't stop that, you get good tips" he laughed "only you would tell me to openly flirt with other people to get good tips" I shrugged "what! I'm just saying, I'm okay with it" he laughed "okay noted. I've gotta go back to work and try not think about you grinding on other girls for the rest of the night". I snickered and then paused "well I mean... you could always come stay over after work?" he shook his head, no you'll be asleep, I don't want to wake you up to get the door. I shook my head "no, I wouldn't come to the door, but I mean, I could give you the access code?" he froze "really? are you uhh sure you want to give that to me?" I smiled "well I trust you, and most of the family have the code already?" he smiled "only if you're sure, but yea I'd love to come over after work" I smiled and got his phone off of him and entered the code "okay memorize this, and after a while, once memorized, delete it just in case" I kissed him "I'll see you later yea?" he tucked his phone back in his pocket and kissed the top of my head "I'll see you soon princess"


End file.
